Bamon Oneshots
by KatemonLazuli
Summary: A series of random Bamon oneshots. Some can still be added so it will never be complete. Enjoy!
1. See you again

Silence. Emptiness. Nothingness. A hole. A big, unbearable, infuriating hole.

That's what Bonnie felt when Caroline and Stefan told her Damon was dead.

Pain, grief, lack, guilt and fear followed. Fear to not be able to keep breathing. Fear to lose herself. Fear to go back to that naive, too selfless and sacrifying person that he helped her erase. Fear to go mad.

It took her months in a psychatric hospital just to be able to accept the idea that she would never see him again. And she was still healing from that major, terrifying and traumatic event of her life.

So, when Enzo showed up in her room yesterday, and took her out of there, she felt alive again. Getting out of here, of that depressive place, was like coming up for fresh air. It was release.

She was happy again, she was back to her old, joyful self. Well, that was the impression she had.

However, when Caroline and Stefan joined them, she knew something was wrong. She knew something big was about to happen, and destroy the joy and happiness she was feeling right now. First : because, even though she hadn't been able to talk to Caroline in a while, she knew that her and Stefan were on bad terms and that she hated him with eveything in her. So, obvioulsy, something had to be really wrong for her to accept seeing him again and be in the same room.

Second : because Enzo seemed nervous and the look on everyone's face was...frightening. Nobody talked, nobody moved.

Stefan was the first one to speak. And she didn't imagine that what he was about to say would change everything and bowl her over.

 **\- Damon's alive, Bonnie.**

Seeing no reaction from Bonnie, he took it as a cue to keep going. And while he was pronouncing each word, Bonnie's heart was being more and more crushed.

 **\- He dessicated himself after the accident with the Armory. He wanted to protect you and me, from whatever danger he could get us into. He thought he was the reason why we kept being hurt. He took that decision after Tyler hurt you. His decision was made Bonnie, and I couldn't stop him. The only thing he asked me was to not tell you the truth. He wanted you to think he had died. Don't ask me why, I don't know. All I know is that I had to respect his wish . I woke him up yesterday. I'm sorry, Bonnie.**

Pain, sadness, disbelief, joy, relief, but above all anger, overwhelmed her. All at the same time. She was confused and lost in her emotions. But she knew that she was furious, pissed, angry disappointed...and hurt. She felt abandoned, once more. She thought Damon, out of everyone, was the one who would never do that to her, who would never willingly leave her. And in that moment, she realized she was wrong. That's what hurt the most, that's what broke her heart.

As tears welled up in her eyes, the only words she pronounced were :

 **\- Why...um...why did you wake him up ?**

 **\- Stefan wasn't supposed to wake him up from that coffin until Elena was awake. But, the huntress came back and we need him right now. He's our only chance to take her down for good. That's why.**

It was Caroline who answered. At the mention of Damon abandoning her for Elena, Bonnie looked down. She thought they were past that.

After some minutes of silence, Caroline finally decided to take Bonnie and explain to her the situation and everything she had missed since she was put in that psychatric hospital.

At least, her reunion with Caroline was warm and fortifying.

After processing everything Caroline had told her earlier, Bonnie decided to isolate herself outside of the Boarding House. She needed to be alone, to think. She was trying to understand everything and prepare herself for when Damon would come back. But really, she couldn't succeed in any. That's when Caroline showed up.

 **\- Hey, you okay ? I don't mean to bother you, I just wanted to check up on you, you knnow...after everything I told you.**

 **\- I'm...fine I guess. And you're not bothering at all, Care.**

Bonnie answered, and smiled sweetly at her best friend. Caroline took her hand, sitting next to her, and sighed.

 **\- I know what Damon did hurt you, Bon. And honestly, I'd kick his ass if he wasn't our only chance to get rid of that psycho huntress.** (Bonnie laughed quietly) **But...There's still something I need to know. And maybe, you need to know it too.**

Bonnie looked up at Caroline, seeing the sincerity in the blonde's blue eyes. And though she feigned ignorance, she knew exactly what her best friend was talking about.

 **\- What is it, Care ?**

 **\- Are you in love with Damon ?** She blurted out, all in one breath.

Bonnie looked away and stayed silent for some minutes. Finally, she admitted :

 **\- Yes, I am.**

 **\- I knew it !** , the blonde girl exclaimed. Bonnie looked at her weirdly.

 **\- Care, that's not a good thing !**

 **\- We'll talk about that later. How long have you been in love with him ?**

 **\- I realized it after Enzo attacked us and the Armory took him. I suspected I had more than friendly feelings for him, but I needed a confirmation. And I had one when he was kidnapped by the Armory : I was so scared for him that I couldn't think straight. I wanted to save him and tell him, but then you guys stopped me from going anywhere. And the next thing I knew, you and Stefan told me he was dead.**

Caroline looked at her apologetically.

 **\- I'm sorry, Bon. But...now that he's back, maybe you could tell him and see what happens ?** , she suggested.

 **\- Hell no ! Not after what he's done to me. He doesn't deserve to know, and I don't wanna be with someone who thinks killing himself to protect me is better than actually protecting me while living. I don't need another shitty lovestory. Besides, I'm with Enzo now.**

 **\- Yeah...like that's gonna stop him.** Caroline murmured.

 **\- I'm sorry...what was that ?** , asked Bonnie.

 **\- Uhm, nothing. I was just saying that we both know, you and Enzo are not meant to be. You got with him because you felt alone and because you were hurting, and Enzo just never experienced someone caring about him, that's why. You know you're not in love with him.** Caroline stated.

 **\- Then, what do you suggest, Miss Matchmaker ?** , she joked.

Caroline smiled a little, seeing that her best friend was getting back to her old self and was joking. She had missed that. But, the fact that Bonnie didn't deny what she just said wasn't missed by Caroline.

 **\- My advice would be to talk to Damon first. See what were his reasons for doing what he did. Then, you can see if it's enough to forgive him and maybe tell him what you feel for him. But just don't rush into things.** , she said, squeezing Bonnie's hand affectionately.

With that said, Caroline left, leaving Bonnie alone with her thoughts and what she had just adviced her to do. No need to say Bonnie was lost. Confusion was an understatement for what she was feeling right now.

As the night started to fall, Bonnie decided to get back inside. Damon was supposed to come back tomorrow, and that would be the longest and most sleepless night of her young life.

The smell of bacon, scrambled egs, pancakes and many other things woke Bonnie up. She checked on her right, only to see that Enzo was already downstairs. She quickly put on some shorts and joined the others. Enzo was the first one to greet her.

 **\- Hello, love.** He kissed her on the lips and quickly got back to not burning the pancakes.

Bonnie didn't answer and just started eating her pancakes. Today Damon was coming back from wherever the hell he was hiding, and Bonnie didn't feel like playing the perfect girlfriend and showing PDA with Enzo. To be honest, she didn't feel like being her girlfriend anymore. It pained her, because she really loved him : he had been her rock during those 3 years, and he had been there for her all along. He had protected her, he had loved her, he had motivated her and helped her get better. But she wasn't in love with him, she had never been. And what Caroline had told her yesterday was true : she couldn't go on like this and pretend she was happily in love. It wasn't fair to her, nor to Enzo. She just had to find the moment to break up with him. And this would certainly not be today : there was enough drama coming for the day already. What she didn't know, was that the drama would come way earlier than she thought, as the front door opened and a familiar voice exclaimed :

 **\- Hello, anyone there ? Stefan ?**

 **\- We're in the kitchen, Damon.**

Hearing his voice was already too much for Bonnie. She stopped eating and quickly got out of here, ignoring the look everyone gave her. They surely didn't expect her to run away, but she just couldn't face him right now. Not so early in the morning. Not ever. Caroline sighed as Damon entered.

After talking with everyone and catching up with Stefan, while discussing a way to take Rayna down for good, Damon decided to face her. Bonnie. He needed to see her. He knew she was angry, pissed, hurt and disappointed Stefan had told him and Caroline pratically gave him a lecture about what he had done to her but he just needed to talk to her. See his best friend. Touch her. Feel her. Hear her voice. He had missed her the most, out of everyone. Even more than his own brother. And abandoning her was not that easy. It was not as simple as everyone thought it had been to him. He felt like abandoning a part of himself. But, a part he couldn't lose or put in jeopardize. And he would do whatever it takes to get her to forgive him, because he couldn't imagine living without her, now that he was back. It had taken him Bonnie to be hurt by Enzo and the Armory, and her dating Enzo to realize he was in love with her. And deeply, madly, insanely in love with his best friend.

At first, he hadn't recognized it yet. Because he only knew obsession or toxic love. But what he felt for her was pure , healthy and for the first time in his life : it felt _right._ He had talked about it with Stefan, because his brother knew him so well that he had figured it out before him, and Stefan had told him it was _true love._ The one he had once felt for Elena, and the one he felt and still felt for Caroline, now. That's how he understood what he had with Elena was not love. It was something else, between love and obsession. Something which resulted in a toxic and very wrong relationship, where Elena changed for the worst, and where he only did things for her. He had lost his own personality while being with Elena. And Bonnie had given it back to him.

He found her in the library, looking through her old grimoire. Probably to find a spell that could help them with the Rayna problem. She was sitting on the couch, looking as beautiful as ever. She was literally gorgeous, he thought. To him, she hadn't changed one bit but again, he wasn't there to see her while she was at the hospital. He blamed himself so much for it.

 **\- See you didn't lose your habits, during those years, Bon. Searching for a spell in your Grams' grimoire.** He smiled quickly.

 **\- See you didn't change one bit either : starting a conversation with me like you did nothing wrong and everything's fine.** , she spat back. His smile disappeared.

 **\- Bonnie...I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong, but you need to hear me out, please...**

 **\- No, I'm not doing this right now ! Just seeing you makes me wanna throw up. To think I grieved** _ **for months**_ **, and everything was just a** _ **lie**_ **...A lie from** _ **YOU**_ **.,** Bonnie said bitterly, shooting daggers at him.

Damon frowned at her mentioning she grieved for months. His guilt just got worse by seeing how it affected her, how much she hated him right now. She was hurt, badly. And he didn't know how to make it better. But he wouldn't give up without trying. She meant too much to him, just to let her get away without hearing his apology.

Bonnie got up and went straight for the door, walking past him. Damon quickly grabbed her arm before she could.

 **\- Bonnie, wait !**

 **\- Let. Go. Of. Me.** , she answered, emphasising each word. She was threatening.

 **\- Not before you let me explain myself.**

 **\- Why the hell would I care what you have to say ?! You abandoned me Damon, that's all there is to say. Nothing you do can make it better. So just leave it alone !** , she yelled, finally letting go of her emotions.

 **\- I did NOT abandon you, damn it Bonnie ! I did it to protect Stefan, to protect _YOU_. You kept getting hurt _because of me_. Because of _my_ behavior, _my_ actions and _my_ ennemies. I couldn't let you both pay the price for me. You were not supposed to die for me, Bon ! **He yelled back , hoping that would hold her back and keep her from walking out again.

Bonnie jerked away from him and looked at him, with tears forming in her olive green eyes.

 **\- That wasn't for you to decide. You could have talked to me at least, share your fear and your feelings ! That's what we're supposed to do in a friendship, Damon ! You do NOT kill yourself, dessicate yourself to protect the other. That's not how it works. Not with me. Not with us. I thought you knew that, Damon. I thought you knew our friendship was not about you protecting me, like you did with Elena. I can protect myself, I can protect you. You were supposed to learn from your mistakes, be different with me. The way you act with Elena, the Damon you are with Elena, is not the one I want in my life. And unfortunately, that's this Damon who decided to dessicate himself and lie to me, without telling me. And this Damon, hurt me. Badly. I valued our friendship, and you doing that was like spitting on it.**

She finished, breathless. She had just told him what she had felt when she had learned that he had lied to her. That last sentence described it perfectly. The tears were streaming down her cheeks now, and Damon was speechless. He hadn't thought about it like that. Not in that way. Spitting on his friendship with Bonnie was the last thing he wanted to do, and hurting her this much as well. Clearing his throat, he started explaining himself too, trying not to show what she had said affected him :

 **\- You're right...I was so afraid of losing you, forever, that my old self came back. I did what I always have done before : I acted like a selfish bastard. The Armory and many other ennemies knew that you and Stefan were my weaknesses. They knew if they wanted to get to me, they only had to hurt one of you two. And that thought fritghtened the hell out of me, Bon ! I don't think you realize what you really mean to me : you're my best friend, but so much more than that. You're not the kind of best friend that was Enzo to me, or that Alaric is to me. No. You're special. Because you have hope, hope for me. Ric accepted me for who I am, and that's why he became my buddy, but it stops there. And you did too. The only difference with you, is that you had hope that I could change and be better, without Elena. That was a first for me. Ric, and even Stefan, always told me Elena made me better. But you, you told me that I could make myself better, without her help. That Elena was not the one to control the good or the bad in me. You succeeded erasing my biggest complex since Katherine. Just with your friendship, just with your hope. So if I had lost you that day, what would have I done huh ?! Losing you means losing hope, to me. I had to protect you. And my mistake was in the way I did it. I should have killed every single person that would have come to you, and not dessicate myself to prevent those persons from wanting to hurt you to hurt me. I should have fought by your side, beside you. And I'm sorry for that. I guess I still have some major things to learn. But I just can't do it without you, Bon. I need you. You're healthy to me, and you can't even imagine how I'm feeling right now, knowing that I possibly lost your friendship. I can't even forgive myself for what you had to go through because of my stupid self, so I understand that you can't forgive me now. But, please, I'm just asking you to hear me out and try to understand me, like you do so well.**

While speaking, Damon grabbed her hand. Bonnie was crying her eyes out now. It was so hard to hear that. After denying her feelings for him and making herself believe that he didn't care about her nor value their friendship, it was hard to heart the total opposite. Because now, it meant that she had to forgive him. It meant that he valued her, that he loved her and that she would be the bad one if she just let him hanging while he was admitting, for once, what he was feeling. What he trully feared. He had never opened up so much to anyone, and that made all her anger vanish. But she still needed time to process everything. Forgiving all of his actions would be hard. And what scared her was that forgiving him also meant facing her feelings. And she was not ready to do that yet : she had too many insecurities to deal with. So, she simply nodded.

 **\- Thanks...for telling me that. But, that's...that's not enough...for now. I need time.** , she explained, clearing her throat and wiping her eyes.

Damon nodded and smiled a little, stroking her cheek. The fact that she didn't instantly pull away was a good sign to him. So he accepted her answer, willing to give her time to be completely forgiven.

 **\- I understand. Thanks, for hearing me. Whenever you're ready, just...tell me. Okay ? Take your time, but tell me. I need to know we're gonna be okay.** , he pleaded.

 **\- Okay. See you, Damon.** , Bonnie replied, smiling a little. She didn't show that what he just had said had touched her.

Nodding, Damon watched as she exited the library. This was going to be long and painful, but at least he knew they would be okay. The harder would be to not talk to her like before, and wait for her to come back to him. But he would be strong. For her, and for their friendship.

During the afternoon, the gang had established a plan to take down Rayna and the Armory. Everyone had said what they thought about it and shared their ideas. Caroline had noticed that Damon and Bonnie seemed to get along and weren't tearing each other's throat out. It meant they had talked. She thought it was a good thing, and the way Damon looked at her best friend didn't go unnoticed by her. She knew Bonnie loved him, she had admitted it to her. But she still had to be sure about what Damon felt towards her « heart-sister ». That's why, after everyone left to do whatever they wanted, she decided to follow Damon in the kitchen. She deeply wanted Bonnie to be happy, and if Damon was going to be the one to give her that, then so be it. But she still had to make sure her best friend wouldn't get hurt and spare her another useless or hurtful relationship.

 **\- Hey... I know we've never been on good terms, but do you mind me asking you a question ?** , she spoke, making her presence known.

Damon turned around, and looked at her weirdly. He actually didn't mind talking to her : he had learned to get along with the blonde vampire through the years, but the expression on her face was not the kind she usually wore for him. She looked hopeful and maybe a little caring. That was odd to him.

 **\- Uhm...sure. Shoot it, Blondie !**

Caroline rolled her eyes at his irony. The man could never be serious, even for a one minute talk.

Anyway, she went straight to the point, since she wanted to get her answer the fastest possible.

 **\- How do you feel about Bonnie ?**

Damon stared at her, a little bit taken aback. He knew her question would be something serious, because she never talked to him unless it was for deep business, but he hadn't expected that one.

 **\- Why do you suddenly want to know that, Barbie ?** , he asked her, a little defensive.

 **\- Because I love Bonnie, and I think she deserves happiness. And though it may surprise you, I want to know if you could be the one to make her happy. Obviously, you mean a lot to her since she went completely crazy after your supposed death. She grieved for months, she was depressed : now I want her to find happiness again.** , Caroline explained, hoping to get him to confess to her.

 **\- Fair enough...** , he answered, seeing how serious Caroline was. **Okay. So here's the thing, and hear it well because I'm not repeating it : Bonnie means a lot to me. She's my best friend, the one who succeeded healing me from all my psychologic issues and many more. She's the one that keeps me sane, but not with her presence. The simple thought of her keeps me safe and remembers me I can't get back to what I was before. She's healthy to me, and trust me, that's a first. And if anything ever happened to her, I would lose my mind and probably try to bring her back at all cost. But I wouldn't fall back into my bad habits, like I would with Elena. I would fight for her, until I get her back. Here, you have your answer.**

While speaking, he looked straight into Caroline's eyes, making her understand that he meant every word.

 **\- One more thing : are you in love with her ?** , she asked, wanting to know the ultimate thing.

 **\- … Do I really have to answer that, Baby Vamp ?** , he simply said , but hesitated a bit.

Ignoring the nickname he had used to call her, she smiled a little. She couldn't deny that he was being honest with her. Maybe for the first time since she got to know him. And it touched her in a sens, that he trusted her enough to confess how he felt for her best friend to her ,whereas they were far from being friends. From now on, she knew she had to put those two together and play matchmaker. Maybe Bonnie didn't know it yet, but she had the confirmation that Damon and Bonnie were soulmates. It was obvious, even more after talking to both of them.

She nodded at Damon and left the kitchen without another word. Somehow, it made her think about how her and Stefan used to be. But those memories pained her too much, and she quickly focused on something else, not wanting to remember how she was still hurting from what he had done to her three years ago. Bonnie wasn't the only one with relationship problems, but she was the one who deserved it to be fixed as soon as possible. After everything she had done for them, and everything she had went through, it was only legitimate. And being her best friend, Caroline took it as her role to help Bonnie get her hapy ending.

A few more days later, tension was back between Bonnie and Damon, unfortunately for everyone. Admitting to Caroline that he was in love with Bonnie had made Damon face his feelings and the relationship she had with Enzo more consciously. He had to witness their PDA and watch Enzo give her the affection that he desperately wanted to be giving her. It was kind of unbearable for him and disgusting to see. In other words, Damon was jealous as hell. Insanely jealous and angry, because he didn't have her. But he was planning to.

As a result, he had been bothering his former best friend and the witch : by interupting them while they were kissing, glaring at them or at Bonnie, or stopping them from being alone in a room more than one second. He was everywhere they were, kind of creepy, if you asked Bonnie. And annoying to the point that punching him seemed quite fair, if you asked Enzo. Damon made it impossible for them to spend time alone, or act as a couple. Simply because he didn't want them to, and because he already considered Bonnie as his, even though he still had to seduce her and get the girl.

So, more than once, Stefan had to seperate him from Enzo and Caroline had to calm down Bonnie and stop her from using her magic against Damon (with the intention of hurting him badly). To say she was pissed was an understatement. They were back on good terms, and she felt like he was wasting it all by acting like a jerk. And though Damon wanted to be forgiven, he couldn't help himself : this Enzo dude (once his best friend but let's forget about that dark period) was touching, kissing and sleeping with the love of his life !

After another jerk _y_ act of Damon, Bonnie stood in the living room, staring through the big window. She needed a moment to try and calm herself down. She was in love with the man, but right now, he really had pissed her off. There were ways, polite and mature ones, to tell things. And his childish manners were annoying her. It was hurting her, because (since she didn't know how he felt) his actions made it seem like she didn't deserve to be loved, at least for her.

Damon stepped in the room, going to stand behind her. She had felt him coming, thanks to her witchy side.

With what seemed like a low growl, and a threat , she snapped :

 **\- Do. Not. Get. Any. Closer.**

 **\- Bonnie...** , the blue-eyed vampire sighed, defeated.

The green-eyed beauty suddenly turned around , eyes wide open and looking like she was ready to burn the hell out of his vampiric self.

 **\- What the hell is wrong with you Damon ?! Why are you being such a jerk ?! WHAT IS YOUR GOT DAMN PROBLEM WITH ME ?** , she yelled at him.

 **\- I don't have a problem with you, Bonnie. I have a problem with Enzo, and the stupid couple you form with him !** , he screamed back, the simple thought of them as a couple making him angry again.

 **\- What the fuck is wrong with me and Enzo ?! We were back on good terms, Damon, and you just decide to waste it all by acting like a complete asshole all of a sudden. If you think that's how you're gonna get me to forgive you, then you're insanely wrong and stupid ! Right now, I'm holding myself back from setting you on fire.** , Bonnie replied, hands flying in the air as she expressed her feelings.

 **\- Well, please do. You know you won't.** , he answered, wanting to piss her off even more.

It was always like that between them : at least their dynamic hadn't changed and was still the same, he thought. So did she.

 **\- Don't tempt me. You know I will if you continue your bastard act.** , she snapped back, glaring so hard at him she could have created holes in his head.

 **\- I'll tell you what's wrong : Enzo doesn't deserve you. That's the problem, Bonnie !**

 **\- Oh really now ?! And why is that ? Are you an expert in relationships now, Damon ? Because last I checked, yours were ten times worse than mine !** , she stated, shooting daggers at him.

That did it for him. He sped in front of her face in a second, surprising her. Now he had her full atention.

 **\- First : before I was kidnapped by the Armory, Enzo betrayed both of us by trying to kill me, thanks to Tyler Lockwolf. Second : he knocked you down and stole your powers with whatever crap he had got from the Armory. Third : he was once part of the Armory. And last but not least : you got with him after I died, because you felt lonely and you were depressed. Which means, in other terms, that he used your weak state to be able to date you, because he was so desperate for someone to love him. And since your heart was crushed at that moment, you needed someone to love you just as much and you wanted it as badly, to forget the pain. So you drowned yourself in a fake lovestory to keep living a normal life. Or try to, at least. That's what is wrong in that relationship, Bon : trust me, I know the feeling.** , he explained, looking longingly into her eyes, showing her he was so sorry for what he had put her into.

Captured by his intense stare, Bonnie finally said :

 **\- What makes you think that's how I felt ? How would you know ?!**

 **\- Because that's how I felt once, when Katherine died. And because being away from you does the same to me : it drives me insane, Bon. And thanks to you, I've learnt a lot about toxic relationships : and I can recognize it when I see one. You know I'm right. Enzo's not what you need, Bonnie. And I can't let you stay with him, knowing that it's wrong.**

Shaking her head and stepping a little away from him, she raised her voice once more. Calming her was not as easy as he thought it would be, Damon thought. She may have been way angrier and more hurt than what he had thought.

 **\- Are you serious right now ?! What the HELL makes you think you have a say in MY realtionship and who I choose to be with, Damon ?! You LEFT me. I don't need your advice, I don't want your opinion : you lost that right when you decided to dessicate yourself by lying to me and abandon me.** , tears were forming in her beautiful eyes, a horrible sight to Damon.

 **\- I want you to be happy, Bonnie. And again, I'm so got damn sorry for what I did, but I can't take it back ! Enzo is not the kind of man you need, I know you. And I can't help myself but feel disgusted by what you two share. It's so wrong and false. I'm only trying to protect you, Bon. Once more. That's all I want to do. And I understand that you can't forgive me right now, or that it may seem like I'm a complete bastard, but that's just how I am with the people I love. I'm possessive, passionate and protective.** , he admitted, looking intensely into her eyes.

Bonnie didn't expect that. Her breath caught up in her throat as the word « love » came out of his mouth. A word he had never pronounced, except when he was talking to Elena. Not even to his brother. Knowing it was now or never, she took a deep breath and finally asked :

 **\- Just give me one reason to believe you. One reason not to hate you or want you out of my life for good.**

Bringing his hand to her cheek and staring deeply and lonvingly into her green orbs, Damon said :

 **\- Because I'm in love with you, Bonnie Bennett.**

Bonnie stopped breathing. She stared at him,speechless. She did not expect him to say that. She did not expect him to admit it to her. She did not expect him to feel that way to her at all. She thought it was one-sided, that he was too much in love with Elena to even think that way about another woman. It seemed she was wrong.

Tearing up and smiling a little, she replied :

 **\- Wow...I...hum...I don't...I didn't think...** , she tried to talk but she was so amazed and mesmerized by his intense blue-eyes and his sexy smirk that she couldn't make a sentence. His lips were also a big distraction, as she gazed at them.

Taking it as his cue and best chance, Damon pressed his lips against hers, kissing her with everything in him. She kissed him back instantly, opening her mouth to welcome his tongue in it. Damon happily obliged and tasted every corner of her mouth and her tongue, as she wrapped her arms around her neck, and he around her waist. It felt so god damn right and good. They both had been craving it for so long, it felt like rebirth. Coming up for fresh air, after drowning for a long time. Breathless, Bonnie broke the kiss.

 **\- I love you.** , she confessed, tightening her grip on his neck.

 **\- I love you too.** , he replied passionately.

And he lifted her chin to kiss her one more time. Much more passionately, to the point where it was starting to get very hard for both of them not to tear each other's clothes off. Bonnie broke the kiss once more.

 **\- Wait...What about, when Elena wake up and the consequences of it all ?** , she panicked.

 **\- Screw the consequences ! We'll deal with it when time comes. Right now, I need to take you upstairs to my bedroom, and remove that sexy little dress off of your gorgeous body.** , he whispered tentatively in her ear, making her shiver.

 **\- I'd love to but...I have to break up with Enzo before. I mean, I loved that kiss and all, but it's still wrong when I'm in another relationship.**

He smiled at her sorry eyes. The fact that she was so kind and mature about a situation only made him love her more. If that was possible. And as much as he prefered taking her right then and there, he was thrilled at the idea of Enzo getting his sorry ass dumped. For him.

 **\- No, you do that. I've been waiting for that moment for a long time, trust me. Dump the guy first, then come back to me and we'll start showing how much we love each other.** , he smirked, winking at her and making her laugh.

 **\- Alright ! I can't wait. See you later, Damon.** , she said, smiling cutely but sexily.

 **\- Hurry up, Bennett !** , he replied, as he watched her walk away. His eyes stayed on her sexy little body : she was going to be the death of him, he thought.

From that moment, he knew that no matter what happened in the future, or when Elena wake up, they would be alright. Because they were meant to be, they were soulmates. And no one could get in between soulmates.

THE END

 **Give your thoughts and impressions, and please leave a comment to say if you liked it or not. I appreciate constructive comments, as well as pleasurable ones. Lol. Have a nice day, hope you enjoyed reading it !**

 **PS : I'm french and that's the first time I write something that big in english, so sorry for the mistakes and tell me if there is some. Thanks.**


	2. You WHAT !

_**Bonnie and Damon argue on some major mistake Damon does with their 5 year-old son, Ethan. Being a father is still new to him, after all these years. But they always manage to understand each other.**_

 _ **** WARNING****_

 _ **Knowing how Bamon are with each other, I warn you that there could be some shocking words for those who are very sensitive, in the end. Let's say their sexy time is always on point, not matter the situation.**_

 _ **I haven't really worked a lot on it, so it's just a little something I decided to publish for you. Kisses, KatemonLazuli**_

* * *

Bonnie was pacing impatiently in her living-room.

Damon and their son, Ethan, had gone into the woods to train a little. The 5 year-old little boy was a hybrid : half witch, half vampire. He was human and not immortal, but he possessed some of the supernatural characteristics of a vampire : the strength and the speed. So naturally, once their little miracle was born, Damon had made it his job to teach his son how to fight, and how to be a _badass, kick-ass, strong_ vampire. Hence this small father/son session in the woods, which also allowed them to get closer, as they spent time together, alone.

Anyways, the father and his son were supposed to be back by four p.m, and it was seven p.m. Bonnie, just like any mother, was worried sick and didn't know what to do. She knew they might have a problem, but she had no information on what was going on, nor where they were.

Sighing anxiously, Bonnie checked her phone for a message or a missed call from Damon, but found none.

Deciding she couldn't stand there doing nothing anymore, while the love of her life and her son might be in danger, she started pulling out candles to do a locator spell. She called everyone : Stefan, Elena, Caroline, even Tyler. But no one had seen them, and they all told her to wait a few hours before doing anything. Three hours without hearing from Ethan and Damon were enough for her, though.

Just as she lit the candles with a wave of her hands, the front door opened in a hurry, and small steps echoed in the hallway. They were followed by an over-excited 5 year-old, all covered in dust and soil, running towards her, black curls bouncing on his head, and wearing a triumphant grin.

 **\- MOMMY !** , he yelled, almost falling to the ground as he hurried towards his mother.

Bonnie stopped immediatly, blowing on the candles to extinguish them, as she turned her worried face towards her son.

 **\- Oh, thank God ! Ethan !** , she breathed in relief, opening her arms for him to run into them, which he did. He burried his face in his mother's neck, enjoying the warm hug she was giving him.

Just then, Damon entered the living-room, looking rather amused, and ready to have his brain cells exploded, once Bonnie figures out what happened to them. His clothes were as dirty as Ethan's : they looked like they did a rally.

 **\- Where the hell were you, Damon ?!** , Bonnie asked impatiently, raising her eyebrows once she noticed Damon's _« sorry face »._ Should be interesting, judging by his expression.

 **\- Hum, well you know... Spending some father/son quality time, training in the woods, just like I told you.** , he smiled innocently, giving her his famous « _please believe me because I'm hot and you can't resist me »_ look.

Putting Ethan down, Bonnie sent him a look, and their 5 year-old boy giggled, knowing very well where this was heading. His father was about to be grounded, and he thought it was so funny. Sometimes his dad acted like a child, just like him.

 **\- Damon, don't start.** , the brunette beauty warned, an annoyed look on her pretty face. **What happened ? Tell me, _now_. ** , she ordered, and Damon smirked, because he loved seeing her angry. She looked so sexy when she was mad at him.

 **\- Okay, okay. No need to get all bossy on me, _babe_. ** , he replied, taking a quick glance at Ethan, who seemed very much amused by the situation. _That little monster._ **You know I love bossy you, but only within the confines of our bedroom.** , the vampire added, winking at her.

 **\- You're not getting any if you keep up with this attitude, _honey_. ** , she rolled her eyes, glaring at him.

 **\- Dad taught me how to fight against werewolves, mommy ! It was awesome : we beat them all !** , Ethan suddenly blurted out, with a proud and ethusiastic tone.

Bonnie's eyes widened , just as Damon face palmed himself. _Oh God_. The pleasure of having a child : they always told the truth. Bad ones _too_. He was so screwed. He had dreamt all day about what he was going to do to his beautiful, hot and sexy woman once he got home, but he couldn't see any of his fantasies happening now that Bonnie knew the truth. The right one.

 **\- Sorry, you WHAT ?!** , the Bennett witch screamed, and Ethan figured he shouldn't have said it. _Well, too late_. His dad was an adult, huh ? Well, his mom had always told him adults had to face their choices and assume everything.

 **\- Calm down, babe. It wasn't like that. I can explain, _I swear_. ** , Damon mumbled, a sheepish look on his face, as he tried take a few steps towards his lover, but she shot daggers at him. And he decided not to push her buttons, not wanting to end up on fire.

 **\- Oh yeah ?** Bonnie challenged him, glaring. **Well, I'm all ears. Tell me what the _hell_ happened for our son to meet werewolves in the first place ? ** , she questionned angrily, actually considering to strangle her lover.

 **\- Look : we were having our time, training in the woods as I told you. And then, _out of nowhere_ , some werewolves decided to join us and transform that training into practice. That's all. **, the eldest Salvatore explained, trying to sound coherent, but Bonnie wasn't buying it at all.

 **\- Werewolves don't come after vampires, unless they're on their territory. And vice-versa. Mystic Falls established that rule years ago, Damon.** , she stated, sighing angrily, before bending down to face her son. **Ethan, can you please go into your room for a little while ? I need to talk to your father.** , she told him sweetly.

The little guy looked at his father briefly, before focusing back onto his mother's green eyes. He nodded silently, walking towards the stairs. He knew there was no way he could try to eavesdrop, with his _witchy_ mom. Just as he started walking up the stairs, he whispered :

 **\- Sorry, dad. It was really fun ! I hope mommy forgives you.** , so only Damon could hear him. His father hid a small smile, nodding as an answer. _Daddy's boy._

 **\- I heard you, Ethan. I put a spell to be able to hear everything in case something happened, days ago. It's still working, baby.** , Bonnie smirked, raising her eyebrows.

 **\- Oh. Well, don't be too hard on him, mom. I know you love him too much anyway.** , Ethan shrugged impassively, like it was no big deal for a 5 year-old to say something like that, before disappearing into his bedroom.

Damon chuckled, as Bonnie shook her head. But she quickly turned on her heels to face her lover, ready to lecture him for putting their son in danger.

 **\- Now tell me the truth, Damon.** , she demanded softly, knowing yelling wouldn't lead them anywhere.

 **\- I made a mistake. We were having so much fun in the woods, that I completely forgot about the territories. And when I noticed it, it was too late.** , Damon finally admitted, and watched as Bonnie bit her lips.

Exhaling deeply, she walked closer to him.

 **\- You have to be careful, Damon. He may be smart for his age, but he's still only 5 years old.** , she shook her head to show she disapproved his behavior. **What if something happened to him, back there ? What if a werewolf bit him ? You have to be more responsible.** , the beautiful witch reasoned him, thinking about everything that could have went wrong in this situation.

Gulping down, Damon grabbed her hands, and stared at her intensely. He was so taken into his son that he forgot about his safety for some seconds. Something he would regret his whole life. But hey, to his defense, Ethan was quite powerful already, and he had been able to defend himself with his powers very effectively.

 **\- You think I didn't think about it ? I made a huge mistake, Bonnie. I'm so sorry.** , he told her, rubbing her forearms in a soothing manner. **I was so caught up in him : Ethan gives me so much joy, and happiness, that I got carried away. I won't ever do it again, I promise. He means the world to me : you and our son are my life.** , Damon confessed, eyes intense and pleading for forgiveness.

 **\- I know...** , Bonnie sighed, laying her head against his chest as he pulled her closer. **It's just... Ethan is a _miracle_ : vampires and witches are not supposed to have kids. I guess I love him even more for this reason, and I don't want anything to happen to him. But I get what you felt. You just have to be more careful from now on. ** , she chewed on her lips, raising her head to meet his azure eyes.

 **\- I promise I won't let anything ever happen to our son, Bon. You have my word. I'd die for him, just like I'd die for you.** , he reassured her, brushing his nose against hers tenderly.

 **\- Same for me.** , the Bennett beauty returned, before closing her eyelids and pecking Damon's lips softly.

They stayed like that for some minutes, embracing each other, breathing the other's scent in. And just enjoying the fact that they were both happy, alive, and in love. After everything they had been through, life had given them a beautiful gift : Ethan.

 **\- But for your information : this fight against werewolves, though very dangerous, allowed our son to practice and show how powerful he actually is. He impressed me ! I swear he took them down faster than you would have !** , Damon teased her, winking jokingly.

 **\- Don't think so, Dracula !** , Bonnie laughed, hitting him playfully on the shoulder. **Come on, I need to go make dinner**. , she informed him, wiggling out of his strong embrace,and heading in the kitchen, a smile plastered on her face.

However, Damon had other intentions. He vamp sped in front of her, and pinned her against the wall, before she even got the chance to reach the kitchen.

 **\- Huh, huh, Missy.** , Damon smirked, tilting his finger from side to side. **I have other plans for us. And I've been thinking about it all day, just so you know.** , he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, leaving no doubt about what he was refering to.

Bonnie smirked,chewing on her lips. It was very tempting. And she was actually extremely horny after their little fight. She had been all day, to be honest. They hadn't been able to touch each other for a few days, either because Ethan was there and they obviously couldn't do it in front of him, or because they had guests or were invited over.

 **\- We can't, Damon. Ethan's just upstairs, he could hear us.** , she stated, not sounding very convinced about her excuse, as she started breathing heavily.

Lifting his eyebrows, the blue-eyed vampire licked his lips, before bending his head a little, to whisper seductively in her ear :

 **\- He's probably playing, and you know nothing distracts him when he does. Plus, you're a sexy, powerful witch : you can use that silence spell you know very well.** , he tempted, nibbling on her earlobe, knowing it was one of Bonnie's weak spots.

 **\- Mmmm...** , she moaned, biting on her lips. **It's wrong... ,** she tried, whimpering when Damon lifted her black dress and ran his warm hands against her caramel thighs.

 **\- That's what turns you on, baby.** , he kissed her lips passionately, only letting go of them when she needed to breath. **I know you, Bon.** , he whispered again, his breath lingering against her pulse point, as her hands wrapped around his neck. **I know what you need.** , Damon teased her some more when he saw she was giving in, grazing the soft brown skin of her breast with his fangs. It did it for the brunette.

 **- _Tempus Silentium._ ** , Bonnie breathed out, feeling her magic coming out of her to cast the spell.

Damon smirked when he heard her murmuring the silence spell, and Bonnie jumped to envelop him between her legs. She was already soaking wet and Damon's cock was almost fully erected, as he pulled her panties off and she unbuttoned his jeans.

Next thing they knew, their clothes were scattered all around the floor, their bodies mixed together, and their mouths exploring each other, as he took her repeatedly against the wall, making her bounce and scream with each thrust.

Thankfully for them, Ethan had fallen asleep on his bed while playing, and they never got interrupted.


	3. Decade Dance 2:0

_**Plot : Takes place during season 8. Decade Dance is happening again, and Bonnie sees it as the best occasion to lure Damon to them. **_

_**Away from the others, Bamon share a dance by the lake. Will Bonnie be able to reach Damon's soul, or is it too late to save him ?**_

 _ **Didn't go the way I planned to write it, but well... I hope you get the picture of everything, and the intensity of the scene. Tried my best to do so. ;)**_

* * *

It was a beautiful night, on that saturday.

The sky was full of stars, and the moon was shining perfectly above the students' head. Tonight was the famous Decade Dance of the highschool of Mystic Falls. It was usually organized by students and teachers themselves, but this year, the Mayor allowed everyone to help. In other words, for the first time, any inhabitant of the small town was welcomed to join the party.

No need to say Caroline did a great job at convincing them to allow that, in the first place. Without compulsion, of course. It was _Caroline Forbes_ after all : she had a full theory and dissertation prepared to expose the reasons why the Decade Dance should be opened to everyone in the town.

It was no surprise the bubbly vampire soon became the one in charge of the whole organization : being a party planner wasn't something Caroline got tired of.

Anyways, no one in their right mind would criticize Caroline's amazing job, and her true gift for decorating places. The young mom had judged it would be better if the Decade Dance took place outside, this year. There was enough room in the giant park behind the highschool, and people would enjoy it more this way.

The theme of this year's Decade Dance were the 1990's. People were disguised in the fun period's time, wearing accessories that seemed so old nowadays, yet had been so revolutionary back then. Like a beeper, a walkman, the first models of cellphones.

A buffet was set at the entry, decorated with baloons reading _« 1990's Decade Dance »_ , and full of delicious-looking food. Beautiful lights were put all around the park ; some of them in trees, bushes, or on benches ; illuminating the party and creating a magical atmosphere. It was almost like a fairytale. The dancefloor had been settled just in front of the lake, surrounded by street lamps, which were decorated with soft white ribbons, and pink bows _._ Everyone was enjoying themselves, laughing, dancing, singing, and mesmerized by the sumptuous sight of the scenery.

Everyone, except three people : Caroline, Stefan, and Bonnie. Tonight was not about having the time of their lives on the dancefloor, for them. They had a plan. It had been two weeks since their last (unsuccessful) encounter with Damon and Enzo, and tonight was about luring the two evil vampires, to them. They knew they couldn't resist a party full of fresh blood, and new victims to slaughter. Well, they hoped it was tempting enough.

So the plan consisted in waiting for at least one of them to show up, and then try to get as much information as possible. They were conscious they wouldn't be able to _heal_ them in one night, but they had to start somewhere. This context of dance, songs, fun, and drinking might be a good way to get them to open up. It was their best chance at creating some kind of intimacy. People were always unpredictable during parties, and being evil didn't make you an exception. Maybe they would blurt some major facts on their current state.

 **\- You ready ?** , Caroline asked Bonnie, dressed in a beautiful red long dress, which revealed a part of her right leg, and hair pulled up in a professionnally-made bun.

 **\- You mean ready to possibly dance with the Devil in person ?** , the Bennett witch lifted an eyebrow, joking. **Yeah. I'm _readier_ than ever. ** , she added, sounding quite confident, regarding the life-threatening situation.

 **\- Tonight's _the_ night, Bon. I feel it. ** , the blond vampire replied, staring encouragingly in Bonnie's green orbs, to which the brunette simply nodded.

She wasn't really in the mood for fake promises. She knew nothing was written in the stars. Tonight could either be a success, or a beautiful disaster. Only time would tell. But for now, she had to concentrate, and focus on the plan. But it didn't mean she couldn't have some fun while doing it, she thought, as she caught a glass of Champagne from the tray of a passing waiter. Raising her glass to Caroline, she smirked :

 **\- Cheers to hopefully getting answers. And having fun.** , Bonnie winked, knowing her best friend planned on enjoying herself with Stefan, even though they were on a secret mission.

 **\- Wouldn't have said it better, Bon.** , Caroline smiled back, clicking her already half-drunk glass of Champagne with Bonnie's full one.

Excusing herself, Caroline then went to search for Stefan, obviously impatient to share a dance with her boyfriend. Finding herself alone, and guessing she would be for a moment, the young woman decided to have fun a little on her own. Bonnie took a sip from her glass, and put it on the nearest table, before joining the naive and innocent teenagers dancing on the dancefloor.

She danced for two hours non-stop, moving her hips side to side in rythm with the music, singing along to the lyrics of some famous 1990's hit, and enjoying herself. For a brief moment, she forgot about the misery in her life, the pain she felt since Damon and Enzo had been ripped away from her months ago, and the loneliness her current situation made her feel. But her brain was still on high alert, focused on her mission tonight.

That's why, when she felt a strange feeling running through her, making her shiver, the caramel-skinned woman stopped dancing. It was like being high on adrenaline, sensing danger yet being instantly attracted to it. She knew _he_ was there. She couldn't explain it, but she recognized his scent, his presence, even though the influence of the Creature tried to hide it from her. And she remembered perfectly that feeling she felt everytime she was in his presence, evil or not. This bound, this depth of feelings. She wasn't a witch anymore, but nature still worked for her. That's why she managed to spot his dark silhouette, in the middle of a hundreds of people.

Looking up, Bonnie's hazel eyes met Damon's evil blue ones. He was planted on the other side of the dancefloor, fixing her. Something told her he had been doing so for a little longer than she thought. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt , of course. Bonnie didn't expect less from him : what color would the Devil wear, if not black ? She also noted the vampire had undone three of his buttons, revealing a small part of his muscular torso. Once Damon noticed she had spotted him, he adressed her a dark smirk, winking, before disappearing. _Literally_. One minute she was looking right through his evil eyes, and the next, he just vanished out of nowhere.

Swallowing, Bonnie knew what it meant : it was time. Time to share a dance with The Devil.

Shaking her head, as if she was trying to forget how crazy and dangerous what she was about to do was, Bonnie left the dancefloor, and started making her way towards the other side of the lake, leaving the party. Stefan, who was busy dipping Caroline to the floor while dancing and laughing with her, noticed her. Worried, and seeing Bonnie's serious face, he mentioned her to a confused Caroline. Hand in hand, the couple walked hastily towards her, trying not to look suspiscious, or weird.

 **\- Bonnie ! Where are you going ?** , Stefan stopped her, planting himself in front of her, still holding his girlfriend's hand.

Surprised by their sudden appearance, Bonnie jerked a little before raising her head to answer Stefan.

 **\- Damon's here.** , she informed them, voice neutral.

 **\- What ?!** , Caroline exclaimed, looking around her.

 **\- I saw him just seconds ago, while I was on the dancefloor. It worked.** , the Bennett enchantress explained, watching as Stefan frowned.

 **\- So where's he now ? Why are you leaving the party ?** , he questionned, glancing at Caroline.

 **\- Because he's not dumb. I'll never get any answer if I stay where everyone is.** , the beauty sighed. **If I want to prove him I'm not trying anything, I have to show him I'm willing to put myself in danger. He won't suspect anything if he believes he's in the strongest position : him the evil, dangerous, vampire killer, and me, the innocent, powerless, human girl.** Bonnie clarified, watching as they both nodded in understanding.

 **\- You're right.** , Stefan agreed. **But don't you think it's a little too dangerous ? We won't be able to save you in time if he tries anything.** , he stated, worry and concern filling his green orbs.

 **\- I know.** , Bonnie replied knowingly, biting on her lips. **But do I have a choice ? It's our only chance.** , she retorted, fixing the couple intensely.

 **\- Alright.** , Caroline breathed out after some seconds of silence. **But be _extremely_ careful, and don't say or do anything that might make him go on killer mode. _Okay_ ?** , the brunette's best friend insisted, fear covering her tone and her baby blue orbs.

 **\- I promise.** , the Bennett witch reassured her, hugging her in the process.

Pulling away from her best friend, Bonnie gave them both a small smile as Stefan nodded at her, forehead all wrinkled and eyes hopeful, before she left them and made her way towards the isolated part of the lake and the party.

* * *

When she reached the other side of the park, walking slowly, Bonnie didn't feel scared at all. She didn't know why, but she felt like she wasn't in danger. _Tonight_ , at least.

Though the place was perfect to kill someone. You could still hear the music of the Decade Dance playing from here, but people were too far to hear anything. The music covered _any_ sound. And well, at least she'd die wearing a stunning dress, so it could be worse..., she shrugged, trying to lighten the mood she was in. Bonnie was one to believe in the fact that if today wasn't your hour, then nothing would happen to you. On the contrary, if today was your hour, the day you had to die, then you could do nothing to escape it. Yet, she was conscious _she_ had escaped death time and time again. But being a supernatural had its qualities, and it could help in situations like this. Unfortunately, she knew one day death would be fatal to her, and there would be no way to survive it. But she knew tonight wasn't that day. It wasn't her hour.

Figuring Damon would come to her when he'd want to, Bonnie stopped in front of the lake, admiring the view. The moonlight was so bright it illuminated the water in this spectacular, captivating way. She could see herself in it, it was like a mirror.

She contemplated her reflexion : Bonnie was dressed in a sexy white dress, hugging her curves but falling perfectly to the side of her knees, in a very classy way. The top of the dress was a bustier, and her back was completely nude. Her black hair had grown back to her shoulders, beautifully curled for the occasion. The only accessory she was wearing was a diamond ring, that she inherited from her Grams. Her caramel skin was adding to her beauty, bringing out her dress and her green eyes.

Just as she was done checking herself out in the water, another silhouette appeared next to hers. _Damon_. Forgetting how to move for a second, Bonnie stayed still, facing the lake, but kept her heart beating at a normal pace. She didn't know if she was scared, or amazed. The Devil shouldn't be this good-looking, she thought, discreetly inspecting Damon's outfit. She was able to meet his gaze through the water, as she heard him spoke behind her for the first time :

 **\- White. Wise choice, Bonnie.** , Damon observed, smirking as he shamelessly ogled her.

He admired every curve of her body : her perfectly done hair, her delicate neck, the smooth caramel skin of her delicious back, her tantalizing shaped ass, and her sexy tanned legs. He couldn't remember why the Old Damon would choose Elena, over that master piece. He may be evil, dark, dangerous and possessed, it didn't mean he wasn't able to appreciate beauty anymore. And Bonnie was stunning.

 **\- May I have this dance ?** , he asked her once he was done examining her, and Bonnie saw him extand his hand through his reflexion in the lake. **I promise I won't bite tonight.** , the dangerous vampire added, in a curious tone.

Finally turning around, as she remembered how to move her legs, Bonnie faced her best friend. Her bright green eyes connected with his evil blue ones, and for a moment, she was taken aback by the intensity they seemed to have in them. She wasn't expecting him to be polite either.

 **\- How convenient.** , Bonnie responded, placing her hand in his.

She ignored the jolt she felt when her hand touched his, as Damon took some steps back, leading her near a naturally illuminated spot. A new song started playing, resembling a rather animated slow dance.

 **\- I've always loved the nineties.** , Damon stated out of nowhere, putting his right hand on her hip, and interlacing their fingers.

Bonnie raised her eyebrows, intrigued. His weird behavior was driving her crazy, and it had only been a few minutes. She didn't know what to think : she knew Damon was possessed, humanityless, _soulless_ , evil, dark and dangerous. Yet, he was acting like a gentleman, like he still had the capacity to _care._ He was being almost normal, like the Damon she knew. Like her best friend, the one who had moved heaven and earth to save her life. It was very disturbing, but she sucked it up and figured two could play this game. Pretending nothing was wrong.

 **\- Where's Enzo ?** , the witch questionned, tilting her head to the side. She tried to focus on his answer, whether than the feeling of their hand intertwined together, and his other one pressing her hip softly.

 **\- He was busy, tonight.** , Damon simply answered, his feet moving to the rythm of the song. **Why do you care ?** , he lifted a curious eyebrow.

Bonnie swore she caught a glimpse of jealousy in his voice.

 **\- I don't. You two seem to be quite the inseparable dynamic duo, that's all. Evil twins.** , Bonnie said, raising her head up to meet his eyes, and show him she wasn't afraid in the process.

Damon lifted an eyebrow, amused. She was something, he had to admit it. Not even scared one bit. And he _loved_ it. All of his victims were usually so afraid of him they died of pure fear, but Bonnie had met evilness and darkness more than once. His dangerousness wasn't affecting her. A challenging situation, which rendered him _mystifyingly_ attracted to her. It was the first time he felt that, since being possessed. Weirdly, he didn't want it to end. It was new, strange, dangerous, addicting. That's why he wouldn't kill her. Couldn't, and didn't want to.

 **\- He can be very annoying, guess that's a british curse.** , the vampire joked, and Bonnie's mouth lifted up at the corners. **I need my loneliness, sometimes. Might end up killing him out of pure annoyance, otherwise.** , he widened his eyes, twirling them around.

Breathing deeply, Bonnie tried to calm her feelings and her brain for a moment.

Her heart was starting to pound faster than normal, because, somehow, this dance seemed very... intense. And romantic. It was confusing her. And her brain was being assaulted with dozens of running ideas and questions, which she had to select carefully. Her goal was still to get some answers out of him, and she forced herself to remember that.

Damon beat her to speaking. She was thankful for it. It gave her some more time to regain her senses.

 **\- Doesn't all of this stir some memories ?** , the dark-haired vampire gave her a faint scowl, gesturing to them dancing with his head.

Dazed for a moment at his question, Bonnie opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She knew exactly what Damon was refering to, but she didn't expect him to remember that. She didn't expect the dark, evil vampire to talk so naturally to her, as if nothing had changed. As if he wasn't controlled by a magical Creature who ate his soul away.

 **\- The Decade Dance of the 1970's. The night Klaus tried to kill me, and you helped me tricking him.** , Bonnie remembered, smiling funny when she noticed he was glad she remembered.

 **\- A very special night.** , Damon stated, turning her around, before drawing her closer to him. He was unconsciously _gazing_ in her hazel eyes. Extremely weird for a vampire with a lack of feelings. Non-existent feelings, even.

 **\- Careful, Damon. I might start to think you actually care.** , the Bennett woman smirked, quoting her own words from years ago.

 **\- Wouldn't want that.** , Damon wiggled his eyebrows, smirking back at her as he continued to play her game.

Bonnie bit back a grin. How was he able to remember all of that, play with her, dance with her, while being so... _inhumane_ ? It really was intriguing.

 **\- What is it like ?** , the caramel woman suddenly asked, moving her free hand to rest on his shoulder.

A gesture that seemed to surprise the vampire, but only for a moment.

 **\- Vague question, Bonnie.** , Damon frowned, and he looked so much like her _normal_ best friend, that she had to remind herself he was probably thinking about a way to end her life by the end of their dance.

 **\- You know what I mean, Damon.** , she retorted knowingly, defying him with her penetrative orbs. **The darkness, the evilness, the emptiness of your former soul, that the Creature ate away.** , she paused, making sure to look into his blue eyes, so she'd be able to catch any glimmer of humanity in them. **How does it feel like ?** , the young witch pressed.

 **\- Why ? Do you want to join the Club ?** , Damon smirked, and lifted an eyebrow, obviously avoiding the deep question, that he felt was dangerous for him.

 **\- You don't _join_ this Club, Damon. ** , Bonnie smirked back, not impressed by his threatening stare. **You're _forced_ into it, unwillingly. ** , she clarified, purposely reminding him he didn't choose to be like this. That the Creature _used_ him. _Controlled_ him.

She knew it would affect him. Damon _hated_ being controlled. He couldn't help it, he had to react. She knew it was a part of his personnality that the Creature couldn't take away. Because it wasn't a trait you could characterize as evil or good. The Creature took away everything good in him, but this trait of him was _neutral._

Not liking her answer, but admiring her courage to throw it at him right in his face, the dangerous vampire suddenly swirled her around. Her bare back was pressed against his muscular chest. His arm still holding her hand, spread sideway across her breasts. Even though the front of her dress was covering them, Bonnie could still feel his touch through the soft, thin fabric. She couldn't help herself but shiver at the sensation. It didn't go unnoticed by the vampire, who smirked even more.

 **\- Watch your pretty, little candid mouth, BonBon.** , he whispered in her ear, and she had to close her eyes at the feeling of his breath tickling her earlobe, and neck. **It might cost you your life, one day.** , he warned, letting out a threatening growl, but Bonnie found it sexier than she should have.

She lifted her head in a challenging manner, and cleared her throat before speaking again.

 **\- Looks like I want to die tonight, then.** , she deadpanned, turning around in his arms so she could face him again. **Because I'm not stopping til' I get an answer out of you, Damon.** , she continued, daring him to try and hurt her.

And then something happened. Damon didn't _smirk_ at her in this dangerous, evil way like she expected him to, but actually _smiled_ at her. The way he did before becoming soulless. Glimmers of humanity seemed to appear in his blue eyes, filling them for a second. Bonnie was able to catch them. And she knew it was now or never.

 **\- Always so stubborn, BonBon.** , he moved his arm a little, so he was holding her small back. **There's no word to describe it. There's no sensation. It just feels like it's the way you have to be. Evil. Dark. Pitiless. Heartless.** , he revealed, tightening his hold, as he gently swang them side to side.

 **\- What's so addictive about this state, it got you so hung up on it ?** , Bonnie genuinely wondered, staring into his intense eyes. **You know you're being controlled, it's not the real you.** , she tried to understand, biting her lips.

 **\- But it feels like it's the real me. It's not that horrible, you know ?** , Damon tempted, eyes becoming dangerous again, but the Bennett Survivor didn't give up. **Being evil has its qualities. There are some things you don't suspect you could feel, while being bad.** , he pressed, bringing his face closer to Bonnie's.

 **\- Like what ?** , she swallowed hard, glancing at his lips for a brief second. Which he noticed, of course.

 **\- Like the intensity of the pleasure. The one you feel when you kill someone, when your victim's frightened, and begs you to spare her life.** , the vampire started, eyes twinkling in knowledge and appreciation.

 **\- I don't see what's pleasurable about that.** , the witch managed to whisper, trying to avoid the effect he had on her. He was seducing her, and though she was conscious he was evil and dangerous now, she couldn't help being affected.

 **\- I'll show you.** , he whispered back, his thin lips almost touching hers. His breath lingered on her, when he bent a little to murmur into her ear.

Bonnie didn't know what she was doing. She knew it was wrong, but something told her he wouldn't hurt her. She was under the impression her and Damon had a special link, a bound that even the Creature couldn't break. She was attracted by him, just like he was by her. It was like they were being pulled towards the other.

 **\- It's like sexual pleasure.** , Damon breathed out tentatively against her earlobe, while brushing his fingers against the delicate skin of her bare back.

Bonnie's heartbeat accelerated.

 **\- It's so intense, it feels like having an orgasm, sometimes.** , he continued, untangling their joined hands, so he could run his fingers along her brown ones.

He was going dangerously slow, until he reached her thigh, while her other hand reached the spot just above her curvy ass. Bonnie found it very difficult to breath.

 **\- You can't help the reactions of your body, the pleasure you're feeling. It's a special moment, where your body and your mind both agree on the same thing, in perfect harmony.** , his eyes stared into hers, mouth almost touching hers.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Bonnie unconsciously licked her lips. Damon's eyes immediately went to them, disturbed by her gesture. And then suddenly, he picked one of her leg up, and dipped her down to the floor. Bonnie squealed in surprise, but she didn't have time to process what happened, before he brought her back up to him.

 **\- Pleasure. That's everyone's weakness. Even for evil supernatural creatures.** , the vampired told her, still holding her leg up agains his hip.

 **\- Should've known only pleasure could tame Damon Salvatore.** , Bonnie smirked, after catching her breath, finding her voice, and calming the pulsations of her heart, along with the butterflies she was feeling all over her skin.

Damon nodded, smirking back. This woman would be the end of him, he felt it. He had to be more careful, now that he knew the power she had on him. Not releasing her captive leg from his strong but soft hold, the vampire ran his fingers along her leg, up to her thigh, before stroking it lightly. Bonnie gasped, surpassing a moan.

 **\- I'm not stupid, _Bonnie_. I know what was your intention. What you want. ** , he admitted, as the song came to an end.

 **\- Then, why didn't you kill me like the evil, dangerous, soulless vampire you are now ?** , she challenged him, lifting her eyebrows.

 **\- You want to save me.** , he said, ignoring her previous question. Because he honestly didn't have the answer.

 **\- Do _you_ want to be saved ? ** , Bonnie pressed, just as he let go of her leg.

 **\- Only time will tell.** , Damon shrugged, winking, before bringing her close to him, and kissing her full lips. Shocked, Bonnie did nothing, but her eyes closed instantly, and she couldn't help liking it.

It was more like a peck, but the feeling still lingered on Bonnie's lips, when she opened her eyes. And he wasn't there anymore. He had vanished. Mesmerized, she stayed there, completely still and tense from the passion and the intensity of their exchange, and their dance. When she managed to clear her mind, the brunette beauty walked back to the party.

She didn't know what to think of this party, of this dance. She didn't know if it was a success, or a failure. It wasn't before a new song started to play, and that Bonnie focused on the lyrics, lost in her thoughts, that she had her answer.

 _Are we made for each other ?_

 _ **Only time will tell.**_

 _Will we ever get the chance to be together ?_

 _Only time will tell._

 _ **Do I wanna be saved ?**_

 _ **Yes,** if it's you my cure. _

She didn't know how, but Damon was a genius. He wasn't a lost cause.

This party was more than a sucess, it was a promise. He would come back. They just had to find out how to help him, because one thing was sure : he _wanted_ to be saved.

* * *

 _ **PS : I totally made up the song, it doesn't exist in real life ! Well, I don't think so. Unless I've got another talent I didn't know about... :p**_

 _ **Reviews much appreciated as always !**_


	4. The L word

Bonnie and Damon have been together for a few months now. Everyone has moved on from the past issues and the difficult situations they encountered. Stefan and Elena worked on their problems, and got back together, while Caroline figured she never had real closure with Tyler, and decided to give him a second chance. Right now, the little group was happier than ever, everyone was finally with the right person, and tensions weren't a thing anymore. Even Ric had found happiness in the twins's charming nanny.

However, Bonnie and Damon were still trying to accept the fact they were together now, and that denying their feelings for each other was _no longer_ allowed. Because being in a relationship meant showing the other how much you cared about him/her, how much you _loved_ him/her. This part was the hardest one, for the both of them. They didn't have any problem being affectionate or tender towards each other, it was very natural for them really, but voicing it was something else. Plus, Bonnie insisted they take things slow, so they wouldn't rush into things and risk ruining everything, including their intense, profound bond. In other words, they had been struggling to tell each other the _« L word »_. No matter how bad they wanted to say it, fear overtook them, and the three little meaning words never left their mouths.

* * *

That's what Bonnie was thinking about right this moment, as she made her way towards the door of the Salvatore Mansion, after locking her car. Since Elena moved in with Stefan, Damon didn't see why Bonnie couldn't do the same, and suggested the Boarding House now became her new home. Something she didn't accept right away, but after some mindblowing kisses, the young witch gave up, secretely very happy and excited.

Entering the house, Bonnie took off her leather jacket (well, _Damon's leather jacket_ would be more accurate), put her purse on the nearest table, and stepped out of her shoes, before searching for her lover. She found Damon in the giant living room, lying on the couch, watching some TV series which was being aired on the big plasma screen. Smiling to herself at the sight of her lazy boyfriend, Bonnie slowly walked into the room, making her presence known, as Damon's vampire hearing picked up the sound of her feet.

Taking his eyes away from the TV, Damon turned his head towards her, and grinned widely once he saw his stunning girlfriend.

 **\- Hey, beautiful.** , he greeted her, as Bonnie walked to him.

 **\- Hey baby.** , she returned, smiling sweetly, before bending down to give him a peck on the lips.

Sitting up a little so his back was against the edge of the couch, Damon spread his legs, making some room for Bonnie to sit in between them. The tired witch happily obliged, climbing onto the couch and settling against Damon's muscular chest. Her back was pressed against him, as his arms moved to encircle her waist.

 **\- Mmmmm... I missed you.** , the blue-eyed vampire whispered in her ear, making her shiver, before rubbing his face against the side of hers.

He also smelled her hair, something he loved to do when they had been apart for a long time (ten minutes was already too long, according to him). The young woman smiled at his tender gesture.

 **\- I missed you too.** , Bonnie softly replied, closing her eyes, and sighing happily.

Being in his arms felt so good, and so _right_. It was the best place to be for her, above all after a long day at work. She knew why she felt like this : she was madly in love with him. And honestly, she was _dying_ to tell him right this moment, but something was holding her back. The fear of saying those important and meaningful words too soon, and scaring him off, maybe. She knew his relationship with Elena had been difficult, struggling, and very hurtful. Those words meant a lot to Damon, and he probably didn't want them to declare their love for each other just yet, which was one of the horrible mistakes he had done with Elena.

Bonnie wasn't insecure because of Elena's past relationship with Damon, and what she meant to him at one point ; because she had completely moved on from this issue they had to face in the beginning of their relationship. No, she was insecure about the _impact_ of her words, and what it would do to them. She didn't know how Damon would react, if he was ready, and she didn't want to ruin everything. They had been going more than fine lately, so she figured she wouldn't say anything, and keep it that way.

 **\- So, how was work ?** , Damon asked, moving one hand to stroke her hair, and pulling her ouf of her deep thoughts by the same occasion.

 **\- Tiring.** , Bonnie answered, placing her hand on Damon's free one, which was still around her waist. **But I love teaching, so it's okay. Plus, students at Whitmore are quite mature for their age, which makes it a little bit easier for me to enjoy my classes.** , she added, smiling.

She felt Damon nodding at her, a proof he was acutally listening and interested by what she was saying. He gently interlaced their hands together, before kissing her cheek in a very sweet way.

 **\- I'm glad you like your new job. It's healthy for you.** , he commented, moving the hand that was stroking her hair, to rub it against her bare arm. **To do something else apart from saving the day, performing magic and spells, I mean.** , the vampire clarified, frowning as he thought about how miserable Bonnie's life had been since she learnt she was a witch, and how unhappy she might have been during all these years.

Understanding where it was coming from, Bonnie's smile grew even bigger. Damon was the only one able to see she _needed_ to forget about magic, sometimes. And he was very supportive of her, which made her feel very loved, and worth it. She loved this aspect of their new relationship : they were always there for each other, even more than before. Damon believed in her, and she believed in him, in a way she had never experienced before. It was trully amazing, really.

 **\- Yeah.** , she nodded, agreed. **I've never realized how much I needed this break with magic, until we decided to get together.** , the beautiful witch admitted, tilting her head a little so she could meet Damon's intense stare. **I guess you _do_ have a good influence on me, baby. ** , Bonnie teased.

 **\- Are you saying _I_ , Damon Salvatore, am inspiring _the_ Bonnie Bennett ? ** , he teased back, smirking at her. Bonnie laughed, as Damon wiggled his eyebrows.

 **\- Don't take your dreams for reality, Salvatore.** , she winked playfully. **I'm only saying being with you makes me realize that my own life matters as much as the other's, and that I have the right to make time for myself too.** , she continued, frowning, as she realized Damon _did_ inspire her, acutally.

Her boyfriend chuckled at her confused expression, once she realized what she had just said. That he _indeed_ , inspired his little witch. Nothing made him prouder. Except maybe, the fact that _he_ was the lucky one dating _Bonnie Bennett_ , and that this awesome, hot, sexy, beautiful, feisty, smart woman was _his._ Yeah : he could really come up with a lot of positive adjectives for Bonnie, and those were only a few of them.

 **\- It's okay to be so addicted to me, baby. Who wouldn't ?** , Damon teased her some more, loving the way she was rolling her eyes at him, yet couldn't help smiling. **Plus, you do inspire me too, _Bon Bon_. ** , he revealed, feeling the need to tell her she was good to him too.

 **\- Oh, really ?** , Bonnie shifted to face him completely, smirking, but very interested by his sudden confession.

 **\- Hmm.** , Damon hummed, nodding and putting his _serious face_ on, as Bonnie liked to call it. **You made me understand I needed to change for myself, and not for anyone else, while showing me you'd still accept me the way I am. That's something more than important to me.** , he confessed, stroking her cheek lightly, as she smiled.

They didn't know why, but this moment felt so intense, and so strong. They were sharing deep thoughts, confessing to one another, and it felt so liberating. They realized their relationship reached another meaningful level : the one where they could tell each other everything, and feel completely comfortable with it. Yet, those three little words were still hard to pronounce. It was the next step.

 **\- You're making me experience a new, healthier, kind of lo-** , Damon suddenly stopped, realizing what he was just about to say. **\- relationship. And I'm thankful for that, because this feels _so_ right, unlike everything I've experienced before. ** , he corrected himself, but noticed some disappointment in Bonnie's eyes.

Bonnie looked down for a second, a little bit disappointed he hadn't pronounced the word and corrected himself. But it was also because she felt very emotional, so much that tears had started welling up in her eyes. She knew Damon confessing soulful things like that to her, was a big progress. And very important in their relationship : it meant he trusted her, just as much as she trusted him.

This observation comforted her a little, and she shook her head, before clearing her throat.

 **\- I... um...** , Bonnie rambled, taken aback by the passionate stare Damon was giving her right now, as she met her blue orbs. **I guess we're right for each other, then.** , the young witch smiled, her caramel hand setting on his chest.

 **\- That we are, for sure.** , he agreed, returning her smile. **I'm so grateful I have you, Bon.** , the vampire whispered, watching as Bonnie bit her lips, as if she was holding back from saying something.

No need to tell you Bonnie was struggling with her heart, mind and mouth, as the first one screamed _I LOVE YOU_ to Damon, the second one kept telling her it was still too soon to say it, and the last one just wouldn't work.

Finally remembering how to talk, after some seconds passed, Bonnie replied to her boyfriend.

 **\- Me too, Damon.** , she returned, before raising her head. **You're the best thing that's ever happened to me.** , she swallowed hard, nervous, but Damon's loving eyes reassured her. He felt the same way, she just knew it. She could _feel_ it too.

 **\- Come here, beautiful.** , Damon pulled her closer, one hand on her waist as she faced him, and the other one lifting her chin up.

And then he kissed her full lips, making Bonnie's heartbeat race. They both instantly closed their eyes as their lips touched, and sighed happily and satisfyingly into each other's mouth,, when their tongues intertwined.

They were in pure bliss. After a long minute, Bonnie pulled away, out of breath, and pecked his lips once more. Damon genuinely grinned at her, before taking her hand to bring it to his lips, and kissed it gently.

 **\- So, what are you watching ?** , Bonnie questionned, as she moved a little, so she was squeezed in between the couch, and Damon.

 **\- Some Soap Opera series or something.** , he shrugged, placing his arm around Bonnie's shoulder, once she layed her head against his chest, and started stroking it.

They stayed like that for a while, before going to bed, both thinking about the fact they needed to tell the other they were madly in love. _Really soon._

* * *

Next morning, Bonnie woke up on the couch, alone. She noticed she was completely naked, only covered with a white blanket, that Damon had probably thrown onto her sleeping form, before leaving. Her sleepy mind remained confused for a second, as she frowned, before remembering her and Damon ended up making love on the couch, after watching the series. Fortunately for them, Elena and Stefan had slept at the Lake House, wanting some time alone for themselves too.

Smiling and biting on her lips, as she replayed their passionate lovemaking in her head, Bonnie spotted a note on the coffee table. It had Damon's handwriting on it. She enveloped her sore body into the blanket, before reaching for the paper, and swiftly picking it up.

 _Good morning, beautiful._

 _I hope you don't mind me being gone when you wake up, but I had to talk with my little brother. Nothing you have to worry about, so don't frown those judgy eyebrows of yours, even though you look cute when you do so. Elena's still at the Lake House._

 _I probably won't be back before six p.m. , but I know you had to go shopping with Caroline, anyway. By the way, buy something sexy and revealing, so I can admire those gorgeous, sexy curves of yours once more, tonight._

 _I left you my credit card : thank me later, honey. Physical payment will do just fine ! ;) And don't mind the price, this dress will be as much of a gift to me, as to you._

 _I'll see you tonight , Bon._

 _PS : Last night was wonderful, you're so breathtakingly stunning it's hard to contain myself, sometimes. That perfect, hot body of yours always leaves me speechless. Oh, and I LOVE your new little experiences on me, while we make love. I love this sexy side of you !_

 _I'll be thinking about you all day, can't wait to see you ,_

 _Your man._

Blushing, Bonnie shook her head, and smirked. He was really something ! She could totally see him smirking while writing his note, remembering their passionate night and every single position they tried. At least, she knew their sex life was not a problem. But it could be so much better, once they'd pronounce those three little words to each other...

Sighing, the caramel woman stood up from the couch, put Damon's note in her personnal box, where she kept every single thing he wrote to her as souvenirs, and went to take a shower. She had to meet Caroline at 12.30 to have lunch, and then go shopping for the day. It was already 11.45.

* * *

By 7 p.m., Bonnie was finally home. Her and Caroline had literally gone on a shopping spree, buying everything in sight. Well, mostly Caroline, since Bonnie was a little bit more economical. But she still spent quite an amount of money : she _did_ need to buy herself a whole new wardrobe, for the summer.

 **\- Damon ?** , Bonnie called, putting all her shopping bags on the floor, as she hung her leather jacket on the coat-hanger.

 **\- In the kitchen !** , the vampire yelled back.

Taking the bags into her hands, the Bennett witch walked slowly to the kitchen. As she entered the room, she smelled a very pleasant scent of food.

 **\- Woah. Did you and Caroline empty the whole store or something ?!** , Damon exclaimed, eyeing the several bags Bonnie was putting on the kitchen counter, with big eyes.

 **\- Kind of.** , she replied innocently, before taking a good look at Damon. **What are you doing ?** , she frowned, staring at her boyfriend's apron.

The vampire raised his eyebrows in a funny manner, obviously amused by Bonnie's confusion, and question. The answer was quite logical, yet his girlfriend wasn't used to seeing the eldest Salvatore in that outfit, at all.

 **\- What does it look like, Bon ?** , he gestured towards his apron, and the boiling pan behind him. **I'm cooking you dinner.** , he stated, smirking.

Bonnie opened her mouth in an O shape, surprised. It was the first time Damon did something like that for her, and she was a bit shocked. Not that he wasn't full of attentions for her, but he never actually cooked dinner for her. She didn't even know he knew how to cook.

Damon chuckled softly at her dumbfounded expression.

 **\- I won't feel offended by the surprised look on your face.** , he joked, stepping towards his girlfriend. **Don't worry, I'm 100% sure I know how to cook, so you won't be eating anything _awful_. ** , he teased her, winking.

Bonnie couldn't help but smile at his sentence. There, she recognized the arrogant, sure of himself, Damon Salvatore. And she found it incredibly cute. Without mentioning that her boyfriend looked extremely sexy in this apron, though it wasn't meant to. She really wouldn't mind Damon cooking her dinner everyday.

 **\- It's not that.** , the beautiful woman laughed briefly, shaking her head. **It's just that... it's very sweet of you. I appreciate it.** , Bonnie said on a more serious tone, wrapping her hands around his neck, to draw him closer.

 **\- I figured I could do something nice for you, for once.** , Damon shrugged, encircling her waist. **Stefan's always the one cooking dinner, or you. And I know you've been feeling kind of tired lately, because of work.** , he smiled softly.

 **\- Thank you, baby.** , Bonnie kissed his lips, before pulling away. **Talking about Stefan and Elena : where are they ?** , she asked, looking around her. She hadn't spotted them, yet they should be back from the Lake House by now.

 **\- Elena wanted to stay one more night at the Lake House with Stefan.** , he informed her, stroking her hips. **Something about _« rebuilding their relationship into a more powerful one, by spending some needed time alone »._** , Damon quoted Elena's words, rolling his eyes. **To me, it just sounds like they're having a sex marathon, and they don't wanna come back, since we'd stop all their fun.** , the sarcastic vampire snorted, making Bonnie laugh once more.

 **\- Well... At least, we have the Boarding House to ourselves, one more night !** , Bonnie winked, biting her lips in a seductive way.

 **\- I always knew you were a dirty little thing !** , Damon smirked, pressing her against his chest, before taking her pink lips into a passionate kiss. Tongues and all, of course.

Bonnie pulled away after some seconds, needing air. Her stomach rumbling also made them part, as she blushed and Damon chuckled.

 **\- Dinner will be ready soon, babe. Go take a shower, and relax a little. I'll take your bags upstairs.** , he suggested, stroking her cheek.

 **\- Okay. Thank you.** , the witch smiled sweetly, pecking his lips, before disappearing into the hallway, as she headed towards the stairs.

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, wearing only a towel, Bonnie spotted her shopping bags on the side of their bed. She smiled to herself, thinking about how nice and tender Damon was towards her. It was funny how he could hide this side of him so easily, behind his _Bad Boy_ act. Yet, Damon easily opened himself to her, completely, without trying to hide behind this mask he had put on for so many years before.

Once she was dressed, the young witch made her way downstairs, impatient to taste Damon's food. She was certain he had very good cooking skills.

Entering the kitchen, she saw him putting the spaghettis into a plate, singing softly to himself. She chuckled a little, before stepping towards him. She encircled his waist from behind, placing a gentle kiss on his neck.

 **\- Mmmm...** , Bonnie sniffed. **It smells delicious ! ,** she commented cheerfully.

 **\- Wait til' you actually _taste_ it. ** , Damon winked, turning around to kiss her cheek. The innuendo was of course intended. Bonnie shook her head.

As soon as everything was ready, the happy couple sat around the kitchen table, digging into their plate of spaghettis. Damon watched closely, turned on and proud of himself, as Bonnie moaned in pure pleasure.

 **\- God, this is delicious, Damon ! I love it !** , she complimented him, blushing when she saw the sexy look he was sending her. Maybe she should watch her mouth and the words she employed, around Damon. He made everything sound sexy or tempting, it was really hard to resist him sometimes !

 **\- I figured you did.** , the vampire smirked, amused.

 **\- Promise me you'll cook us dinner everyday, from now on.** , Bonnie demanded, smirking as she pointed a finger at him.

 **\- Only if you promise me we stop denying how we feel towards each other.** , Damon let out on a serious tone, causing Bonnie to stop eating.

The caramel-skinned woman swallowed hard. Bonnie knew what he was refering to, but she didn't expect him to bring that up during dinner. She wasn't prepared to face this conversation yet. But well... it seemed like she didn't have a choice, anyways. Damon appeared determined to have this conversation for real, eyebrows raised and intense expression on.

Still, she tried to play the innocent one, in a last attempt to escape this awkward moment.

 **\- Wh-What do you mean ?** , she gulped, gathering up the courage to look into his mesmerizing blue eyes.

 **\- You know exactly what I mean, Bonnie.** , Damon replied knowingly, raising his eyebrows in a challenging manner. **We've been avoiding the big elephant in the room for months, now. I think it's enough.** , he blurted out, sighing kind of angrily. He also sounded upset, which startled Bonnie.

He was angry at himself for not finding the courage to say it to her, but he was also mad at Bonnie for not being able to do it either. While they both knew their relationship was exceptional, and that there would be no risk for them to end up like him and Elena, or Bonnie and Enzo : broken up, mistaken, toxic.

Bonnie sighed deeply, nodding in defeat. She knew there was no way out of this.

 **\- Okay.** , she said, more to herself. **What do you think is our problem, then ?** , the witch asked, tilting her head to the side, with a daring look.

 **\- I don't know for your part, Bon. But mine is fear.** , he admitted without blinking, taking Bonnie aback.

She didn't think he'd be so honest with her. Frowning, she pushed him forward into his confession :

 **\- Fear of what ?** , she pressed softly, searching for the truth into his now vulnerable-looking eyes.

A look which was only reserved for her, and she was thankful for that. At least, he trusted her.

 **\- Fear of losing you.** , the vampire revealed, jaw tense. It really was one of his deepest fear, along with Bonnie dying. **Every single time I said I love you to someone in my life, everything went wrong. My mom died after I told her, Stefan resented me for years, Katherine played me and abandoned me, Elena changed for the worst after I confessed to her and our relationship became the most toxic thing ever.** , Damon explained, avoiding eye contact for a moment, as he remembered those painful memories.

Bonnie's mouth opened in surprise. She didn't know he felt that way. But it made sense : Damon's old demons would always make him doubt about everything. It would probably take some time to completely erase them, but she knew she would succeed where Elena failed. It was Elena herself who had told her that, some days ago. And she believed her, now.

Bonnie gently placed her hand on Damon's, catching his attention. She smiled softly at him, and it relaxed the vampire a little.

 **\- I'm not like everyone else.** , she simply stated, eyes emotional.

 **\- I know.** , the handsome vampire nodded. **So, what's your problem ?** , he then returned the question, thinking he already had said enough about him.

Bonnie bit her lips, breaking their intense eye contact. She took a deep breath after some seconds, playing with her fork to avoid Damon's penetrative gaze.

 **\- What I'm feeling for you is... _way_ stronger than anything I've ever felt for anybody else. ** , the witch confessed, still focusing on her unfinished plate. **I love what I'm feeling, but it also confuses me. I guess voicing what I feel to you out loud, will make it all real. And knowing your past lovestories, I'm not sure how you'll react to this depth of emotions. I don't want to scare you away, by thinking we'll end up like you and Elena, or you and Katherine.** , Bonnie confessed, clearing her throat a little to chase the lump in her throat.

Immediately, Damon took Bonnie's chin into his free hand, and lifted it up, while squeezing her hand. He held it firmly but delicately, planting his soulful irises into her worried ones.

 **\- You said it yourself, Bon. _You're not like everyone else._ ** , he quoted her, smiling sweetly. **Trust me, you're more than enough : you're _the_ one. ** , Damon whispered, and Bonnie's heatbeat literally stopped for a second.

 **\- How- How do you know I'm _the_ one for you ? ** , the brunette beauty managed to ask, feeling like she would swoon from all the tenderness Damon was showing her.

The vampire smiled once more, stroking her cheek delicately.

 **\- Because I've been in love with you for a long time, probably ever since Elena fell into a magical coma, and I realized I could live without her, but not without _you_. ** , Bonnie gave up talking. It was just too much emotions for her. **And because I've been fighting myself for days to keep from pronouncing those three words, though I've been dying to tell you I love you.** , he paused. **There, I said it. _I love you, Bonnie Bennett_. And I don't regret it. ** , Damon finally blurted out, feeling like a weight was being lifted from his chest and heart. He felt free, happy, and _complete._

Bonnie's eyes welled up. She chewed on her lips, tears dripping down her cheeks, before laughing softly.

 **\- God, _I love you too, Damon Salvatore._ ** , she returned with a tearful smile, squeezing his hand.

With a flick of her wrist, Bonnie teleported herself on Damon's laps. Before he could process what had just happened, she encircled his neck, and kissed him senseless.

Their tongue slammed against the other's, their lips moved in sync, as they lost themselves into their love for each other. Damon wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist, who was straddling him now, and pulled her even closer to his muscular chest.

It was only after some minutes that they parted.

 **\- Wow.** , Bonnie grinned, breathless. **It feels so right to say it ! I love you !** , she exclaimed, and Damon mirrored her expression.

 **\- I love you.** , Damon kissed her lips once. **I love you.** , he kissed her neck. **I love you so much.** , he groaned, kissing the exposed skin of her right breast.

 **\- Mmmm... I wanna stay like this for hours.** , Bonnie said, burrying her head into Damon's neck, as he stroke her back delicately.

 **\- No problem for me.** , the vampire chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

 **\- I love you.** , Bonnie smiled, her words muffled by Damon's shirt.

 **\- I love you too, baby.** , Damon returned, smiling to himself.

They stayed like this for hours, enjoying each other's scent, presence, and love. Their embrace was the one of a couple who would last forever.

* * *

 ***** THE END *****

 _So here's a little something I had ready for a long time on my laptop. I decided to publish it, since it was already done and all._

 _I know you're waiting for Chapter 4 of Rescue Me : I promise I'm working on it (by the way sorry bc I know I always take forever to update), but I've been lacking some inspiration lately. And I also have a lot of work because of College ! But I guarantee you I'll do my best to publish Ch4 at least before S8 starts (on October 21st) !_

 _In the mean time, you can reread the previous chapters to remember what happened, or comment about this little oneshot ! Tell me what you think about it, what you liked, didn't like, possible mistakes I made...etc._

 _As always, **REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED !**_

 _xoxo, KatemonLazuli (who's very sorry for making you wait so long again ! *puppy eyes*)  
_


	5. Trouble In Paradise

Sitting cross-legged in the middle of her and Damon's bedroom, Bonnie tried to focus on the energy she was feeling from the soil, eyes closed and hands resting on her knees.

The brunette just had an important fight with Damon, and she was trying to forget about it, and relax a little. Except it wasn't doing her any good. No matter how hard she tried to concentrate, the Bennett witch still replayed their fight in her mind. She was just too angry, and hurt, to be able to focus. Sighing, Bonnie opened her eyes again, and stared in front of her, thinking deeply.

Her and Damon had been together for a few months, now. After finding a way to break Kai's curse, Elena woke up, and things changed in the blink of an eye. Everything went so fast, the witch still couldn't believe it had happened : Elena and Damon broke up, her and Damon confessed their feelings to each other and got together, Stefan and Caroline ended their relationship and Care got back with Matt, while Stefan and Elena became close again and were on the verge of dating again.

Everything seemed perfect, said like that. Except it wasn't. Damon and Bonnie had taken almost a lifetime before finally admitting they were in love with each other, and there was a reason to that : personnal issues. Although they were both completely comfortable, affectionate and happy with the other, their relationship was still very recent. It was still very fragile, and their couple had yet to prove its worth. Which led to their first important and hurtful fight : Elena.

Bonnie rubbed her forehead tiredly, as she thought about it. She loved Damon more than anyone else she knew, but she was still very doubtful about him not feeling anything for her best friend anymore. After all, Elena had been his _« epic love »_ , the one he considered as _« the love of his life »_. And Bonnie couldn't help herself : she thought she might not be enough for him. She couldn't help but compare herself to Elena : Damon had been so protective of her, so sure about himself in the past, that it was hard imagining he had completely let go of all these ideals he had in mind when he was with Elena. Damon had loved Elena deeply, obsessively, and it frightened Bonnie. She feared it was impossible for him to completely move on from his ex girlfriend, that it was impossible for him to love her more than he had loved Elena. And the feisty witch beliveved she deserved more than that. She deserved to be THE one for someone, to be loved unconditionnally and passionately. She wasn't saying Damon didn't love her : but she couldn't let that thought go away. The thought of not being enough, and the thought of Damon still loving Elena no matter what. And it hurt her badly. It also hurt Damon that she thought he wasn't completely over Elena, she had seen it in his eyes. She doubted him, and it was horrible. For the both of them.

Irritated, Bonnie shook her head and got up. There was no use in trying to forget about something that was kind of breaking her heart, at the moment. She silently started cleaning the room, putting the candles back into the drawers, and took her phone out. Letting herself fall onto the bed, she scrolled down her phonebook , before stopping on Damon's number.

Their argument happened only a few hours ago, and resulted in Damon leaving the house by slamming the door furiously, while Bonnie kept screaming at him, telling him to find another roof to sleep under for a few days. It was 5 p.m. now, and although the sassy witch was still very much angry at Damon, she also missed him like crazy. His presence, his touch, his kisses, his strokes, his lovely words and sarcastic sentences... it had only been a few hours, but she craved it back already. However, Bonnie's mind was louder than her heart, and even her lack of Damon wasn't enough to make her forget about the pain she felt.

Staring at Damon's number, the caramel-skinned woman replayed a part of their hurtful argument in her head :

 _*** FLASHBACK ***_

 _ **\- So, that's the problem ? You think I'm not over Elena ?!**_ _, Damon screamed, eyes wide as he looked at an angry Bonnie._

 _The fight had been going on for several minutes, but it was only now that they reached the real problem of it all._

 _ **\- YES !**_ _, Bonnie yelled back, throwing her arms in the air._

 _ **\- ARE YOU ON CRACK ?!**_ _, the blue-eyed vampire shook his head in disbelief._ _ **I broke up with her. I confessed to you. We got together. And now you're telling me I'm not over my ex girlfriend ?!**_ _, he half-laughed, turning around in the living-room, as he tried to make sense out of the situation._

 ** _\- Oh, come on !_** _, the witch yelled, rolling her eyes._ ** _Be realistic for once, Damon : you obsessed over Elena for years, called her your « epic love » every chance you got, pictured her as a true goddess, and kept repeating us she was your humanity and the best thing that's ever happened to you !_** _, she reminded him, mimicking quotation marks with her fingers, as she walked closer to him._ ** _And you want me to believe that you're completely over the person that made you feel like that, all of a sudden ?! That_ I _was enough to erase her out of your mind ?!_** _, she frowned and laughed dryly._ ** _It's hard to believe, Damon. Because it's not realistic : you can't forget someone who meant so much to you, and brought you such intense emotions, so quickly._** _, the beautiful caramel woman shook her head, before turning her back to Damon, trying to calm down a little._

 _Hurt by what Bonnie was assuming about him, Damon clenched his hands, to keep from breaking something. She was practically saying she doubted his feelings for her ! How could she ? After everything that happened between them ? After all the self-work he had done on himself ? He was freaking tired of people not believing him, freaking fed up with always being the guilty one !_

 _Which is why, out of spite, hurt and anger, he sped in front of Bonnie and carefully pinned her against the nearest wall. Breathing heavily, as if his heart was too heavy to bear right now, he fixed a surprised, but still furious, Bonnie :_

 ** _\- I thought I made it clear that I was madly in love with you, but apparently not._** _, Damon hissed._ ** _Though I don't think Elena's the real problem, here._** _, he guessed._

 ** _\- Really ?_** _, Bonnie lifted a sarcastic eyebrow._ ** _Then what is it, Sherlock ?_** _, she spat, nostrils flaring out of anger, chin up in defiance._

 _God, he hated and loved her feisty attitude at the same time. But it was time for her to realize what the problem was. Because for once, he wasn't the guilty one. For once, he was the one hurting, and she was the cause of it. She doubted his feelings, when really she was doubting herself. And it hurt him. Because no one had the right to doubt his feelings towards Bonnie Bennett : not him, not her, not his brother, not Caroline, not Elena... NO ONE._

 _Bending over Bonnie a little, Damon brought his face closer, only two milimeters away from hers :_

 ** _\- You don't think you're worth me loving you, more than I ever loved Elena. You don't think you're worth being loved that much at all._** _, the vampire pressed, watching as Bonnie tried not to betray herself._ ** _It's this same, old, under estimation of yourself, coming back to the surface._** _, he finally blurted, stepping away from her, and releasing her from their close proximity._

 _Bonnie swallowed hard. That hurt._

 _She looked down for a second, before locking her green orbs with Damon's blue ones again :_

 ** _\- This isn't about me, Damon._** _, she shook her head, fighting the lump in her throat._ ** _This is about your history with Elena, you know it. Don't try to change the subject !_** _, she hissed back, fire in her eyes._

 ** _\- Wrong._** _, Damon glared at her, her face daring him to contradict her._ ** _For once, your insecurities are the problem, not mine._** _, he let out._

 ** _\- We're getting nowhere..._** _, Bonnie stated bitterly, sighing as she rubbed her forehead in annoyance._

 _In reality, she refused to continue this conversation any longer. Because deep down, she knew there was a possibility that he was right. And she hadn't seen it. But she couldn't deal with it at the moment. For her, Damon's past with Elena was still the problem._

 ** _\- You're right._** , _Damon nodded._ **_We_ _need time to figure this out, which is why I'm gonna spend the night at Stefan's._** _, the eldest Salvatore suggested, looking at her sadly._

 _It broke the beautiful woman off her thoughts, as she acknowledged what he had just said. Her face fell, along with her mouth.  
_

 ** _\- So, that's how it ends ? You leaving ?_** _, the witch scoffed, crossing her arms._ ** _Each time you had a self issue, I tried to help you, at least._** _, she pointed out, shaking her head in hurt and anger._

 ** _\- None of my issues ever questionned our love for each other._** _, Damon answered coldly._

 _There was an intense, hurtful silence for a few minutes. The couple stared blankly at each other, before one of them finally spoke :_

 ** _\- You can find another roof to sleep under for more than one night._** _, Bonnie spat, glaring, before turning around to walk in the kitchen, leaving him alone in their living-room._

 _The last thing she heard was the loud bang of the door, as Damon slammed it furiously._

 _*** End of flashback ***_

Bonnie sighed, throwing her phone away.

She knew it was stupid, yet she couldn't let go of her resentment towards Damon and Elena's story. If she was honest with herself, Damon wasn't completely wrong, and she knew it. Admitting it was another history. And she needed his help, for that. But she knew she had hurt him a big deal, and he probably was too angry at her to deal with her issues. She understood. Without realizing it, Bonnie had gone too far, this time. Doubting Damon's love for her wasn't the best way to broach the subject, after everything they had been through before confessing to one another. She had made a mistake, and she didn't know how to fix it. For once, Damon and her had exchanged roles. He was usually the one being wrong, overprotective, jealous, possessive and silly...

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. Frowning, Bonnie stood up, climbed down the stairs, and hesitantly glanced towards the front door.

Her eyes met with the familiar and handsome silhouette of her lover. He was standing in the doorway, putting his jacket on the hanger.

Bonnie stayed still, not knowing what to do, as her heart pounded faster.

It's only after realizing she was't dreaming and that he was indeed back home, that Bonnie made her way towards him. Looking up at the sound of her feet, the vampire stared at her.

 **\- You're back...** , the witch whispered, stating the obvious. She cursed herself for sounding that stupid.

Damon nodded, stepping closer to her. A knot formed in her stomach, not knowing what to expect next.

 **\- I figured I'd be the mature one for once.** , he simply shrugged.

The young woman felt relief overwhelm her body. He didn't seem mad at her anymore. Still, she needed to make things right.

 **\- Can we just... work this out ?** , Bonnie sighed, her voice cracking a little as she realized just how much she regretted their fight, and how much she missed him.

The vampire closed the gap between them, taking her delicate chin into his hand, before lifting it up. The witch's breath caught in her throat at their proximity, and she was surprised he still had this effect on her, even after a few months of being together. She looked so vulnerable and sorry, he thought. Probably the way he looked when he came banging at Stefan's door, only hours ago.

 **\- We are. But first, I need you to listen to me, Bonnie Bennett.** , Damon demanded her, still holding her chin, as he waited for her answer.

 **\- I'm all ears.** , Bonnie bit her lips, mentally telling her heart to slow down, and trying to focus on his speech rather than his touch.

 **\- Good.** , he smirked, noticing the effect he was having on her. **Because you need to understand something, once for all.** , he took a deep breath, before looking right through her mesmerizing green orbs. **When I met Elena, the first thing I saw in her, was that she was everything Katherine wasn't. When I got with Elena, I fulfilled this revenge on my brother : she was like a trophy. Which is why we were toxic for each other. It was never love. It was obsession.** , he paused, releasing her chin to take both of her hands into his, and bring them to his heart. **Now, what I didn't notice during all these years I wasted chasing and lusting after Elena, is that you were slowly making your way inside my heart. Breaking its shield, pushing your way through it, opening it and entering it.** , he continued, deadly serious.

Bonnie stayed still, listening carefully, while keeping her eyes locked with his. And she melted with every word he uttered, feeling stupid for once doubting his love for her.

 **\- And now you own it.** , Damon told her, stroking her hands tenderly. **You and I, it's special. It's unexpected, and that's what makes the beauty of it.** , he whispered, watching as Bonnie held back the tears welling up in her emotional eyes. **We're not about changing each other, we're about challenging each other. And that's what makes the difference between me and Elena, and me and you.** , he let go of one hand, and stroke her cheek. Bonnie leant in his touch, smiling tearily. **You're the healthiest thing that's ever happened to me. I couldn't love Elena more than I love you, because I didn't know what love was back then. I only knew obsession. You're the one who taught me what love was. You're the first woman I'm really being in love with, since I became a vampire. Not my first love, but my soulmate. So I'm asking you to never doubt it ever again, okay ? Because no one can reach the level of love, admiration and respect I feel for you. Got it ?** , the handsome vampire finished, searching for any sign of hesitation in her eyes, or on her gorgeous face.

Speechless, all Bonnie could do was nod. She was a living cascade of tears right now, and her heart was full of love for the man in front of her. She had never felt so loved, so happy, so worth it. Damon was everything to her, and now she knew she was everything to him. He just knew which words to say to reassure her. His sincerity was showing everywhere : in his soulful eyes, on the traits of his face, in the tenderness of his gestures, in his words. She couldn't doubt it anymore.

Smiling lovingly at her, as Damon wiped her tears, Bonnie managed to make her mouth work again. He deserved to know how much she loved him too. After all, she was the one who started this awful fight, and it was her turn to confess as epically as Damon had just done. Their fight would be over, and they could both move on.

 **\- In case you ever doubted it, you're it for me too.** , she smirked.

 **\- Well, not really surprising, since the two other possibilities are Jeremy or Enzo. Kind of easy to beat them.** , the sarcastic vampire winked, smirking back.

 **\- Don't ruin this, and shut up !** , Bonnie laughed, slapping him across the chest as he chuckled. **Seriously, I never thought I'd be so happy, one day.** , the brunette beauty became serious again. **You've always seen through me. You make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world, and that's what I've always wanted. I know I'm safe with you. I know I can count on you, I know I can trust you. I feel loved, and respected. I feel powerful, confident, independent. All thanks to you.** , she smiled, and Damon mirrored her expression, not missing one word coming out of her delicious mouth. **We're a team, and I love that. You have to know that : when you'll fight, I'll fight with you. I will never abandon you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and you'll always be my first and best choice, no matter what. We're in this together. I love you, Damon.** , the caramel skinned woman confessed.

Sorry to break the romantic, epic atmosphere, but : Damon literally had hearts in his eyes, after Bonnie's speech. He couldn't believe someone loved him that much, and that he was Bonnie's first choice. All these years of chasing the wrong person suddenly seemed so stupid and useless to him. He was dead, but he could feel his heart beating. It was almost reaching out of his chest to glue with Bonnie's. Two hearts becoming one, beating in rythm.

But Damon being Damon, he couldn't handle this depth of emotion too long :

 **\- I love you too.** , he returned, smiling. **Now, are you done so I can kiss these tempting lips of yours ?** , the sexy vampire smirked, pushing her against him by the waist.

 **\- In fact, I'm surprised you didn't interrupt me by crashing your lips on mine...** , Bonnie bit her lips seductively, amused.

 **\- Oh, so you did notice how hungry I was for you, you little devil !** , Damon accused, and she laughed. **You're cruel, you know that ?** , he teased her, tightening his hold around her waist.

 **\- Don't you like it ?** , she winked, encircling his neck by joining her hands around it.

 **\- I _LOVE_ it. ** , he roared playfully, brushing his lips against hers, as he felt her smile.

 **\- So, what happened to that kiss you wanted ?** , Bonnie tilted her head to the side, while gently pulling at the hair above his neck. **You know, I might start to reconsider the things I said if you don't -**

Damon hungrily crashed his lips on hers, interrupting her in the middle of her sentence. He kissed her passionately, sharing everything he felt for her, and vice versa. Bonnie moaned at the intensity of the kiss, and brought him closer, and deeper into her mouth, by pulling on his neck. Their tongues danced together, they hands gripped each other, holding on for dear life.

Bonnie pulled away after some minutes, since Damon seemed to forget she wasn't a vampire, and needed to catch her breath.

 **\- I love you, baby. And I'm sorry.** , Bonnie told him, pecking his lips.

 **\- Don't be. Everything's fine now, we've worked things out.** , he reassured her, rubbing his nose against hers, earning him a giggle. **And I love you.** , Damon returned, fnally resting his forehead against hers.

 **\- Let's stay glued to each other all day, okay ? I need you.** , the witch sighed cutely, before burrying her head in her lover's neck, and encircling his waist with her arms.

 **\- I don't see any objection to that.** , the vampire chuckled, swooning at her cuteness. **I'm not letting you out of my sight, or away from my body. I missed you too much for that.** , he added, pressing her harder against his chest, while stroking her hair in a relaxing way.

Bonnie chuckled, and he told himself he loved the sound of that.

 **\- We're such a cheesy, stereotype couple...** , the young woman laughed, as she drew little hearts on his muscular chest.

 **\- Cheesy ? Maybe. Stereotype ? Certainly not.** , Damon frowned, gently swaying them.

 **\- I mean... You're a powerful, feisty witch, and I'm a sarcastic, impulsive vampire. Pretty sure we're the only ones in that crazy world.** , he stated, as Bonnie hummed.

 **\- You're pretty comfortable, you know ?** , she teased, lifting her chin to kiss his jaw, before placing her head back into the crook of his neck.

Some silent seconds past.

 **\- You're not drooling on my new Prada T-shirt, are you ?** , Damon asked her after a moment, frowning.

 **\- I do not drool !** , Bonnie laughed, pulling away to playfully hit him.

 **\- The wet spot next to my left nipple says otherwise.** , he noted, jokingly lifting an eyebrow at her.

 **\- You're being mean.** , she pouted teasingly.

Damon couldn't resist her pouty face, and full pink lips. He kissed them once more. As their tongues made their way into each other's mouth again, Bonnie's phone made them pull away.

 **\- Huh...** , she groaned, annoyed by the interruption, as she checked her phone.

 **\- Who's the one who so rudely interrupted our make out session ?** , the vampire asked her, watching as she frowned.

 **\- Caroline. I forgot we had to meet everyone at her and Matt's, for a barbecue.** , she bit her lips, looking at him.

 **\- Of course Blondie would be the one ending my fun !** , he complained, groaning.

 **\- We could still skip it...** , Bonnie suggested, smirking.

 **\- Bonnie Bennett, I'm rubbing off on you. And I like that.** , Damon smirked back, before taking her phone and sending it flying on the couch.

In the end, they had worked things out. Because that's just what they did : facing their problems, and overcoming them. And that was the most important.

* * *

 ***** END ***  
**

 _Helloooo ! Another little oneshot : I thought it would be interesting to have a look at what kind of issues Bamon could have to face, once together. The Elena one was the most obvious. We always see Damon trying to overcome his personnal issues, and creating figths and problems between him and everyone. For once, I wanted to change that. It's not the best work I've written though. But tell me what you think about it !  
_

 _As for Rescue Me, I promise I'm still working on Chapter 4. However, like I said on my twitter account : it's kind on a break for now, since I don't find enough time between life and college to properly write. I only manage to write some lines here and there, between homeworks and family things, lol. That's why I'm taking a lifetime to update. Anyways, I don't want to promise you anything, which is why I can't tell you when I'll update. Please don't be disappointed._

 _I'll probably keep posting oneshots while working on Rescue Me though, since those don't take me much time to write/edit/publish !_

 ** _*** REVIEWS ALWAYS APPRECIATED ***_**

 _Enjoy, and hope you liked it !  
_

 _Kisses, KatemonLazuli_


	6. How to ruin a Christmas Eve

**_So, it just randomly popped up in my head after watching 8x06 (what a shitty episode by the way !). I don't really know what it's worth. I'd like Bonnie to react this way ; I miss the badass, caring Bonnie Bennett. Hope you enjoy it ! #Bamon_**

 ** _Feel free to leave any kind of comment (except rude ones duh) :_**

 ** _*** REVIEWS ALWAYS APPRECIATED*** ;) Thanks._**

* * *

Everyone sat patiently at the Christmas dinner table. The twins were playing upstairs.

Everyone was here – Caroline, Stefan, Alaric, Matt and his father. Well, everyone except Bonnie and Enzo. They were spending some needed time alone for Christmas Eve, according to what Bonnie told Caroline over the phone yesterday ; when she called her to invite her over for dinner. If you asked Caroline, she didn't like the fact that Bonnie isolated herself with Enzo since they got together. She had noticed the way Bonnie was glued to Enzo's hip ; and refused to live his side even for some family time. Yeah Bonnie was Caroline's family - she was her sister.

But our iconic bubbly vampire didn't say anything and took it upon herself to wish her a merry Christmas Eve with her lover.

Except it didn't exactly go the way Caroline had planned.

As everyone was talking cheerfully with each other, enjoying the delicious meal Caroline had prepared for the occasion ; the front door burst open. Stefan, Ric, Matt, Matt's father and Caroline all shot their heads towards the loud noise, surprised. Their conversation immediately stopped, as they waited for the person to show up.

A very angry-looking Bonnie barged into the dinner room, Enzo following her closely. Stefan frowned, noticing the Bennett's hard expression as she stomped towards them.

"Bonnie ? What -" Caroline started, lifting her eyebrows in a confused manner. But her best friend interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.

"YOU BASTARD !" the witch yelled furiously ; sending Ric flying out of his chair, and across the other side of the room.

Taken by surprise, Ric collapsed onto the floor, groaning in pain.

"BONNIE ! What the hell ?!" Caroline screamed, eyes wide as she stood up to help Alaric off the floor.

Sensing that Bonnie was deeply pissed and hurt ; Matt got up and stepped in front of her. His father grabbed his arm, worried and scared of what Bonnie had just done. Matt shrugged him off, telling him it was alright. Bonnie was his friend, she wouldn't hurt him – there had to be a reason why she was angry to the point of using her powers against Alaric.

"What's wrong, Bon ? Why did you do that ?" her blue-eyed friend asked ; as he stared at her in genuine concern.

Bonnie looked at him, fury emanating from her. She scanned the room, before settling her eyes on Alaric. She sent him a death stare.

"He killed Damon !" the brunette shouted heatedly, watching as Alaric suddenly became very uncomfortable.

" Wait – WHAT ?!" Stefan exclaimed, standing up swiftly as he turned to Alaric.

Matt stayed silent, as his father frowned in utter confusion. He didn't understand a thing. Caroline's eyes widened at the accusation, waiting for Ric to say something. Everyone looked at him, suspended at his next words.

"Listen, Bonnie. I understand that you've been going through some hardships lately ; but it doesn't give you any right to lash out at me. I don't know where this is coming from." Ric denied, unashamed of his intentional lie. He couldn't risk losing Caroline because of this mistake.

Bonnie scoffed, laughing bitterly. She clenched her fists to keep herself from throwing him another magical blast.

"Don't you _dare_ lie to them." the witch spat coldly, fuming. "Trust me, you don't wanna push me." she threatened, glaring at him.

Matt stayed still, as he watched Stefan placing himself next to Bonnie. Probably to show her his support. The youngest Salvatore had always been a good judge – he knew something was up. He knew Bonnie wouldn't react this passionately and this violenty over something without any reason. In fact, everyone knew it. But the bomb she had just dropped was just too big for them to believe it.

"Is it true, Ric ?" Stefan calmly addressed him, anxiously waiting for an anwser.

"Stefan, I -" Ric started, not knowing what to say. But Caroline cut him.

" Is it true, Ric ? It's a simple yes or no question." the vampire mom snapped, as she stepped away from him.

"Yes." Ric finally breathed out, painfully looking at everyone in the room.

Caroline's face fell, as she covered her mouth with her hand. She shook her head in disbelief, before glancing at Bonnie. She could tell her best friend was fighting her emotions, and trying to control her powers. She probably had gotten them back after learning what Ric had done. But it wasn't over. They didn't know the entire truth.

"Ric can't take all the blame. I was with him. I let him kill Damon." Matt confessed shakily. Because he saw how mad and hurt Bonnie was ; and he didn't think about the impact it would have on her when he did it. He regretted.

The Champagne glasses on the table suddenly broke at Matt's confession. Stefan felt his vampiric side taking over – he tamed it down as much as he could, but not before punching Matt, speeding towards Ric and shoving him against the nearest wall. A few silent seconds passed, before the former cheerleader spoke.

"Get out. Take your father with you. You've done enough." Caroline glared at Matt. Right now she was mad at him and Ric, but she couldn't risk Matt being accidentally hurt or worst. There had been enough bad news for Christmas. Matt took his father and left the manor without another word, passing next to a silent Bonnie.

"Why did you kill him ? Why did you kill my brother ?!" Stefan yelled at Ric, as he rubbed his bleeding head.

"Because everything's his fault." Ric answered somberly. "I was desperate, okay ? Our lives have been nothing but a nightmare ever since Damon entered that damn vault." he continued, throwing his hands up.

"I entered that damn vault too. Maybe you should kill me too, mate." Enzo spoke for the first time, leaning against the hallway. No matter how complicated his relationship with Damon was, he had never wished him dead. And Ric was the jerkiest dick he had ever met.

"You did it for Bonnie. Damon got trapped because of his weak self when it comes to Elena." Ric replied rudely.

"Damon entered that vault to save _me_ , Ric. And he was your freaking best friend ! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS ?! HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM ?! " Bonnie passionately yelled back, tears welling up in her eyes.

" Oh _please_ , Bonnie ! You've never even thanked him for saving you. You've been all about Enzo since the beginning. You didn't move one finger to try and save Damon from the Sirens ; and you get upset over his death ?!" Ric scoffed. "From where I was standing, it didn't look like Damon meant anything to you anymore." he blurted, watching as Enzo stepped forward protectively, but Caroline held him back.

"Those are _my_ mistakes, Ric. I admit it." Bonnie replied, ignoring Enzo's hurt face. He wasn't her priority right now ; Damon was. "But I never stopped caring for Damon. I never gave up on him. Me focusing on getting my boyfriend back didn't mean I was okay with anything happening to my best friend." she added dryly.

"Maybe you should've told Damon that. He probably wouldn't have become this monster if you had chosen him ; and I wouldn't have killed him then." Alaric let out before he could think about it.

Stefan's hurt face focused on Bonnie's expression. He could tell she was blaming herself for not being there for Damon in the way she had been for Enzo. But he could also tell she had been saying the truth : she never stopped loving Damon. And Ric should've kept his mouth shut, judging by the powerful hand Bonnie was lifting towards him.

"You have _no right_ to reproach me anything concerning Damon, when _you're_ the one who ended his life !" Bonnie raised her voice, closing her hand to make Alaric choke. Caroline didn't stop her, figuring he deserved that one. The blond vampire simply glared at Ric ; watching as Stefan shook his head in shock.

" What have you become, Ric ?" Caroline stated dramatically, looking at him with disgust.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, once Bonnie loosened her hold on him and set him free.

The badass brunette took a few steps towards Alaric ; and stopped just in front of his face. She shot him daggers, before taking a deep breath :

"He was my best friend, Ric. And at some point, he was yours too." she started, swallowing the lump in her throat. "He made mistakes, but so did all of us. I may not have been there for him the way I should have ; but I didn't love him any less. In fact, right after I got Enzo back ; I started searching for a way to bring him back to me too. I never abandonned him !" Bonnie exclaimed passionately.

"Bonnie -" the former professor tried.

"NO. You shut up !" the witch snapped angrily. "I never thought I could hate you the way I do right now. I never thought you could come to this. I never thought you would _kill_ your best friend without any remorse !" she shook her head. "You made the wrong decision, Alaric. Because from now on, if you come anywhere near me or Damon ever again ; I won't hesitate to hurt you. That's how pissed I am." the Bennett woman threatened coldly.

Ric nodded, knowing it was better not to reply anything. A furious Bennett witch would scare anyone...

The caramel woman went to step back ; but she stopped and slapped Alaric instead.

"That was for Damon." she spat. Ric rubbed his cheek, watching as she turned around and made her way out. Enzo stared at everyone one last time, before trailing behind her.

Stefan got to her before she could she reach the front door.

"Bonnie, wait !" he called. The young woman stopped to let Stefan catch up with her.

"What is it, Stefan ?" she frowned.

"You implied that Damon was still alive when you threatened Alaric. Why ?" he questionned, hopeful.

Bonnie shrugged. "Because he's Damon. He can't be dead for good. And I have a feeling there's something we don't know." she told him confidently.

"Where did you find him ? How did you know Alaric killed Damon ?" the green-eyed vampire asked her, curious.

"Bonnie and I decided to go eat something at the Grill for Christmas Eve. We found him dead on the floor." Enzo answered this time. He was trully sorry.

"Yeah. His body was all grey and...dessicated." Bonnie looked down, the memory of Damon's dead body unbearable to her. "I brought him to my house. Enzo smelled Ric all over his body, but he didn't smell Matt. Probably because he's not the one who killed him directly. Then I saw red and came here." she finished explaining, meeting Stefan's emotional eyes again.

Stefan nodded absently.

"Thanks. For telling me. And for what you've done." the youngest Salvatore gave her a small smile, grateful.

Bonnie smiled back, before reaching for the door handle. She appreciated his words. But she refused to believe that it was the end of it. She refused to believe that Damon was dead for good. There was no way in hell her best friend would die by Ric's dirty hands. She may have worn blinders on for a long time while being by Enzo's side ; but Damon's sudden death had removed them. She felt like herself again. She needed to save her best friend. It was time to stop pretending she didn't miss him horribly since day one.

And she needed Stefan to know.

"Stefan." Bonnie called him before opening the door.

"Yeah ?" he turned around to meet her gaze.

"I'll find a way to save him. I'm sure his death is not definitive." she cleared her throat. "I won't give up til' Damon comes back to us, no matter what it takes. I promise." she confessed passionately, maintaining their eye contact long enough for him to see she meant it.

From this moment, Stefan knew that things would never be the same between Bonnie and Damon. Because there was way too much love in her eyes for it to be platonic, friendly feelings. And boy was he right.


	7. Christmas Presents

Damon took Bonnie's black coat off her shoulders as they entered the Boarding House. It was freezing outside, and Bonnie shivered from the change of temperature.

"Home, sweet home !" Damon exclaimed enthusiastically, before putting their coats on the hanger.

"Yeah, this dinner was very nice but a bit too long. I can feel my eyes closing from tiredness." Bonnie answered, yawning quietly as a proof to her words.

"I'm pretty sure our dirty little show in the shower - this morning - is the reason why. Not the dinner." he smirked, winking at her as he grabbed her waist to steal her a kiss.

The caramel woman blushed slightly, remembering their crazy and passionate lovemaking from earlier. Indeed, it had been rather wild and intense, which wasn't really unexpected between a witch and a vampire. They were known to have very _explosive_ sexual appetites for each other.

"What can I say ? My stamina's not yours, _vampy_." she smirked back, kissing him on the cheek before walking towards the stairs.

They had finally come back home after a long Christmas dinner at Stefan and Caroline's. The eldest Salvatore had inherited the Boarding House after Stefan decided to move in with Caroline. This dinner was also the occasion to make everyone else visit their new house, and gather around a delicious meal cooked by none other than Caroline Forbes herself - a.k.a _The Queen of Parties and Dinners._ The couple had a great time there, and enjoyed talking about common things like any normal person would at Christmas. But they hadn't got to spend some alone time together lately and they missed it. Especially on Christmas. Which is why Damon didn't plan on going to bed right away.

"Huh huh. Where do you think you're going, Missy ?" the blue-eyed man said in a teasy tone, speeding in front of her to stop her from going any further.

"Hum... To bed ?" Bonnie frowned confusingly, not even startled one bit by the vampire's sudden apparition in front of her. She was used to it by now.

"Don't you want to open your Christmas present first ?" Damon asked her with an excited expression, eyes twinkling. He caught her curiosity, and she lifted her eyebrows questionningly.

"But we're supposed to come back to Stefan and Caroline's tomorrow morning to open our gifts with everyone..." the witch reminded him, watching as he took her hand in his, and kissed it.

"I know. But I don't want to give it to you tomorrow, in front of everyone else. I want this to be our special Christmas moment, with only the two of us enjoying it." the vampire explained, eyes shining with love and affection.

"You're right. It should be intimate." Bonnie smiled tenderly at him, squeezing his hand as she thought of it. "Plus, you've just raised my interest in what you bought me." she bit her lips, tilting her head to the side in a cute manner.

"I think you'll love it." Damon chuckled at her visible excitement. "Come on, then." he said, leading her to the beautifully decorated living-room, his hand still in hers.

They stopped in front of the gigantic Christmas tree, sublimated with all the ornaments Damon had put onto it. The sparkling garlands shone and flickered, illuminating their faces and creating a fairy-tale like atmosphere _._ Bonnie blinked a little as the light reflected in her bright green eyes.

"You really did a great job with the Christmas decorations, by the way." the young woman complimented her lover, as she admired the decorations with wide eyes. "Never thought you were the type, _grandpa._ " she added with a playful smirk, knowing he hated to be teased about his actions.

"That's what you do to me, love. You're my light in the darkness." he joked, imitating Enzo's british accent. His girl's ex _shitty_ lover. Bonnie rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the laugh which escaped her lips.

"I love sensitive Damon." she smiled, earning her a proud grin from Damon.

"And I love you." he replied, kissing the top of her neck, and encircling her waist.

"I love you too." the witch sighed happily, affectionately squeezing his biceps. Yeah – he'd totally been working out without letting her have a look, lately. She needed to fix that. Muscular- chest dose not fulfilled, even with this morning - and probably tonight.

"So, who's first ?" Bonnie asked in an impatient tone.

"You ? I can't wait to see what your little judgy mind decided to offer me for Christmas." the handsome vampire gave her his famous teasing smirk. The one she usually couldn't resist.

"Alright. Lemme grab the treasure." she joked, squatting to grasp the present.

It was a middle-sized packet, thoroughly wrapped with a little red bow on top of it.

"Here." the Bennett beauty gave it to him, watching as he tried to guess what it could be from the weight of it.

"Hmmm... Is it a sensual, dirty naked picture of you by any chance ?" Damon's eyes twitched teasingly, as he wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"You're a perv ! No." Bonnie laughed, gently hitting his free hand.

"Damn. Too bad. Maybe for my birthday ?" he winked sexily, smirking.

"Quit being silly and open it already !" the witch rolled her eyes, impatient. She crossed her arms in a decided manner, waiting for him to get serious.

"Aright, alright. No need to get so bossy, babe." the vampire teased, pulling the bow to untie it.

He frowned curiously as he slowly unwrapped the red paper. Bonnie anxiously chewed on her lips, afraid he wouldn't like it. Or find it stupid. The dark-haired man discovered a transparent CD-rom, reading "DAMON SALVATORE – SPECIAL CHRISTMAS CD". A small note was attached to it, and he recognized Bonnie's handwriting. His eyes scanned the words :

" _Because I wouldn't be here with you, if it weren't for you. You're my savior and I couldn't find a better way to thank you, but to reveal to you what made it possible for me to survive_ _that long in the Prison World, alone. I hope you like it, I love you. Bonnie."_

Damon stared at it, obviously needing some explanations from his other half. The small brunette swallowed nervously, trying not to get too emotional as she told him :

"It's a – a compilation of all the musics that made me think about you in 1994, while I was trapped here alone. Everyday I would go over your old 1994 stereo and pick up a CD the same way you did when you were still here with me. Each time, the song made me remember one of your playful replies, or it reminded me of the way you would dance around the kitchen counter while making pancakes – and it gave me this impression that I wasn't alone, that you were still here. Annoying me, teasing me, driving me crazy." she laughed briefly, eyes getting wet as she remembered those moments. "I would listen to them for hours, until my head hurt too much. It was the only way I had found not to feel completely alone. That's partly what made me bear it all for months – the silence, the loneliness.", she explained, watching as her boyfriend listened carefully. His blue orbs gazed intently into hers, but he stayed silent. "Thinking about you helped me make it out of here, and I thought you should know it. I thought this gift was the best way to thank you, and show you how much you played a part in saving me ; other than leaving me that note on the map." the emotional witch finished, nervously waiting for a reaction.

Her words touched him like a bullet in the middle of the heart. No one had ever offered him such a meaningful gift, and he asked himself why in the hell he had waited so long to be with her. He wondered how he had been able to deny his strong feelings for her, how he had been able to spend years without her as his soulmate. Years without her love.

"You – God Bonnie, you don't even know how much what you've just said means to me. You're – I never thought I could love someone that much. You're amazing." Damon confessed, bringing her closer so he could stroke her cheek.

The young woman relaxed at his gesture, and she leaned into his touch.

"So – you like it ?" she asked, voice cracking a little because of what Damon had just told her. And also because she could feel his love for her. He was grateful for her, something she never experienced before. Damon was the first person to love her in such an unconditionnal and passionate way. And it felt so good.

"I _love_ it. Thank you." he smiled, emotion visible in his mesmerizing blue eyes.

The vampire sweetly lifted her chin up with his free hand, before bringing her lips into a soft, yet full of feelings, kiss. They parted after some seconds, and stared dreamily at each other for a few minutes, taken into the moment. The depth of their love and bond was beyond anything. They were drawn to each other, and they drowned into the other's soul.

"Come on, my turn now !" Bonnie finally broke their moment, clapping her hands cheerfully in an impatient manner.

Damon chuckled – she was so precious. And cute. And gorgeous. And hot. And sexy. And her lips were delicious. And her body was so divine he could stroke it for days – alright. Stop. He needed to focus. The gift.

"Alright. But I need you to close your pretty little eyes, first." the vampire demanded, poking her nose.

"Why ?" she lifted her eyebrows, groaning. She hated when he did that kind of things.

"Because. Otherwise, you won't get your present, _Miss Scary Pants._ " he threatened playfully, giving her a you-don't-have-a-choice-anyway look.

"You would deny me my gift ?!" Bonnie half-cried in fake hurt. "You're cruel, Salvatore." she mock-glared at him, trying to look mad.

"And you're insanely stubborn, Bennett. And you talk too much. Now shush." Damon smirked, watching as Bonnie reluctantly shut her eyes. Not before throwing him a warning look, to which he laughed.

He took her small brown hands into his own, and brought them in front of her eyes for good measure. Bonnie snorted.

"And no peeking through your fngers, babe. I'll know it." the eldest Salvatore warned her, before bending down to grab her gift.

Once he had it, he gently pulled one of her hand away from her eye. He placed the present into it, and stepped away.

"Here you go. You can open your eyes."

Bonnie opened her eyes to see a tiny packet placed in her hand. It was carefully wrapped up into a purple paper, with a nice little black knot on the top. She meticulously untied it, pulling softly on the paper to unwrap her present. Her mouth fell open in shock and surprise once her eyes settled onto a small black box, obvously containing some precious and luxurious jewelry.

"Damon – what the ?!" Bonnie exclaimed, eyes wide opened as she raised her head to look at him.

"Don't worry – it's not a wedding ring. I know it's way too soon in our relationship for that." the vampire reassured her in a joking manner.

Bonnie sent him a doubtful look, nibbling on her lips. She should've known he would offer her something expensive. It was _Damon Salvatore_ after all.

He gave her a little nod to urge her, and she dropped her head to focus back on the box. Her hand swiftly unclasped it ; and her eyes landed on a golden bracelet. It was glowing and dazzling. She noticed the letters engraved in the middle, in a darker color. The initials "B" and "D" were entangled, standing for Bonnie and Damon. The witch delicately took the bracelet away from its safe box, spreading it onto her palm to have a better a look at it. It was mindblowing.

"Oh my God ! Damon – it's splendid !" Bonnie grinned, still admiring the master piece. It was trully beautiful and quite unique. She could feel something – magical – about it, somehow.

"It is." Damon nodded, proud of his gift. "But there's something else you need to know about this bracelet. There's more to it than a simple embellishment object." he tempted with a mysterious tone.

"What is it ?" the brunette frowned, tearing her eyes away from the bracelet – not without some difficulty – to stare back at her boyfriend. What more could there be to this already amazing present ?!

"It's a magical bracelet. There's a powerful charm on it." Damon revealed, watching as Bonnie lifted an eyebrow and throw him an impatient look. She was waiting for him to elaborate.

He chuckled slightly at her curiosity, before settling his blue eyes onto the sparkling jewelry.

"This," he pointed to the bracelet, "is enchanted to symbolize our love." the vampire started with a smirk. "You have to be willing to wear it, otherwise you won't be able to clasp it around your wrist." he continued, lightly stroking her wrist. "In fact, once you agree to put this bracelet on, you won't be able to remove it as long as our love carries on. It is spelled to break and unclasp itself if one day, our love isn't powerful enough anymore. That's why I hope you'll wear it for the rest of your life." he finished, gazing intensely into her familiar green eyes.

Bonnie was speechless. She didn't know magical bracelets existed, let alone spelled ones that testified the strength of a shared love. It was more than a mindblowing present from Damon. It was soulful. Profound. Deep. It symbolized their love, and she never would have imagined that her vampire could be so romantic. And confident. Indeed, he had to be very confident with their love to believe that this bracelet wouldn't break so easily. Another proof that he believed in them, in their love and in their couple ; something that touched Bonnie to the core.

"Wow. I – I don't know what to say." she stuttered a little, quite taken aback. "This is so meaningful, I don't even – I love you so much, Damon." Bonnie passionately let out, swallowing the emotional lump in her throat. "This gift is everything. It's gorgeous and simply breathtaking. I love it, thank you." she said, smiling tearfully at him.

"I'm glad you love it." Damon smiled back, pecking her lips. "I was afraid it was too soon – maybe too pushed – for such a present yet. But I couldn't think of anything else I wanted to give you." he admitted, comforted by the fact him and Bonnie were on the same wavelength concerning their relationship.

"It's not. It's perfect." Bonnie shook her head, before handing him the precious bracelet. "Can you put it on ?" she asked with a grin, watching as he smirked.

"Are you sure you wanna wear it ? It's quite a responsibility, you know, it if ever breaks itself." Damon insisted, winking at her.

In reality, he was ecstatic to see that Bonnie loved it that much ; and that she believed in them as much as he did. That's how he knew she was it for him, though he had suspected it for quite a long time already.

"I know. Except I know it won't too, because our love for each other is stronger than anything we've ever felt for someone else." the Bennett enchantress confidently replied, sending him an adoring look.

"Really ?" Damon gently nudged her, tilting his head to the side. He could swear he felt his heart beating again when she nodded at him, smiling.

"Mmmm. I've never been so sure about anything in my life." Bonnie smirked, as he brought her closer to his chest by the hand. "Now put it on." she demanded, stretching her left hand towards the sexy vampire.

"Your wish is my command, Milady." Damon smirked, gently clasping the golden bracelet around her delicate brown skin. He then stroked her wrist tenderly, sending shivers through her entire being, before placing a teasing kiss on her pulse point. Bonnie hissed.

"Merry Christmas, my love." Damon told her, planting both his hands on her hips.

"Merry Christmas, baby." Bonnie answered, kissing his lips softly. "Now what ?" she asked after pulling away, bringing both her arms up to wrap them around her man's neck.

Damon bent over her shoulder, planting an opened mouth kiss on her neck. He then brought his mouth up to whisper tentatively into her ear :

"Now ; I'm taking you to our bedroom, undressing you, and then making passionate, intense, pleasurable, mindblowing love to your master piece of a body." he shamelessly described, sucking and nibbling on her sensitive ear.

"I was hoping you'd say that." the witch moaned, tightening her grip on him. "Lead the way, Sexy Danger Guy." Bonnie seductively whispered to him, biting her lower lip, before taking his head into her hands, and crashing her lips over his.

Damon responded immediately, and kissed her hungrily. He groaned when she slipped her tongue inside, and savored the delicious taste of both her mouth and tongue. The vampire hoisted her up into his muscular arms, and sped them into the bedroom ; not once detaching their joined lips. As they made love, bodies entangled and glued together ; Bonnie's bracelet shone even more than before. She could feel its energy ; the energy and power of their love for each other, running through her entire body. It seemed Damon had the perfect idea - a magical bracelet for a magical relationship.

* * *

 _ ***** THE END *****_

 _Hello ! Christmas is coming, so here's my present to you all ! Enjoy Christmas and New Year, hope you have a great time with your family and friends !  
_

 _As for this little oneshot, same rule as always : please give me your advice, tell me if you like, criticize if you want (constructively), anything !_

 _Hope you enjoyed reading it ! #Bamon is everything._

 ** _REVIEWS MUCH APPRECIATED ! THANK YOU !_**

 _KatemonLazuli_


	8. What Happiness Feels Like

The light shone in the dark, steamy bedroom.

Small rays of sunshine pierced through the red curtains, gently reflecting on the two intertwined bodies. Clothes were scattered all around the floor – there was a black thong hanging on the bedside lamp, black jeans at the foot of the bed, and a bra dangling from the armrest of a chair. The air felt hot and moist, probably due to what had happened in the room the night before.

Wrapped up in a white silky blanket, caramel and pale skin met, mixing together like oil and vinegar naturally did. A pictorial definition of the word _homogeneous_.

Brown fingers lazily started to move, signaling the newly awaken state of their owner. Bonnie slowly popped an eye open, testing the aggressiveness of the brightness before judging she could open the other one. The young woman yawned sleepily, steering awake. Her green eyes settled on the still slumberous form beside her, a small smile making its way to her swollen lips. She met the cute picture of messy black hair and closed blue eyes peacefully resting, mouth slightly hanging open to let the air come in.

Bonnie squirmed a little so that her hand was resting on the man's chest, and buried her nose in his neck before sighing happily. _Damon_ _Salvatore_. The love of her life – the witch's heart leapt at that thought. She gently breathed his scent in, enjoying the smell of his masculine cologne – and sexy sweat. She chewed on her lips, absent-mindedly drawing patterns on Damon's muscular torso, as she replayed their night in her mind. It had been so perfect – she couldn't believe they had finally done it. The way he had kissed her, the stimulating sensation of his thin lips on her very sensitive skin, his talented and gentle hands stroking her body… It had all been so pleasurable and intense that she still hadn't completely recovered from her several orgasms.

Her cheeks blushed as she remembered the dirty, explicit things Damon had said to her as they made love, whispering loving words here and there. She felt like a teenage girl all over again. She felt so safe and loved in his arms – she never wanted to leave. But the beautiful witch managed to clear her thoughts, figuring she'd make him some breakfast before he woke up. It was the least she could do to reward her lover from his mind-blowing performance last night.

Bonnie carefully untangled herself from Damon's loving grip, pulling away from the warmth of his neck as discreetly as possible so she wouldn't wake him. She sat up on the bed, stretching a little to energize the sore muscles Damon had so vigorously stimulated last night. Her green eyes couldn't resist ogling him one last time – the sheet of the bed fell at his waist, revealing his very attractive and masculine V. Heat suddenly overwhelmed Bonnie, but she stopped herself from doing anything – she only planted a small kiss on his cheek, smartly avoiding his tempting lips. The pussy needed some time out. Not that she didn't like it – the opposite was quite obvious - but witch's stamina didn't exactly equal vampire's stamina, though it was still longer than the human one.

She quickly glanced at the clock – 9 : 15. Knowing Damon, he'd probably be up soon. He usually got up before 9 : 30. So Bonnie pulled the covers off her naked body, sliding out of the bed before softly landing on the cold floor. She squinted in the darkness of the room, looking around for the clothes Damon had shamelessly ripped in his eagerness to have her, and randomly thrown in the bedroom.

After some seconds of searching without spotting them, she shrugged and grabbed the nearest thing she could find – Damon's T-shirt. Bonnie slipped her arms inside it, closing the buttons half way through, not bothering to put on any underwear. Something told her Damon was not done with her anyway – a night wouldn't suffice to satisfy the vampire's appetite. Then, she silently made her way out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her and heading to the kitchen.

* * *

Bonnie hummed joyfully, thinking about Damon and their relationship as she thoroughly spread the pancake mixture on the hotplate.

They had been together for exactly three weeks and two days. It had been a rough path to get there – denying their feelings towards each other, fighting confusedly , before finally confessing their feelings and making up. But Bonnie wouldn't have wanted it to happen differently – it was exactly like them to act this way. Their banter, their fights, their heartful confessions and intense looks – it was their language, the way they were with each other, and she loved that.

She flipped the pancakes over, tapping them lightly so the other side would cook as well. Her mind drifted back to their night. It had been their first time having sex. Her and Damon both had managed to resist jumping each other's bones for three weeks and two days. A record. Bonnie laughed out loud, thinking about their stupid agreement to take it slow so they wouldn't mess up their new relationship. She snorted to herself – like they were gonna make it.

The night before had been the apex of the tension between them. They had just come back from a very fancy reception at the Salvatores – celebrating their victory against Cade – when it happened. They hadn't been able to take their mouths and hands off each other during the whole dinner, eye-fucking each other as if they were living a fantasy. They had made it to the entrance hall of their new building safely, but things became complicated in the elevator – they kept ogling each other, extremely horny, before literally bouncing on the other at the same time and starting a heavy make out session. Damon had sped them to their apartment, blindly opening the door as he didn't take his mouth off Bonnie's neck. The second they were inside, front door closed, the couple ravished each other impatiently, rushing to the bedroom without wasting one single second. The rest was history – but I'm sure you can imagine what a vampire and a witch's lovemaking may look like – wild, intense, passionate, magical. Fangs and magic had _indeed_ been involved.

Just as Bonnie bit her lips, thinking about the bite marks she knew she had on her lower hips, she felt strong arms encircling her waist and pulling her against a muscular – naked – chest. Of course he wouldn't bother dressing, the witch thought.

"Hello, gorgeous," Damon seductively whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver unintentionally.

Damn. The effect he had on her.

"Hey you," Bonnie replied, smiling as she turned around in his arms after putting the spatula down.

She naturally wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting her head to press her lips against his. He hummed in approval, kissing her back while tightening his hold on her waist to bring her even closer.

He was never close enough to her – he always needed to touch her, feel her. But it was a nice feeling – not the consuming and possessive one he had felt for Elena. Of course, he was possessive, overprotective and jealous with Bonnie – just ask her and the roll of her eyes should confirm it, as well as the frightened blond man who had tried to flirt with her in a bar someday – but it never went as far as it did with Elena. Mostly because Damon knew Bonnie loved him and didn't give a damn about any other man – he trusted her entirely and so did she – and also because Bonnie would kick his ass and give him the silent treatment for several days if he stepped over the line. Something he couldn't handle – it drove him crazy when she did that.

Damon being Damon, he deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue inside her delicious mouth, biting her lips before he did so. Bonne hissed and moaned from pleasure – he really was something. She blamed herself for giving in so ridiculously quick, not even trying to resist to the temptation.

The vampire broke their kiss some minutes later, when he figured his other half might need to breath.

"Mmmm… I'll never get enough of those lips," he groaned, staring at her full mouth, not resisting the urge to give it a brief peck.

"Who knew _I_ would have such an effect on _the_ irresistible, womanizer, Damon Salvatore, huh ?" Bonnie teased him, a twinkle in her eyes even though she was blushing from the lustful and loving look Damon was giving her.

The handsome black-haired man smirked in response, releasing their embrace to grab a blueberry in the bowl next to him. Bonnie watched him with an amused look.

"What can I say, Bon ? I'm in too deep," he winked, putting the fruit in his sinful mouth. She chuckled, shaking her head before turning back towards the now burning pancakes.

Annoyed at herself for being so easily distracted by Damon's mind-blowing kisses, which resulted in burning half of her pancakes, Bonnie took them off the hotplate and placed the burnt ones in the trashcan.

"Besides," she heard Damon say as he swallowed the blueberry and walked towards her again, "You seemed quite _hungry_ for me too, last night," he added with a smirk, hands back on her waist from behind.

 _Ha_. Bonnie knew Damon wouldn't let her get off without teasing her about their wild night. See, she tended to be very… _dominating_ and shameless during sex, even more when she had been horny for a long time. The bite marks and scratches on Damon's body proved it. She hadn't held back.

The young woman blushed furiously, nibbling on her lips as she tried to focus on the pancakes she was garnishing with syrup, blueberries and whipped cream – _vampcakes_ were a tradition between them by now.

"You didn't seem to complain about it either," she deadpanned, briefly glancing at him to throw him a playful smirk, before grabbing the Chantilly cream bottle and starting to spread it on the pancakes to form the _fangs_.

"I'm not," Damon smirked back, amused. He intentionally put his finger right under the opening of the Chantilly bottle so Bonnie would spray some on it.

"Damon !" she gasped, sending him an annoyed look. "Keep doing that and you won't get any of the nice breakfast I got up to make you," the witch scolded him playfully, slapping his hand away.

"By 'nice breakfast', you mean the two pancakes you managed not to burn while I was ravishing your mouth ?" the sarcastic vampire snorted teasingly, peering down at her to look at what she was doing.

"Screw you," she sent back, stifling a laugh. He was right – she was horrible at cooking _and_ resisting him.

Damon chuckled at her embarrassment. His eyes scanned her small silhouette, wearing _his_ T-shirt – so large for her it reached her thighs - and admired the sweet, sexy curves of her body. From her bare feet to her feminine muscular legs to her perfect round ass and tender neck. A sentiment of pride suddenly engulfed him – pride that she was _his_. His sensitive nose and overdeveloped sense of smell picked up the fact that she was only wearing his T-shirt – without anything underneath. He held back a moan – and she kept saying _he_ was a tease ? The nerve.

"Okay baby," Bonnie spoke up, moving to face him. "Breakfast's ready. Just lemme grab some orange juice and blood bag for y-" she was interrupted by Damon's talented mouth attacking her neck, and a loud moan escaped her.

He had spread some of the whipped cream on her neck, and was passionately sucking and licking it off her pulse point. Literally one of the most erogenous zones of her body. _Fuck_. He learnt very fast, Bonnie thought as her eyes closed in pleasure.

"I'd rather have _you_ for breakfast," Damon murmured tentatively against her neck, placing small kisses all the way to her throat.

"Huh…" was Bonnie's best answer. She was unable to form any coherent word, the feeling of Damon's lips on her neck too much to take.

She was suddenly very hot, her pussy jumping in anticipation. _God_ , she was pathetic – a few kisses from Damon and she was already getting as wet as a freaking river. What was she ? 17 ?!

"Damon…" she hissed as her lover hoisted her up on the kitchen counter, wrapping her legs around his waist.

 _Oh._ _God_. She was screwed. Kitchen counter sex was one of her strongest fantasies – she was sure Damon knew that too. Just like she knew sex in the elevator was one of his.

Damon's T-shirt rode up her thighs to her waistline, revealing her naked, shaved pussy. Bonnie started panting from excitement, lust gushing from her. The fact Damon was only wearing his very skin-tight boxers didn't help – she could see the enormous bump his erection was forming through it. He was already rock hard.

Damon kissed her tenderly but intensely, one hand stroking her cheek and the other flying up her right leg, massaging it in the process.

"You're not wearing anything underneath, are you ? You naughty woman," he teased her, fingers coming closer and closer to her opening.

"I f-figured I w-wouldn't need t-to," Bonnie stammered, struggling to form a sentence. She shut her eyes tightly as she moved her hips towards Damon's teasing fingers in an impatient manner, desperately trying to make him touch her.

"You figured well," the vampire whispered, smirking before brushing his lips against hers in a seductive way. _The_ _tantalizer_.

He stepped back a little, earning an unpleased groan from Bonnie – to which he smirked even bigger. He then took a close and enjoyable look at Bonnie's flushed face, messy hair and pink clit. She was stunningly beautiful – breathtaking. And goddamn sexy.

" _Damn_. So gorgeous and insanely hot," Damon breathed out, giving her a loving, lustful stare – before wiggling his eyebrows and bending down on his knees.

Next thing Bonnie knew, his sinful tongue was on her pussy – eating it as if it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. Licking, sucking, pulling, biting, stroking it with his fingers and mouth.

"Ooooh…. Dam-Damon !" the witch screamed, pleasure hitting her in every spot, her skin burning like the sun. It was exquisite, addictive – this sensation of satisfaction and pure happiness. She kid you not she was starting to see stars.

Just as she was about to orgasm, Damon pulled away, driving her crazy. She complained with a frustrated growl – the eldest Salvatore found her pouting at him when he stood up to kiss her.

"You're cruel, Salvatore. You know that ?" Bonnie panted as her boyfriend unbuttoned her top, freeing her perky breast and brown erected nipples.

"You love it," he winked, before flinging his mouth over her right nipple, pulling it inside his mouth to suck it properly. His hand grabbed her other boob, kneading it skilfully.

"Mmmm – hell yeah I do…" Bonnie breathed out in a moan, gripping Damon's hair tightly. Was that the entrance to heaven ?

Her foot moved to find Damon's _package_ , pulling on top of his boxers until it fell off. His dick sprang free – at full salute. She bit her lips at the sight of it, starting to stroke it with her feet. Up and down, sliding to his balls, then back up again to tease the head of his penis.

"Bon – god ! Fuck yeah…" Damon groaned, jerking, reluctantly pulling away from her right breast to look at what she was doing.

"You like that, baby ?" she teased, smirking at her lover's moans and pleasure. She sped up the movement.

"I love it, babe," he let out between two groans. "Ooh yeah just like that, baby! Damn you're _so_ good..."

Self-confidence reinforced. She could always count on Damon for that.

Bonnie suddenly came back to reality, as she felt Damon slip his arms on each side of her hips, bringing her close against his chest. Before she could say anything, Damon thrust inside her, splitting her pussy and kissing her at the same time. Bonnie's loud scream was lost in his mouth, along with many other muffled weird sounds.

He sped in and out of her, hitting her G-spot every single time, basking in her – the feelings of her warm, dripping pussy, her tight walls, her burning skin – it was making him crazy. Damon caressed her caramel body erotically, watching as Bonnie clutched the counter tightly, screaming from intense ecstasy. She was so delicious…

After a long hour and a half of deep, hard and fast thrusting, the temptation became unbearable. Both supernatural lovers gave in their natural call for the other. Damon softly planted his fangs into her jugular, and Bonnie's magic lashed out, lighting the fireplace and every single candle in the apartment . They came together, shaking and jerking uncontrollably, muttering unintelligible words. Only three words were perfectly pronounced from the both of them –

"I love you, beautiful," Damon tenderly whispered against Bonnie's lips, caressing her hair and face, as his fluid flowed inside her.

They were both panting and sweating from their intense activity.

"I love you too" Bonnie returned softly, smiling as she shivered from her orgasm, before tilting Damon's chin down and kissing him with everything in her.

"We're a mess," Damon stated as he pulled away, looking around at the broken plates and the pancakes strewed all around the counter with the blueberries and whipped cream. There went their breakfast.

"Yeah, we are," Bonnie laughed, grinning.

She wouldn't like it any other way. And neither did he.

* * *

 _ ***** WORD FROM THE AUTHOR *****_

 _ **Hey yall ! So here's a little surprise - you can take it as an apology for not updating Rescue Me before a while too. Long story short - I lost the most part of Chapter 4 (only 4 pages out of 10 left) on my USB Card and I don't feel like rewriting the entire chapter again for now. So, when I have the courage to do so, I will. Meanwhile, Rescue Me's on a break, so I can focus on a new fanfic I will post only after having written a few chapters. But I won't stop posting random oneshots when I feel like it.**_

 _ **Anyway - I hope you liked this sexy Bamon chapter. I usually don't do a lot of smut, explicit sex scenes because it's not really my thing. I feel like I'm not very good at it - but inspiration got me there somehow. Tell me what you think of it, I'll be very pleased to read you.**_

 _ ***** REVIEWS ALWAYS MUCH APPRECIATED THANKS *****_

 _ **Kisses,**_

 _ **KatemonLazuli**_


	9. The Letter (8x10)

He had done it. He had recited the letter.

Bonnie ignored the leap of her heart as she realized he knew it _by heart._ Every. Single. Word.

After years of living with that anger and bitterness towards him, refusing to read what she thought would be a love letter to Elena and a hurtful one to her, Bonnie had finally got closure.

And it couldn't have been more beautiful. More meaningful. More epic. As she had stated to Damon with a tearful smile, it was a "hell of a letter". Never in her entire life – already full of life-changing events even the oldest people had never experienced – had she felt so _loved_ and _wanted_ and _needed_.

It was _fascinating_ , really, this contrast in Damon – the fact he could do so many wrong and horrible things, yet have this ability to make the people he loved feel like they were _privileged_. That's exactly how Bonnie felt right now – like she held a place in his heart nobody could ever replace, or reach. Not even Elena. Not even his brother. And _fuck_ , she needed that. It had been so long since she had been craving to feel so important in someone's eyes – to be someone's _special person._

And then he had felt it. He had felt that she needed him to ensure her he wouldn't leave her ever again. It was the final thing he needed to do for her forgiveness to be possible. Bonnie needed to be sure her best friend – the person she cared about most in the world – would stick by her side no matter what and never abandon her to such pain and loneliness ever again.

"I'm so sorry I left. It won't happen again."

It was music to her ears, pleasure to her body, warmth to her heart. Those were the words which had broken the shield Bonnie had built around her heart, and kept for all those years, to protect herself from the excruciating pain that was Damon's abandon. It felt so good to let go – reviving. Like taking a long-waited breath after being deprived of it for a very long time.

Damon swallowed thickly, and gave her _this_ look _._ The vulnerable, loving, regretful Damon look. Secretly her favorite one – she had never seen him give this look to anyone else but her. And she knew he meant everything he had said to her, not only tonight but also when he had come back and tried to win her back in vain.

He had never lied about anything he had told her, he had always been honest. And Bonnie could see that knowing she finally believed him, that she completely forgave him, meant the world to him. She could see it on his face – this relieved, passionate, happy expression. He, too, had missed her like crazy. He, too, had needed her like he never had needed anyone else.

So she gave him what he needed – because she knew him just as well as he knew her – and she hugged him. Bonnie also needed this hug - she needed to feel close to him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, settled her head on his shoulder, and breathed his scent in as she felt Damon do the same and tighten his hold around her waist.

They stayed like that for a moment – maybe twenty minutes. Their proximity, their touch, their closeness – it was all like being thrown in a swirl of eternal happiness. It was a deserved, long-waited, heart-whelming reunion between the two best friends.

Damon closed his eyes the minute he felt her in his arms – he couldn't believe it. She had forgiven him. Finally. He had won her back, won her friendship back. Won her _love_ and care back. They were back to being best friends again, and he hadn't realized how much he had missed her until then. Oh, he had been _crazy_ over her absence in his life, over the resentment and anger she had showed towards him – but never had he imagined just how _much_ her forgiveness would affect him.

He felt so happy and whole again. He felt like he could explode any moment and start singing random songs and screaming "SHE FORGAVE ME" for the entire world to know. Damon resisted the urge to snort – _gosh_ , he was so whipped.

Bonnie's small frame felt so natural and so familiar, wrapped around him ; it was pure bliss. Damon would enjoy it for as long as she would allow it – he certainly wouldn't be the one breaking their embrace. Not after craving it for so long - craving _her_ for so long.

"I missed you," Bonnie suddenly whispered from his shoulder, breaking the silence.

Emotion was still present in her tone. She was still hugging him, but she didn't pull away – Damon felt her gently stroking the hair on the back of his nape.

Damon could have sworn he heard his heart beating. He slowly opened his eyes, savoring the taste of Bonnie's genuine words as they reached his sensitive ears. How was he being so lucky tonight?

"I missed you too, Bon. So much," he returned with a deep voice, blinking slightly to brush away the tears that threatened to fall.

Bonnie had this effect on him – making him cry. Either from happiness, laughter, or sadness. Only her – and maybe Stefan. That's it. He'd have to find a way to correct that or she'd be making fun of it against him at some point – screw that. Damon didn't really want to correct that – he wasn't ashamed of crying in front of her. He knew he could trust her, that he could be his emotional self around her, because she would never judge him. Nor use it against him later. She was loyal, loving, kind, sincere and protective – she was Bonnie Bennett.

After another ten minutes in silence, that followed their confession of missing each other, they pulled away. Basking into each other was dangerous - somehow, they knew it. Blue eyes met green eyes and they held their gaze, silently trying to get over the amount of intensity they both held.

"Never thought the day I would know the content of this letter would come," Bonnie smiled teasingly, eyes still twinkling from the tears that had escaped them minutes before.

"Well, that's what happens when someone's too _stubborn_ to read it," Damon smirked back, waiting for his best friend's reaction - or was she more ?

"Oh, shut up," she snorted, rolling her eyes. Damon gave her an amused grin, which she returned.

They were back to their good old banter. Something both of them secretly loved, but would never admit to the other. However, this wasn't the only thing the pair of them wouldn't admit to each other – and god knows how mistaken they were.

"I better get going," Bonnie started, breaking their eye contact as she pronounced her next words. "Enzo's waiting for me," she informed Damon, clearing her throat before looking up at him.

The vampire fought the urge to groan in frustration and annoyance – the dude got to spend entire days with her, and he only got half an hour? Now that he and Bonnie were back on track, things would change – he wouldn't allow it to stay this way. And he hoped Bonnie was aware of it. Now that he was back into her life, she would make some room for her best friend to fit in, or would she ? Damn insecurities.

"Right," Damon muttered, frowning slightly as he wondered how important he really was to her, compared to Enzo.

He knew Bonnie loved him, and that she cared about him a great deal – but since Enzo had been in the picture, he had found a hard time getting used to it and finding his rightful place in Bonnie's life.

Bonnie watched him closely. She knew Enzo was a sensitive subject. And, to be completely honest with herself, she didn't really know where she stood with him after that conversation with Damon. A long time ago, she had started to admit her feelings for Damon – more than friendly ones. But then, Damon had left her, and she had buried those feelings deep inside her, forgetting about them as she jumped in a relationship with Enzo. But since he had been back – things got complicated, her feelings got confused. And now that they had made up and Damon was back into her life, holding the same important place he had been holding in her heart before desiccating –

She just didn't know anymore.

All that she knew was that, right now, as she observed Damon's insecure and vulnerable face after she had pronounced the name of Enzo, he needed to be reassured. Damon needed to know he wouldn't be put aside by Bonnie for Enzo. He needed to know she would find time for the both of them, and that he was as important as Enzo to her. He needed to know that he _counted_ , that he _mattered_.

And she couldn't help but perfectly understand how he felt – because she needed the same thing from him, only in regards to Elena. However, Damon had already proved her that she mattered as much as Elena, by saving her over and over again, desiccating to protect her and doing everything in his power to save her life, though she wouldn't even look at him back then. And this letter…

"Hey," Bonnie called softly, taking Damon's hand into her brown one. He lifted his head.

The eldest Salvatore looked back at her, his eyes speaking for him. Moved by his expression, she interlaced their fingers.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said, interlacing their fingers and staring right into his eyes as she spoke. "I want you in my life, Damon. And I intend to stay in yours," Bonnie told him seriously, searching for any sign of doubt left in his eyes. But there was none.

"Good," he nodded, squeezing her hand. "Because I'm not going anywhere either," he replied passionately, his intense stare burning in Bonnie's eyes. She swallowed hard.

The young woman felt something pounding hard against her ribcage – what did he do to her ? Familiar goosebumps made her shiver slightly, and she hoped Damon hadn't noticed. The same sensation she had felt years ago, as she had started to realize how she felt about Damon, overwhelmed her – and she knew she was in big trouble.

Meanwhile, Damon dwelled on Bonnie's beauty, as she unconsciously bit her lip, reflecting on whether it was normal or not for someone to want to kiss their best friend so badly. Her pink, full lips were the most attractive thing to him, her delicate face screamed for him to stroke it, and the rest of her body tempted him so much to the point he had to restrain himself from grabbing her and... At last, Bonnie's sweet voice pulled him away from his naughty thoughts and he settled for this answer – he was in big trouble.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Bonnie asked him, breathing quicker than usual.

Damon noticed, but kept it to himself. He mentally made a note of it, internally smirking.

"I'm looking forward to that," he stated, awarding her with his famous charming smirk. The witch blushed slightly – though she didn't know why - and smiled. "Good night, Bonnie," he added.

"Night, Damon," Bonnie answered, untangling their joined hands, before slowly stepping away from him and walking back towards the front door.

"Hey, Bon," the vampire called her as she only took her fourth step. She immediately stopped.

"Yeah ?" she turned around, lifting her eyebrows curiously. Was she always that sexy doing it ?

"Try not to dream about me too much," Damon smirked teasingly, before winking.

Bonnie couldn't help the grin which lifted her pink mouth's corners. Having Damon back was the best thing that had happened to her so far. Something told her she would _indeed_ dream about him tonight - and probably the nights after that. Though what _kind_ of dream, she wasn't entirely sure...

"Same goes for you, Salvatore," she smirked back, and he gave her a seductive look. Why was it suddenly _hot_ ? God, she needed to stop feeling like that...

Bonnie licked her lips and shook her head, eyeing Damon one last time, before heading towards the inside of the house, and disappearing out of sight.

 _Oh, boy,_ was both their last thoughts as they found themselves alone with their mind and feelings again. It was a long road ahead of them, filled with obstacles they didn't know they wanted to overcome yet – obstacles which would bring them together, in the way they both craved but wouldn't admit.

As Bonnie reached the front door, wearing a dazed and absent-minded look on her face, Caroline's voice stopped her just before she could push the handle.

"About time," she heard the blond say, an amused tone in her voice.

The caramel woman turned around, and met Caroline's knowing look, standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. Bonnie wondered whether she was talking about her reunion with Damon, or her new found feelings for him. But she didn't dare ask her, not wanting to give herself away when she wasn't sure Caroline had guessed it right.

Giving her a small smile, Bonnie said nothing and pulled the door open. Little did she know nothing ever escaped Caroline Forbes' sharp eyes and overdeveloped hearing. Without mentioning her gift for seeing what others couldn't.

* * *

 _ **Helloooo ! Yep, Bamon did it again. Their amazing chemistry and epic scene from 8x10 inspired me to write this oneshot. I may write a sequel to it, though. I feel like it wouldn't be complete without a first kiss oneshot following this one.**_

 _ **Anyways, tell me what you thought of it, did you enjoy it ? Just go and give me your honest advice, don't hold back - objective, developed and relevant comments are the best ones for a writer. They help us improve our writing.**_

 _ **See ya,**_

 _ **KatemonLazuli**_

 _ ***** REVIEWS ALWAYS MUCH APPRECIATED*****_

 _ **(as always)**_


	10. The Letter (8x10) Part 2

Several weeks had passed. Stefan had his humanity back on, and the Sirens were dead.

In the meantime, Bonnie had kept her promise – her and Damon had seen each other everyday, talking and making up for lost time around some glasses of Bourbon. From what Damon had overheard when Bonnie called Enzo, his dear former best friend wasn't too happy with this new change in their life.

The blue-eyed vampire couldn't care less – that would give him a piece of what he had been through when Bonnie was all about Enzo, and completely ignored him. After all, Enzo had been the one stealing her from him while he was " _away_ " in his coffin, desiccating. Clever move - but also very low and nasty.

Anyways, things had been great between him and Bonnie since the last conversation they had had about the letter. But still, Damon could sense some weird, tense, and strange atmosphere between them – that they both had been ignoring and avoiding talking about. He had a feeling things were about to change soon, though. He didn't know in what form they would change, but he definitely felt like something important was happening between him and Bonnie – something he had figured out some days ago.

As he took a shower one morning, Damon had started to think about Bonnie. Usually, it was Elena who came to his mind in such moments. He wouldn't dare telling anyone what his thoughts about his best friend had been like though – the fact he had to turn the water on the coldest degree told you a lot about it already…

And then, little by little, he had found himself doing weird things when Bonnie dropped over to spend some time with him. His eyes would linger on her lips as she took a sip of her Bourbon ; his smiles would widen into the largest grins he had ever made when the sound of her laughter echoed in the room ; his hands would itch to touch her and hold her for no reason ; and he would unconsciously lick his lips every time she looked at him or simply walked into the Boarding House looking gorgeous and _sexy_.

There – he had done it again. The vampire hadn't been able to stop himself from admiring her beautiful caramel skin, or the way it glowed when she was around him (yeah, he had noticed that to his greatest pleasure and self-satisfaction) ; he hadn't been able to do anything else but bask in her beauty and wish she was his.

And that confused the hell out of him. Wasn't he supposed to only feel that way about Elena ? Why hadn't the supposed love of his life been on his mind since Bonnie and him had made up ? Why did he want to destroy everything at the simple thought of Bonnie kissing Enzo – or worse ( he had actually broken a glass while picturing Enzo being intimate with his best friend), but stayed impassive at the thought of another man doing the same to Elena ?

Actually, he had had an idea of what was happening to him since the night Bonnie had forgiven him. And it had been confirmed during a reunion dinner at the Salvatore House, which Caroline had insisted on organizing. Something about _"forgetting the past and forgiving each other to make the future brighter and less painful"_ – considering that Cade was back in town, this couldn't have been any more accurate.

Watching Bonnie giggle at Enzo's poor attempt of a joke had made him roll his eyes in annoyance. Witnessing them kissing, holding hands or simply being affectionate with each other had made him ball his fists in anger and jealousy, and he had had to control himself from pulling Enzo away from Bonnie. His chest hurt knowing Enzo had somehow reached a place in Bonnie's heart that Damon wasn't sure he would ever reach too. Yet, whenever she would ignore Enzo and look at him with those bright, joyful green eyes, or give him one of her charming, heart clutching smiles, Damon would melt.

And that's when he understood – he was falling for her. Damon Giuseppe Salvatore was falling hard for Bonnie Sheila Bennett, his best friend. He was gradually forgetting Elena, and falling out of love with her, as his feelings for Bonnie skyrocketed to a point of no-return. And as much as it pained him to let go of his obsession and dream with Elena, he couldn't help it. She just wasn't the one for him, even though he had been so sure of it for a long time. That's how life worked – it held unexpected surprises for you, sometimes throwing things your way that you never, in a whole life time, ever saw coming.

"You know, if you keep telling yourself that you're in love with someone, you actually start to believe it at some point. Well - your mind does. But it all comes crashing down on you the minute it's not enough anymore, and that's when your heart takes over. And there's nothing you can do about it, because things will never be the same ever again," Stefan had said to him as Damon stood in the doorway, wearing a hurt expression as he watched Bonnie live the Boarding House, hand in hand with Enzo.

Damon had turned his head to look into his young brother's sincere eyes, frowning slightly as he wondered how the hell he had been so obvious. But again, nothing ever escaped _Stefan The Sensitive_ , he had snorted mentally. That's probably why him and Blondie worked so well as a couple.

"Alright, I think you've had too much Champagne, _Steffy_. Watch out, Blondie might not want to marry an alcoholic," he had replied in his usual sarcastic manner, hiding behind his sense of humor.

But Stefan knew better.

"You're in love with her, Damon. And that's a good thing," the youngest Salvatore had stated, ignoring his brother's ironic answer, before smiling and heading upstairs.

The handsome vampire had stood there, completely immobile, staring into space as he thought about what Stefan had said. And only one conclusion had come to him : Stefan was right. He was in love with Bonnie, in love with his best friend. And he couldn't think of one single thing being wrong about it…

Well, what was he to do ?

* * *

Love was a complicated thing. Feelings were a headache.

… and Bonnie was completely and utterly _lost_. She swore she was going crazy.

Ever since that conversation with Damon, the one during which the two best friends had finally worked things out and reunited, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. Granted, the fact she saw him every day didn't help either, but that wasn't the problem.

The problem was she hadn't been having the same, usual _bff_ type of thoughts about him, for a few weeks. Her feelings had changed, she knew it.

She had known it from the moment those familiar goosebumps and warm sensations had taken over her body, nights ago. It was as if the return of Damon into her life, after so many time of him being absent in it, had stirred those feelings she had willingly buried deep down into the depths of her broken heart. His speech, his letter, his promise – all of it had made these feelings head straight back for the surface of her heart – the one that was very much sensitive and reachable. Damon's important return into her life had awaken in her what she thought she had succeeded in making disappear. And now, she had to face it back, like a slap in the face. A swirl of intense emotions, a tsunami of confused feelings and an undeniable need to be with him overwhelmed her at the mere thought of Damon.

At first, Bonnie had tried to ignore it, ignore her feelings. She kept visiting Damon, because she couldn't spend a day without seeing him anyway (or she ended up being in a surprising very bad mood, which Enzo didn't like much because he found it suspicious), and tried to focus on their conversation as much as possible, purposely shutting down the calls of her heart – which was painfully itching towards Damon, and beating like crazy around him. But it was no use at all.

As he talked to her about Stefan's newly obsessions, or Caroline's unbearable behavior (in his opinion), Bonnie barely remembered the words he pronounced, too busy paying attention to the way his mouth moved. It was always thin, pink, and very kissable. It wasn't much of a problem, anyways. She was sure Damon didn't really mind the fact she wasn't really listening to him, because she had caught him doing the exact same thing several times. On her way back home, she had smirked to herself in her car – he probably wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying himself.

And that's when things started to change between them. Somehow, they were both aware of what they were doing, and of what the other was doing too. But they ignored it, they avoided addressing this issue – when really, they should have. Weren't they supposed to be both with someone else ? However, they found themselves liking this new dynamic, unable to stop themselves. And before Bonnie knew it, they were openly flirting with each other, throwing the other meaningful looks and dreading the time they would have to stop and separate. It felt natural, like the rightest thing to do in the world.

But Bonnie wasn't entirely sure what to think or what to do, though. So she settled for the easiest way of dealing with it – pretending like nothing was happening, like nothing was growing between her and Damon. She found it less troubling, to make it seem like the flirting, the intense looks and the longing between them was completely _normal_. She was with Enzo – she loved him. Damon was only her best friend. A soulful, deep one. But nothing more. At least, that's what she had kept telling herself.

Until it had hit her, all of a sudden, as she was kissing Enzo one night – it felt _wrong_. It didn't feel as good or as right as it had felt before. As much as she cared about Enzo, as much as she loved him, he just wasn't enough. And that scared her. Her heart screamed at her, telling her that all of this was an illusion – that Enzo wasn't the right for her, but Damon was. And little by little, as she unconsciously distanced herself from Enzo, Bonnie started accepting things for what they were – she was in love with Damon. Those feelings she had tamed so long ago had finally taken over and won. And they weren't going anywhere.

What could she do about it, huh ? That's how life worked. Things happened. Feelings changed. She may have been in love with Enzo for three years and a half, but it wasn't the case anymore. Events had brought about major change – one of them being Damon Salvatore coming back into her life. And who had ever been able to control feelings ? Nobody. Once they were there, they were there. Period. Nothing you did could change it. So Bonnie figured there was no use in trying to deny her feelings, no matter how wrong they may have seemed to others.

* * *

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon, when Bonnie decided to act upon her feelings.

It had taken a tumultuous and tiring debate between her heart and her reason, but she was determined to face Damon, and give them a chance. Caroline had also been a big factor in her decision to confess to him – the bubbly blond vampire had been a very nice adviser, and had definitely helped her figure out what she should do.

"You know, if you keep bottling those feelings up, nothing good will come out of it. Trust my experience – one way or another, they always come out, sometimes in the less expected moment. And you don't want to be taken by surprise when it happens – or else it'll only lead to bad things, and a lot of suffering," her best friend had told her honestly, as they were having lunch together at the Mystic Grill.

"But – what if it's not mutual ? What if it's one-sided ? Won't that hurt a lot too ?" Bonnie had replied in an uncertain tone, frowning as her eyes reflected the fear of rejection.

"It will," Caroline had nodded in a sorry way. "But much less than keeping those feelings to yourself, and wondering what could have been if you had confessed, every second of every day," she had added seriously, before placing her hand on top of Bonnie's. "Trust me Bon, it's best if Damon knows how you're feeling, and the other way around. Any other decision will only make things worse," the former cheerleader had insisted. "Besides, I really think you and Damon are healthy for each other. You and him have a special bond, and I just – I just feel like you two are meant to be. I wouldn't be telling you that if I didn't mean it, considering the situation," Caroline had revealed, gently smiling at Bonnie.

Now that she was facing the front door of the Salvatore House, Bonnie prayed Caroline was right – and that her best friend's gift for guessing things right was still intact. Hoping for the best, Bonnie took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

* * *

Damon was in the same spot she had been the night he had read his letter to her crying self.

She smiled to herself as she watched him facing the driveway, contemplating the sunlight shining in the bright blue sky, enjoying the fact it couldn't burn him. Hands on either side of the stoned, low wall, the lightness gave him this divine aura of a man deep in thoughts. Bonnie could only guess the look on his face - serious and focused, as he reflected on his life and situation. She had always loved that look on him – it made him _human_. Though he was the evil, immortal, supernatural creature that was a vampire, the fact he could still think about his life and wonder what choice to make next, gave him (and her) this impression that humanity was still the main substance flooding inside him.

As usual, he was wearing a plain, grey T-shirt with a pair of jeans, but the traditional leather jacket was missing. Probably because it was too hot today to wear it.

Bonnie stopped walking for a minute, wondering whether Damon had heard her coming or not. It was Stefan who had opened the door, and told her where to find Damon. Nervousness and second-guessing thoughts made their way to her heart and head, keeping her immobile for a second. But she pushed these negative thoughts and apprehension away, still staring at Damon from a few meters. She had to do this – she needed to know. It was _vital_ for her.

Unsure, Bonnie started walking again, slowly reaching the man who was troubling her heart and mind at the moment – and probably forever.

Damon didn't move as he heard her footsteps, and kept staring in front of him. Bonnie placed herself next to her best friend, arm to arm. She didn't look at him either, and started admiring the beauty of the daylight too, enjoying this peaceful moment.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, not wanting to break their comfortable silence. Being in presence of the other was enough to make them happy, and they both realized that as the sunlight gleamed onto them, their faces glowing in reaction. Anyone would have been mesmerized at how right and legitimate they looked together, both of their silhouettes appearing to have been specially created for the other.

"I broke up with Enzo," Bonnie spoke softly, breaking the silence, but keeping her gaze focused on the horizon.

She figured it would be a good start for their upcoming conversation. Letting him know things were over between her and his former best friend seemed to be the first important thing to reveal to him. Yet, she didn't dare glance at him, waiting anxiously for his reaction. She could already feel her heart starting to beat faster in anticipation, and he hadn't even said a word yet.

"I'm sorry," Damon finally answered, but the beautiful witch could hear a small smile in his voice, though she still wasn't looking at him.

Little did she know Damon's insides were exploding with joy. The minute those words had left Bonnie's mouth, Damon had felt what seemed to be a big, refreshing wave of air filling his lungs – as if he had been able to breathe again, after a long time suffocating. And boy had he suffocate, watching her being happy with Enzo, belonging to another man…

"No you're not," Bonnie deadpanned, tearing her eyes away from the now blinding horizon, before turning to meet his baby blue eyes.

The effect was immediate. They both felt the familiar goosebumps and butterflies on their skin and in the pit of their stomachs, the all-too-well-known warmth invading their hearts and souls. The magic of their love worked its effects just fine.

"You're right, I'm not," Damon didn't contradict her, smirking lightly.

He planted his eyes into her bright green ones, trying to guess how she felt about this situation. For selfish reasons, he needed to know if her break up with Enzo was affecting her as much as his abandon had affected her years ago. But he didn't detect any sign of sadness or heartbreaking look in her irises – could that mean… ?

"It's fine. I know you never approved our relationship," the young witch snorted, giving him a playful wink.

No matter what kind of situation they were in, the two best friends always seemed to go back to their familiar banter and playful attitude towards the other. Something that reassured Bonnie – she didn't want things to be weird between them, especially when she was about to confess her feelings.

Damon gave her a smirk. He was glad she wasn't mad at him for not accepting her and Enzo's relationship. Bonnie had left him the choice to support them or not, and when he had chosen not to, she hadn't scolded him like the bad best friend he was. More so because Bonnie Bennett was an independent woman, and she didn't need his advice to do what the hell she wanted – though it sometimes drove him crazy because he didn't always agree with her decisions, obviously. But this side of her only added to her charm. He was a free man with her, and she was an – almost – free woman with him. Everybody knew Damon tended to be much more invasive than any other living person on this earth.

"Are you alright ?" he genuinely asked her, frowning a little. His knuckles curled on the low wall as he observed Bonnie's stressed face.

Though he was glad they were over, he still cared about Bonnie's feelings. He would be there for her if she needed it, no matter why. Damon simply couldn't bear the mere thought of Bonnie being unhappy or in pain.

Bonnie broke their eye-contact, playing with her hands as she tried to find the right words to express how she was feeling about it. After a few seconds, she lifted her head back up to answer him :

"Is it wrong if I say yes ?" she bit her lips, seeking comfort in Damon's penetrating stare.

She felt horrible for feeling like that – but it was the truth. The only person she knew would understand her was Damon. And he did.

"Of course not, Bon," the black-haired vampire said, eyebrows quirking deeper as he sensed her distress. "Breaking up with someone doesn't always equal suffering and sadness – not if the reason why you broke up was clear and thoroughly thought over," he stated gently, smiling reassuringly.

Bonnie felt a weight being heaved off her shoulders at Damon's simple words. She was always astonished by how right and wise he could be sometimes. No matter how long she had known him, she never expected his smart answers, though she knew he wasn't as ignorant as he liked to pretend.

"Why hum – Why did you guys break up ?" Damon asked in what Bonnie swore was a shy tone, settling his eyes on something else as to avoid his best friend's suspicious look. But she didn't seem to find his question weird – to his greatest relief.

"It's just…," Bonnie sighed, shaking her head as she remembered the night her and Enzo had agreed to stop things between them, after three and a half years of a serious relationship. "It doesn't really hurt, not being with him anymore… because I figured what I had with him was an illusion. That what I felt for him wasn't as real as I thought. And from then we started being distant with each other, until there was no point in staying together," she told him, shrugging helplessly.

Damon didn't understand why disappointment filled his heart. Who was he kidding ?! Had he really thought _he_ would be the reason why Bonnie and Enzo had broken up ? Did he really imagine for a second she might have ended things with Enzo because she realized she felt something for _him_ ? _"Ridiculous, man,"_ the vampire mentally slapped himself. What was even more pathetic was that, for a short moment, he had allowed himself to believe the reason why Bonnie had come to see him, telling him about her break up with Enzo, was because he was indirectly involved in it. He was a mess – Stefan would hear about it. All of this was his fault – making him believe and think that he was worthy enough to stand a chance with Bonnie. The fool !

"But it wasn't the only reason why we ended things. There was another factor," Damon suddenly heard Bonnie whisper in an anxious voice.

His head jerked upwards to meet Bonnie's doubtful expression. Her face was sparkling in the light of the sun, and he couldn't help thinking how stunning she looked. But he quickly remembered the words she had just pronounced, and with great interest, replied :

"Oh yeah ?" Damon tilted his head to the side, hopeful.

He could feel his heart pounding furiously against his chest, as if somehow, it knew something phenomenal was about to happen.

"Yeah…" Bonnie swallowed hard, licking her lips, which had suddenly gone dry as her best friend sent her one of his intense look.

Heart clutching, stomach twisting, and throat hurting, the caramel woman finally dove into the frightening river of insecurity. She forced herself to stare directly into Damon's eyes, so that he wouldn't misunderstand anything – and she couldn't hide herself. Out of the corner of her eyes, Bonnie noticed the way Damon seemed to be hung onto her every word – which gave her some confidence.

" _You_ may have been indirectly involved in it too…," the Bennett witch bit her lips, finding enough courage to offer him a nervous small smile.

As if reading her mind, Damon immediately understood. The only thing keeping him from screaming in happiness, grabbing Bonnie and ravishing her pink full lips right then and there, was the fact he wanted her to admit what he now knew she felt for him. And a little confirmation wouldn't hurt either, in case he was only having a very pleasurable dream, you know ?

"Hmmm… really ?" Damon smirked, stepping closer to Bonnie so that they were completely face to face now, their nose almost touching. "I wonder in what form I may have been involved, then ?" he pressed, intertwining his right hand with Bonnie's left one, as to encourage her softly.

Knowing Damon had caught on made it easier for Bonnie. She was more confident now, and his touch was soothing and impelling. She could feel it wasn't one-sided, that it was okay… She needed to follow through with her confession.

Smirking lightly, Bonnie squeezed his hand, and tried to calm the pounding of her overwhelmed heart. She chewed on her lips, enjoying the way Damon's eyes instinctively fell down on them, a flicker of desire appearing in his blue orbs.

"Well…," she cleared her throat, breathing sharply and stepping even closer to him, so that their chests were touching, and they could feel the other's breath gently blowing on their tingling mouths.

"I kind of haven't been able to stop thinking about you ever since you read the letter… And I might have unconsciously fallen in love with you along the way," Bonnie finally confessed in a whisper, not taking her eyes off him.

 _Wow_. It had been way easier than what she thought. And Caroline was right – she felt so much better now.

Damon's eyes twinkled with happiness, and he gave her one of these intense, passionate, loving looks she was fond of. Her heart felt much lighter now, and her mind was free from torment. Everything around her felt suddenly warm and inviting – and the man before her made all her problems go away.

The dark-haired vampire seemed to consider pinching himself for a moment, lost in his feelings. Bonnie's words were music to his ears, air to his lungs, fresh water on his hot skin, medicine to his bleeding heart – she was in love with him too. For many years, Damon had thought the best day of his life would be the day he would reunite with and marry Elena Gilbert, but _this_ was. Hearing that his best friend reciprocated his feelings was the happiest, most intense day of his entire existence – and nothing in the future will ever be at the same level, he was sure of it.

Damon inhaled sharply, eyes full of emotion and gratitude, before rewarding Bonnie with the most sincere, genuine and meaningful grin he had ever given her. The words following his action only increased the amount of love the witch was feeling for the vampire right now.

"You're right then, I really _am_ involved in this break up. And I'm not sorry for it," he whispered unapologetically, and then frowned slightly. "I guess it's a curse, falling madly in love with women who are already taken," he stated in an amused tone.

"I'm not taken anymore," Bonnie nibbled at her lips, fighting not to throw herself into Damon's arms.

The longing and desire was unbearable, she felt like time was moving excruciatingly slowly.

"Thank god you're not," Damon breathed out passionately, rubbing his nose against hers in a gentle manner.

He was purposely driving Bonnie – and himself – crazy. He just needed to savor this moment as long as he could stand it. But it was becoming harder and harder every second.

"I think I'd do something very wrong if you were still with him," Damon tempted, brushing his lips against Bonnie's awaiting ones.

Oxygen. She needed oxygen. Why did she feel like Damon's kiss was the only thing able to give her the oxygen she so greatly needed ?

"Oh yeah ?" Bonnie tilted her head to the side, teasing him the same way he was doing to her as she pressed herself even closer to him. They were so tightly joined now, they could feel the other's every body reactions. She threw him a seductive look.

Damon smirked at her defiance. She was so sexy and breathtakingly gorgeous… He couldn't play this game any longer. His lips and tongue were aching to taste her, and he wouldn't lose another second without being inside her delicious-looking mouth.

"Enough," Damon exclaimed, before suddenly attacking her lips in a passionate, yet soft way. It was a sweet, perfect kiss.

Their eyes closed instantly, struck with the power of their love, and the sensation which overwhelmed them. Bonnie's heart missed a beat. Oh god…

It was gentle at first. Their lips collided in a hard kiss, brushing against each other as they discovered what they tasted and felt like. Damon encircled Bonnie's waist tightly, drawing her closer so he could kiss her deeper and harder. The young woman moaned quietly against his lips, bringing her arms around his neck and running one of her hand through his hair, pulling softly. Their mouths teased each other, planting little pecks here and there, before Damon couldn't take it anymore and slipped his tongue inside Bonnie's mouth. The caramel beauty gasped, gripping him tighter around the neck, and both his hands went up to her face, gently cradling it between them as he pushed his tongue further and deeper inside her exquisite mouth. Bonnie kissed him back eagerly, biting his lips so he would open them, and entered her tongue inside it, so she could taste the insides of his sinful and skillful mouth.

Their mouths moved together in harmony, completely fused. Their jaws opened and widened to let the other's tongue explore, before closing again, and repeating the same movement again and again. Their heads lifted, leant to the left, then to the right, following the other's movement in a passionate way. After several minutes of make out, Bonnie felt the need to breath and reluctantly pulled away from Damon's talented lips. Their lips parted in a loud _"smack"._

"Wow," she let out through her panting, grinning fondly at him.

Damon winked, smiling. He kept his hands on Bonnie's cheeks, and stroked them tenderly. She melted in his caress, closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling of his skin on hers even more. This was pure bliss.

"I'm never letting you go," the vampire muttered, staring intensely at her as though he could see the reflect of her soul in her eyes. And somehow, she felt like he _did_ see it.

"Neither am I," Bonnie returned, pecking his lips in the most tender way she had ever done with anyone else. "But technically speaking, you're not available," she frowned, as Damon's hands went to rest on her hips.

"We'll worry about that when the time will come, okay ?" Damon told her, softly massaging her hips. Her body immediately reacted to his gesture, and she repressed a moan.

"Okay," Bonnie smiled, and he planted a loving kiss on her forehead, before bringing her in a short but fortifying and tender embrace.

He kissed her one more time, but Bonnie pulled back before he could deepen the kiss, to which he groaned. She chuckled at his annoyance, brushing her thumb on the corner of his mouth. Damon raised his eyebrows at her amused expression.

"What?" he questioned, intertwining their fingers. _He'll never get enough of those lips_ , he thought...

"Nothing," Bonnie grinned. "It's just that… Your brother and future sister-in-law are spying on us through the window, thinking they haven't been spotted," she laughed, discreetly gesturing towards the small window which gave view on the driveway.

"Dorks," he laughed too, once he had spotted their faces pressed against the window. "Guess we should give them something worth spying on, then," Damon wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, tentatively whispering in her ear as he nibbled on her earlobe.

"Definitely," Bonnie smirked, before taking his chin in her hand, and bringing it down so she could crush her lips on his.

The rest was history. But they could make out Caroline's cheerful squeal, and the joyful laughter of Stefan as they proceeded to devour each other's mouth again and again…

* * *

 _ **So here's the sequel to the previous oneshot.**_

 _ **I hope you liked the way I wrote this first kiss, I tried making it fit with the atmosphere of the first part. I wanted it to be fluid and continuous with the previous oneshot.**_

 _ **I thought Caroline and Stefan's POV would be interesting to read, and I felt like Bamon would definitly need their advice to get a grip and finally get together !**_

 _ **Tell me what you thought about it, leave a comment, feel free to analyse it (why not ?) and make suggestions to me. About my writing, the understanding of the characters, the fluidity, the atmosphere...etc. Really anything that crosses your mind. I live for it !**_

 _ **Kisses,**_

 _ **KatemonLazuli**_


	11. Sharing A Dream

_**Plot : A little intimate and cute moment in Damon's mind. Bonnie gets to appreciate one of his best dreams ever...**_

* * *

Bonnie stood in front of the big glass window, in the Salvatore Mansion. A glass of Bourbon in her hand, she was watching the sunrise while occasionally taking a sip of her drink.

She loved watching the sunrise when she was awake to do so. It was very peaceful, mind-blowing, and natural. Being a witch, she had a strong connection with nature, which made it even more pleasurable for her. It always soothed her nerves and worries. It relaxed her body. It cleared her spirit.

Lately, things had been a little overwhelming for her. The gang had found out that a bunch of Witch Hunters were after her – obviously, because she was a Bennett witch. And the last one, at that – which literally made her _the_ most powerful witch on earth. She loved the idea, but not when it came with such undesirable disadvantages.

She had fought a few ones, had been hurt several times, and Damon had simply, and predictably, lost it. He had been freaking out ever since they had found out about the Hunters; being his famous possessive and overprotective self, irritating her to the point they had fought about it.

This event had caused several issues and questions to pop up in the couple's minds. They were finally together, so in love with each other that they sometimes pinched themselves to make sure it wasn't a dream - but how long would it last? How long before one of them was killed? How long would Bonnie be able to extend her life? How long before she died of old age? And many other question marks had appeared in their every-day life.

As the green-eyed beauty observed the kaleidoscopic waking of the sun; its colorful rays reflecting on the window and lightening up her face and the room, she felt two strong arms wrapping around her middle.

"Good morning, gorgeous," her vampire whispered in her ear, making her shiver, before planting a soft and tender kiss on her cheek.

His voice was still hoarse from sleep, but this husky tone of his did amazing things to her insides. And to the south of her body – which she tried not to focus on.

"Morning, baby," Bonnie returned with a happy sigh, leaning against his muscular chest.

Damon tightened his hold around her waist, and rested his chin on her naked shoulder, after pecking it.

After making love for hours last night, they had both fallen asleep. Around 6 a.m., Bonnie had woken up and she had silently made her way to the living-room, wrapping herself in the white, warm sheet of the bed. She hadn't moved since then – it was now 6.30 a.m.

Bonnie enjoyed the silent, yet intense moment between them. She could feel Damon's calm breath tickling her skin, his talented hands gently stroking her stomach. He was staring at the sunrise too, his blue eyes admiring this wonderful phenomenon of nature.

"You okay?" Bonnie asked him suddenly, glancing at his thinking face for a second.

"Hmmm," Damon answered, burying his face in the crook of Bonnie's neck.

The witch smiled at the gesture, and interlaced their fingers on her waist. Damon was smelling her – he loved doing that, said she had a very addictive and attractive witchy scent, and he was peppering small kisses on her neck, up to her jaw line. The young woman sighed and hummed in approval, her eyes closed in appreciation.

"Hey, do you ever think about – having a baby with me?" Damon blurted out of nowhere, hesitantly.

His chin was back on her shoulder, and he started to slowly rock them side to side, as he waited for an answer.

Bonnie frowned. Of course, she did. Even more so that Elena and Stefan had just had a baby boy, Aaron. She admitted that she had been a bit jealous of her best friend. Stefan had taken the cure and was human again, which had permitted them to conceive a little human being. Caroline and Matt were going strong and the twins were already part of this family of theirs. A lot of things had changed these past few years.

But her and Damon – well, the situation was complicated. As far as she knew, vampires couldn't procreate. And she hadn't found a loophole for now. Truth is, she hadn't really addressed the issue. She had thought about it, of course. But their life had been so busy and complicated, that bringing a baby into this mess hadn't really seemed to be the best idea to her. But she would love that. With Damon.

The Bennett witch squirmed free of Damon's strong hold, causing him to let go and step back a little, his hands still on her waist. She turned around in his arms, and faced him with a loving look.

"Of course, I do, Damon," Bonnie told him genuinely, bringing her arms around his neck. "Because I love you," the caramel-skinned woman added, offering him a small smile.

"I love you too," Damon returned passionately. He bent down to take her lips into a short, soft kiss.

Bonnie pulled back with a dreamy expression, and he stared at her with this lovesick puppy face he hated so much, but that he couldn't help doing around Bonnie. He was in love, after all.

"Why did you ask that, anyway?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side in that cute, curious way of hers that he loved so much. And found irresistible.

"I want to show you something," the vampire replied, ignoring her question.

Bonnie frowned, interested. "What is it?" she questioned, while gently stroking the hair at the base of his neck.

"I had a dream, last night," Damon started, fingers brushing over her hips. He didn't miss her shivers and smirked knowingly. "About us. As parents," he said, grinning like an idiot now.

But he really didn't give a damn – that dream had been _so_ great. Bonnie's lips twitched.

"Really?" she teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Mmmhmm," Damon nodded. "We had a daughter. A very cute, and beautiful daughter," he revealed happily. His face illuminated at the memory.

"And what was her name?" Bonnie asked, her green eyes sparkling in the sunlight as Damon pulled a strand of rebel hair behind her ear.

"Sheila," he whispered, watching as Bonnie smiled gratefully. She missed her Grams terribly, even years after her death.

"That's a very beautiful name," the Bennett witch replied, her voice cracking a little.

"Want me to share it with you?" Damon tempted. He lifted a hand to glide his fingers along her brown cheek.

He was dying to. And he knew Bonnie wanted to. It would be such a beautiful moment between them. He had been thinking about it ever since he had woken up – sharing his dream with the love of his life. Granting them some degree of normalcy and hope.

"You can do that?" Bonnie exclaimed quietly, surprised.

"Of course, I can, Bon," Damon chuckled. "After all these years rubbing shoulders with vampires, you still don't know that?" he winked playfully, and the witch rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Don't ruin the moment," she smacked him on the shoulder, and he smirked. "Show me," she breathed out, her emotion evident in the tone of her voice.

It might be the only time she would get to see what being parents with Damon would be like. What their daughter would look like.

"Close your eyes, baby," Damon whispered, and she did so.

He kissed both of her eyelids, causing her to snort and him to smirk. The dark-haired vampire stroked her cheeks, kissed her forehead once, before placing his hands on her temples. Damon closed his eyes too, and focusing as hard as he could, opened his mind to the person he trusted the most. He brought her in his own kingdom of dreams, and shared with her what he hoped to experience in real life, one day.

* * *

Damon was sitting on the floor, in a child's bedroom. Judging by the pink color of the walls, and the various Princess stickers on them, it was a little girl's bedroom.

Babbling happily on the carpet she had been laid on, the baby girl was playing with two small dolls. Her little, brown hands were moving messily in the air, trying to grab at her father's hair while struggling to keep the two dolls in her other hand.

Here and there, her cute, cupid-bowed mouth opened to make random baby noises, sometimes managing to form coherent words.

"Dada," the little girl squealed happily, as she succeeded in imprisoning a strand of her father's hair into her small fist.

"Good job, baby," Damon chuckled, watching with amusement as his daughter's blue eyes widened and blinked at the sound of his voice.

Sheila giggled, her small body slightly trembling at the movement. One of her dolls fell from her hand, and her expression changed immediately. She frowned, confused, before turning her head to look at the fallen doll a few inches from her, then at her father.

"Dada doll," the baby girl whined, her amused face changing into a pouting one.

Damon shook his head, laughing. "You look so much like your beautiful mom like that, Shelly," he said, pushing a strand of her curly, brown hair behind her ear.

Sheila stared at him for a moment, silent, then agitated her hand toward the doll again. "Dada doll, Dada doll floor", she repeated impatiently, a look of annoyance already appearing on her one-year-old-an-a-half face.

"You're just like your mommy, you know that, baby girl? Already pulling the annoyed face at me the way your mother does at only one year old!" the vampire exclaimed, grinning unbelievingly.

The little girl offered her father a bright smile, reaching toward him until she could touch his cheek. It was like she was proud of herself, and that she was trying to make up to her father. There was no doubt – she was his and Bonnie's daughter, indeed.

Damon bent down to press a kiss on her forehead, earning a giggle from little Sheila, before picking up the doll.

Right at this moment, Bonnie entered the room, dressed in a black, silky bathrobe. Her bare feet took several steps on the parquet floor, stopping behind Damon.

"Well, well, what do we have here, huh?" she smiled, watching as the little girl squirmed noisily, trying to catch the doll Damon was waving at her in the air.

"Good morning, babe," Bonnie whispered, bending down to kiss Damon's cheek.

The vampire smirked and turned his head before she could pull away, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. The caramel-skinned witch moaned softly, allowing this PDA for a few seconds in front of their daughter, before pulling away. Their lips parted in a loud "smack", making Sheila burst out in a fit of laughter.

"You seem very giggly this morning, sweetie," Bonnie smiled tenderly, leaning over Damon to place a light kiss on her baby girl's forehead.

"Mama," Sheila exclaimed, clapping her hands joyfully and unconsciously warming Bonnie's heart.

"She's such a cutie," the young woman sighed, squatting to sit cross-legged next to her husband. She leaned her head on Damon's shoulder, watching her baby girl playing happily.

"She definitely took that part from me," the vampire smirked playfully, glancing at his stunning wife from the corner of his eyes.

"Right, dream on," Bonnie snorted, narrowing her eyes in a joking manner.

"Okay, maybe the cuteness is all you. But the good looks? Yeeeah, you'll have to agree with me on that – that's in my genes," Damon replied proudly, wiggling his eyebrows.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but her lips spread into an amused smile. Damon saw it and smirked, planting a small kiss on her temple.

"She's got your eyes, and my curly brown hair," the witch observed attentively, smiling. "Oh – and she's got your little freckles just above the nose, but nobody knows you got some except me so…," she added with a smirk, raising her eyes to look at Damon.

"I don't have freckles," he mumbled, annoyed. Bonnie sent him a look. "Okay, but don't tell anyone please," he admitted, and she laughed.

"She has your gorgeous, caramel skin," Damon resumed her observation, obviously wanting to avoid the subject of the only thing he hated about his perfect body - freckles. He slipped a hand inside her bathrobe, and unconsciously glided his finger across Bonnie's sensitive thigh as he said so. He frowned. "That's another reason why I'll have to scare away any boy approaching her – if they find it as attractive as I do, it's going to be a problem," he thought, bothered.

Bonne suppressed a moan from Damon's tentative strokes, and clenched her thighs tighter. Now was not the moment to get horny, though her husband's goal was to obviously get a reaction from her.

His overprotectiveness toward his daughter was roaring like a lion – it was even worse than the one he felt for Bonnie. The witch bit her lip, she already felt sorry for what Sheila would have to go through in her teenage years, and even after.

"You're aware our daughter will date boys, one day or another, whether you forbid her or not?" Bonnie asked, amused.

Sheila made a spluttering sound, as if agreeing with her mother.

"Of course, I do. She seems to have taken after your annoying habit to do against what I say anyways," Damon complained, defeated.

Bonnie shook her head, smirking, before pecking his lips to comfort him. That's when she noticed the doll Damon was still holding in his hand – Sheila had found a new toy to play with and seemed to have forgotten about that one.

She looked at it closely, blinking, before lifting her head toward her vampire hubby.

"Damon," she called in a warning tone, "did you really draw _fangs_ on that doll?" she raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms for good measure. He glanced at the doll in his hand.

"Yep," Damon smirked sheepishly. Bonnie gaped and stared at him unbelievingly. "What? Her father is a vampire, and her mother a witch – which she is too. She has to know that stuff," he defended himself, widening his eyes as Bonnie shook her head desperately.

"She's only one year old, Damon!" the witch exclaimed.

The Vampire shrugged. "The sooner, the better. She needs to get into the swing of things, anyways. She's born a supernatural, I can't see no problem," he added funnily.

"You're insane," Bonnie smiled.

"And you're stubborn," Damon retorted, encircling her waist to bring her closer to him.

"I love you," she whispered, her eyes fluttering as their mouth came closer and closer into contact.

"I love you," he returned, holding her chin up before kissing her lovingly.

The only thing that made them broke apart, lost in the intensity of their moment, was the sound of their daughter's happy voice:

"I low ya," she repeated messily, causing her parents to part and laugh.


	12. Bamon Challenge

**Quick note to explain to you all what it's all about. This is a Bamon Challenge which came up on Twitter, out of a random fight between fandoms that ended up turning into something dirty and funny. You may have read other stories involving a certain element that you'll find here too. Indeed, several Bamon writers took part into the challenge and I have to say, it's a very fun thing to do!**

 **Without further ado, or information, I'll let you read this particular oneshot and tell me what you think in reviews. Warning - this is Rated M, involving sexual activities for those who are sensitive (or too young to be reading this! ;) ).**

* * *

 _The Power of a Cucumber_

Damon placed an arm around Bonnie's waist as they reached Caroline's house.

The blond had organized a family gathering at her new house, located in a small but welcoming town next to Mystic Falls. Stefan had moved in with her and the twins, while Alaric sold their house in Dallas and bought an apartment in the same district, so they could keep sharing the girls' custody without leaving far away from one another.

Bonnie happily rang the doorbell as they stood on the porch. She couldn't wait to see everyone, it had been quite a while. Everyone had been busy with their lives. Tyler worked for a secret association whose goal was to locate young werewolves and help them embrace their nature, Matt had taken back his Sherriff post in Mystic Falls, Caroline opened a channel of journalism in her new town while Ric and Stefan worked together on building a school for supernaturals, and Elena had resumed her studies in Whitmore's medical school to become a doctor.

Her and Damon had broken up a few months after she awoke from her magical coma, but all of this had been a year ago. Since then, a lot had happened and the Gilbert girl had started a new relationship with one of her classmates – Lewis. The guy was hot as hell – blond with bright green eyes and a muscular body, accompanied with a charming and funny personality which had seduced Elena immediately.

"Bonnie!" a bubbly Caroline opened the door and welcomed the brunette with a tight hug.

"Hey, Care!" she laughed once they pulled away.

Damon addressed her a small smile which Caroline returned with a quick hug. Things had improved a lot between them – they now actually enjoyed each other's company.

"Hey, Blondie. Where's my little brother?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Hey, Damon. In the living-room with everyone else," she answered.

A few seconds later, they heard happy squeals as Damon screamed "HEY THERE, LITTLE MONSTERS!". Bonnie went to say hi to everyone, and the gang started talking here and there, excited to share the recent events in their lives. Bonnie listened as Elena told her about the amazing and romantic weekend she spent with Lewis in Los Angeles, Damon glued to her sides and absent-mindedly stroking her hip while he talked with Stefan.

After a while, everyone was starving. Caroline interrupted Bonnie and Damon's heavy make-out session on the couch to ask them to help her prepare dinner. Bonnie always being the helpful one, she accepted and Damon groaned in annoyance. What he didn't know was that Bonnie had some interesting plans for him in the kitchen. She had started feeling horny as they kissed and was in the mood for some scandalous sex. After all, they had only done it twice this week and it was far from enough for two insatiable supernatural beings.

"Baby, could you help me prepare the salad, please?" the Bennett beauty asked innocently.

"Of course, love of my life," Damon replied with a smile.

"Oh, I can help you if you want, Bonnie? I didn't mean to let you do all the work," Caroline called from her safe place in Stefan's arms.

"No, no - don't worry, Care. Keep talking with everyone, I'll deal with dinner. I really don't mind," Bonnie gently brushed her off. She tugged on Damon's hand.

The vampire happily followed her, encircling her waist as they walked toward the kitchen and peppering kisses on her cheek and neck, making her giggle.

* * *

All the ingredients were plastered over the kitchen counter – lettuce, carrots, tomatoes, corn, ham and cucumbers. Dinner would be a huge salad with a nice, chocolate cake Caroline had cooked earlier this morning as dessert.

Silently, the couple started preparing the salad. Damon started peeling the carrots as Bonnie washed the lettuce. Once she was done, she put it in the salad bowl and cut the biggest leaves so they'd all be equal. Damon watched with amusement as he cut the carrots into perfect rounds.

"What?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow. She took the tomatoes and started cutting them into slices.

"Nothing. It's just – do you _actually_ know how to cook?" her boyfriend teased her with a smirk.

Bonnie playfully hit him in the ribs. "Ouch!" he protested.

"That was rude. Of course, I know how to cook," the witch sent him a defying look.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just because I never cooked for you doesn't mean I don't know how to. I just let you do all the work because I love seeing you in an apron," she bit her lips and winked at him.

Damon put his knife down and turned to stare at her. He was wearing the kind of smirk that meant he was having dirty thoughts.

"Does that mean you're having secret sex fantasies in which I'm wearing nothing but an apron?" he wiggled his eyebrows as he stepped closer to her.

Bonnie felt her cheeks blushing. Her body temperature was heating up due to the image Damon had just put inside her mind. And probably because she was horny as hell and trying to figure out how to have him in the kitchen without everyone else noticing or interrupting.

"Maybe," Bonnie whispered against his lips before stealing a kiss. Damon went to deepen it but she pulled away just as his tongue slipped inside her mouth. He groaned.

"Tease," he stated as she smirked at him.

They resumed their activities, not without throwing seductive glances at each other. Sexual tension filled up the place as they both thought about their own fantasies.

Minutes later, Bonnie was done cutting the tomatoes and put them into the bowl before grabbing a cucumber. The thick vegetable felt familiar in her hands. It was hard, and firm, and full, just like Damon's d-

The brunette took a deep breath. The simple thought of her lover's manhood was enough to send a wave of desire down her lady parts. She unconsciously shivered as she stroked the vegetable's skin and she racked her brain to find out how to get him naked rapidly. She really couldn't wait anymore – she wanted him.

Damon's shoulders suddenly stiffened and his jaw sharpened as his vampire skills smelled arousal. Bonnie's. He'd recognize her addictive scent among billions. His eyes darkened with want and his fangs throbbed in response to her horniness. The natural system of his body was calling for satisfaction. He knew he had to have her right away.

Damon casually dropped the carrots into the salad bowl and stepped behind his lover. Bonnie was still struggling with the cucumber and peeling it messily. She couldn't focus. The state she was in was driving her crazy. Her entire body was reaching for Damon's and he hadn't even touched her yet.

The vampire wrapped his hands around her middle and pressed his muscular chest against her back as he leant down to murmur in her ear:

"You're doing it wrong."

Bonnie's breathing quickened at the contact, and she closed her eyes. The feeling of his abs against her was doing things to her neither regions. His mouth close to her ear, his breathing tickling the soft flesh of her lobe…

"Oh yeah?" she tried to sound unaffected by his proximity, but failed. It came out as a repressed moan. "Show me, then," she moved her head to give him a seductive look as she licked her lips.

"Gladly," Damon smirked and pressed a kiss in the crook of her neck.

A hot, tingling sensation lingered on the spot once he pulled away. She felt one of his arms slipping away from her waist as he grabbed the hand she was using to hold the vegetable. His white hand covered her brown one and he did the same with her other hand, this time slowly untangling her fingers from the knife.

"First, you need to feel the vegetable's skin to decide whether it's better to cut it from top to bottom, or from bottom to top," Damon informed her as he grabbed another cucumber and placed their joined hands around the untouched vegetable.

His hips bucked against hers in the process and a happy sigh escaped Bonnie's lips. Damon smirked at the sound and felt his member growing.

"Follow my moves," he indicated her. His voice was hoarse with desire and it turned her on even more.

Slowly, he drove both of their hands up and down the cucumber. Several times. Each time speeding the movement a little, going faster. This could seem so ridiculous from an external point of view, but in the context, Bonnie couldn't help moaning. The comparison was so obvious and she found herself itching to repeat the action on Damon's penis. Except, maybe, she would use more tongue and less fingers.

"Like that?" the brunette asked tentatively.

She closed one of her hands around the cucumber and massaged it lightly. Damon let out a shaky breath and rubbed his nose against the sensitive skin of her shoulder.

"Yeah, just like that, baby. Don't stop," he half-growled, half-moaned.

He watched her give a mouth-watering hand job to the vegetable with envious eyes, for another good five minutes. Until he decided it was time for the next step. He was finding himself jealous of a freaking cucumber. His own member was dying for attention – preferably Bonnie's talented fingers working their way up and down on it. The thought made him suppress a groan and he stopped Bonnie's movement with his hand.

"I think that's enough for step one," Damon murmured.

The sound of his horny voice made her hairs rise on her arms and neck. She looked at his hand on hers and bit her lip – this small contact of their bodies was already making her wish his hand was somewhere more…moist. She didn't know how much more she could handle this sexy game.

The brunette turned around in his arms and pressed her breasts against his torso. His nostrils flared. He was as excited as she was. She couldn't control the knowing smirk spreading on her face.

"What's next step?" Bonnie asked as casually as she could, tilting her head to the side.

Damon inched closer to her, dropped his gaze to her full pink lips, and licked his sensually. Bonnie's eyes stayed glued on the mesmerizing show of his tongue wetting his sweet, thin mouth. Memories of what her vampire boyfriend could do with those lips invaded her mind and she struggled to keep a straight face.

"Next step is – _taste_ it," he smirked triumphantly.

The witch instantly raised her eyes to meet his naughty look. He was already savoring the control he'd make her lose. This made her swallow the lump in her throat as her heart beat faster and her hands started sweating in anticipation.

"As you say, Chef Salvatore," Bonnie batted her eyelashes in a provocative manner.

"Hmm – I prefer you call me Sir, Miss Bennett," Damon hummed in approval.

"Yes, sir."

Her eyes were pure sin. She was begging him to fuck her right then and there. He knew it very well. But she'd have to wait. And no matter how torturous it was, Bonnie couldn't stop playing along with him. They'd never done something like that before, and the slow burn was just _so_ amazing…

"Let me show you how to proceed, Miss Bennett," his mouth grazed hers before he turned his head to reach behind her and grab the cucumber.

His erected member touched her stomach and made them both moan. He backed up and made sure to let his free hand brush against her bare, caramel legs, causing Bonnie to shiver where he stroked her. He smiled and she returned it.

"So, I will need those sweet, talented lips to wrap around the base," his fingers traced the shape of her mouth, which rendered her silent, "and softly suck the skin to see how _tasty_ it is."

The smirk and look he sent her inspired dirty mischief. The throb between her legs became more and more intense but she ignored it as much as she could. Damon was hiding nothing of his excitement – the boner forming in his pants and the discreet veins around his eyes were proofs of how badly he desired Bonnie.

"Do I need to use my teeth too? You know, bite it a little so I can get _all_ the flavor," she asked seductively. Her tongue ran across her teeth for good measure and Damon groaned.

He stepped closer to her and tugged on her lower jaw to open her mouth. "Not too fast, Bennett. We'll keep the teeth for something more - _carnal_ ," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Then, without another word, he slowly pushed the cucumber into Bonnie's mouth, and gently closed it with his hand. The caramel-skinned beauty fixed him with sexy eyes as she lifted a hand to hold the cucumber at its base, while slowly driving her lips up and down the tip.

Damon observed with envious eyes as the head of the vegetable disappeared and reappeared inside his lover's kissable lips. Her head meticulously bobbed up and down the cucumber, while her small fingers gripped the base and turned it around to roll it inside her eager mouth.

The vampire felt like he was burning with desire inside, and he found himself loving the sensation associated to fire for the first time. His dick was now fully erected and his pants felt awfully tight around his swollen balls. They needed out.

Bonnie watched as Damon unbuckled his pants and took them off before throwing them randomly around the kitchen. He did the same with his boxer and the witch's eyes widened with want when he released his treasure. He was already at full salute – eight inches of full, soft, warm, hard flesh with sexy blue veins following his heartbeat's pulsations.

The Bennett woman stopped taking care of the cucumber and shamelessly ogled her man. Muscular chest, strong arms, thick jaw, powerful legs and the most attractive and mouth-watering V she had ever seen in her life. Everytime they made love his Apollo-like body didn't cease to amaze her. She was the luckiest woman in the universe, she was sure of it. Sorry, Aliens – but no one could compare to this master piece of a masculine body.

"Don't stop for me, darling," Damon smirked at her flushed face.

He walked toward her and picked her up, planting a searing kiss on her swollen lips, before sitting her down on the kitchen counter. Bonnie gasped once she hit the flat surface, and an electric discharge went right to her pussy. She moaned. He stepped away and told her to resume her tasting while he wrapped a hand around his cock and started stroking it.

His hand ran up and down his manhood, faster and harder as his eyes stayed glued on Bonnie. She sucked, licked and whimpered as the tip of the cucumber became wetter and wetter – along with her pussy. Damon could see her panties from where he stood, and they were already very moist. He smelled her arousal and it nearly drove him to the edge.

The sight turned him on even more and he groaned as a wave of pleasure hit him at the base of his dick – right in his balls. Bonnie was breathing heavily – she was reaching her limit.

"Damon…," she called desperately, still holding the cucumber in her hand.

Her boyfriend nodded in understanding and stopped massaging himself. He spread her legs, planted himself in-between, before grabbing her by the neck and attacking her lips passionately. Bonnie moaned in his mouth and dropped the vegetable on the counter, wrapping her legs around Damon's waist and pulling him even closer to her with her hands on his neck.

Their tongues mixed together as their mouths explored each other's tenderly, for several minutes, until Damon pulled away and used his vampire speed to take her dress off. In a second, Bonnie was left in only her black lacy panties and bra.

"That's not very fair," she pouted to her boyfriend, whose torso was still covered with a shirt.

Her hand raised and Damon found himself topless. He was standing in front of her in all his naked glory. Bonnie bit her lip – she did that a lot when they were having sex, and Damon found it excruciatingly sexy.

"Now, that's much better," the brunette gave him a flirty look.

"I beg to differ," the vampire raised an eyebrow as he stared at her underwear.

"I figured you'd take care of them," Bonnie shrugged. Her eyes were full of hope.

Damon smirked. "You figured well." He bent over and started kissing her neck, sucking and pulling ardently.

"Ugh…," Bonnie exhaled loudly, enjoying the touch of his lips and the hot, pleasurable sensation it sent to her stomach.

The blue-eyed man reached her jaw line and gently grazed it with his fangs, causing the green-eyed beauty to gasp and moan, before retreating them and biting the soft flesh with his normal teeth. He then licked the red spot, kissed it, and pulled away to unclasp her bra.

"You did it on purpose, didn't you? You wanted _me_ to undress you," he asked with a sexy growl, tugging at the straps to get rid of the annoying piece of fabric hiding his two toys.

The bra fell off Bonnie's brown shoulders and freed her perfect, perky, round breasts.

"I plead guilty," she smiled at him, and thrust her fierce tongue inside his delicious mouth.

His jaw widened to welcome it, and their lips danced together, heads moving round and round in circles, until there was no saliva left in their systems. They broke apart, only for Damon to plunge at Bonnie's cleavage. He took her left, dark nipple between his lips and tugged at it, before sticking out his tongue and drawing circles around it. Once he was done, Damon moved to ravish the right one. He sucked, licked, and pulled at it until it was as fully erected as the first one. All the while, Bonnie gasped, moaned and sighed in complete pleasure.

She made to grab his dick but Damon stopped her and shook his head.

"Not yet. Now's _your_ pleasure time," he informed her with a mischievous look.

Excitement built up in her vulva as she nodded her head. Damon tenderly pushed on her chest and she got the message as she laid down on the counter. Would she even come out alive out of this?

Without further ado, Damon went back to kissing every inch of Bonnie's goddess-like body. He dragged his tongue down her stomach, leaving a trail of saliva on its way, while grabbing her boobs and kneading them like a pro. He knew what she liked.

"Oh, baby – ugh…" the brunette closed her eyes in satisfaction.

The vampire paused for a moment and stroked her sculpted legs, breathing heavily as he did so. She was so gorgeous. A true work of art. He then massaged and kissed his way up her inner thighs, and Bonnie felt the need to clasp them around his head to keep him prisoner. She never wanted him to leave that place.

"Someone's needy, huh?" he sent her an amused look, tightening his hold on her hips to keep her from moving.

"Please, Damon, just – "

"Shhh," he interrupted her and the end of her sentence got lost in the depth of her mind as he blew on the damped spot of her panties.

"Mmmhmm," Bonnie moaned, her back lifting from the flat surface as a rush of adrenaline invaded her throbbing pussy.

Damon didn't leave her time to react and ripped her panties in two. Bonnie gaped at him as he showed her the destroyed thong, and he smirked at her.

"Did you really have to rip it into pieces?! What am I putting back on under my dress now, huh?" she playfully narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nothing. That's the goal, baby," Damon wiggled his eyebrows, proud.

He took a look at her pink, dripping wet pussy and unconsciously licked his lips. Dinner was about to be served.

Then, he proceeded to stare at every parcel of skin on her body, his eyes burning with a love and a desire Bonnie had never experienced. Soulmate contemplation. Damon basked in her beauty, and she drowned in the amazing sensation of feeling cherished and worshipped by her lover.

"God, you're stunning, Bon. Damn, I'm so lucky!" the vampire told her with an amazed sigh.

His words made her heart bloom with self-confidence and love. She felt sexy and beautiful under his stare, which only increased the amount of want in her. Loving your body along with your partner's was the secret to mind-blowing sex. She had discovered it the first time her and Damon had made love. That's why he was such a sex god – all the women he ever slept with loved his body just as much as they loved theirs. Thanks to his gift for enhancing his conquests' confidence.

"I love you," was Bonnie's response. Damon's head jerked toward her and she smiled at him tenderly.

"I love you too," he returned with a genuine grin, before bending down to kiss her.

When they pulled away, Bonnie noticed he was holding the abandoned cucumber in his right hand. Her brows furrowed as she sent him a questioning look.

"What are you going to do with it?" she asked.

"Use it as a filter to your future screams," Damon tentatively whispered against her lips, causing her to shiver uncontrollably.

"What- "

But before she could finish her sentence, Damon winked at her and thrust the cucumber horizontally into her mouth.

He was eating her out the next second. Drawing circles around her stimulated clit, licking her lower lips, pushing his tongue between her folds while caressing her inner thighs or randomly reaching a hand above to flick her nipples. Bonnie twitched and squirmed, her back rising and hitting the counter repeatedly, moving her hips to meet Damon's oral assaults.

"Mmmmfff – ugh -hhhuuummfff," her screams were muffled by the vegetable.

The vampire devoured her lady parts enthusiastically, each time making appreciative guttural sounds. Bonnie gripped the counter tightly, holding onto anything she could reach with her fingers when she felt her first orgasm roaring like a lion.

The burning sensation hit her pussy and her head flew backwards in ecstasy. She was seeing stars. She planted her teeth in the cucumber to keep from moaning so loud the other side of the country would hear.

Damon pulled away, and Bonnie saw him wearing a proud, satisfied smirk. His mouth was shining with her juices. She had come into his mouth, and Damon hadn't lost a single drop of her delicious nectar.

"So sweet," he commented while running his tongue around his lips.

"You're – unbelievable," Bonnie panted. "But that was hot as hell," she added with a content sigh.

"Glad you liked it, love," Damon smiled in return and his girlfriend gestured for him to get closer.

She seized his chin and brought him into a passionate kiss.

"Mmmm… We should – mmmm – we should at least close the kitchen door," she managed to say in between Damon's kisses.

The vampire sped to the door and locked it before positioning himself back in between Bonnie's legs. "Done," he smirked. None of them wondered why no one had come to see if they were okay yet. They had been gone for quite a while – way too long for just preparing a salad.

"How about I return the favor, hum?" Bonnie smirked seductively as she drew patterns on his naked chest.

"I can't object to that," Damon returned her expression.

Biting her lip, Bonnie slowly brushed her hand down his waistline, until she met his engorged cock. Damon watched with lustful eyes as her fingers circled around his blue balls before finally touching them. She grabbed them and started massaging them lightly, feeling the vampire's breathing become quicker and quicker as she did so.

"Hmmm, Bon…," Damon moaned and it encouraged her to continue.

She placed open-mouthed kisses on his torso and stomach as she wrapped a hand around his awaiting member, all the while working her other hand from one testicle to the other. She rubbed her hand up and down his manhood, and Damon watched as the head of his penis appeared in and out of sight.

"Fuck, Bonnie!" he groaned loudly, not caring if their friend heard or not.

"You like that, handsome?" her melodic voice rang in his sensitive ears.

"God, yeah!" he exclaimed, closing his eyes to enjoy the rapidity of Bonnie's movement.

The brunette hopped off the counter and pecked his cheek before kneeling in front of him. Already too far gone to realize what she was about to do, Damon gasped in pleasure as she closed her wet mouth around his penis. She held onto his hips as she sucked on his sex, her head going back and forth. The vampire moaned, stroking her hair messily as Bonnie gave him one of the best blowjobs he had ever had in his entire life.

She pulled away to give his member a few strokes, her tongue teasing the tip of his penis, driving him crazy. Then, she moved to wrap her lips around his right ball, and proceeded to do the same. Her hand never stopped running up and down his cock as she licked, sucked, and pulled at both of his testicles.

"Bon, baby – FUCK! Oooh, goddammit! Ugh!"

The witch broke away and raised her head to look at his face. His eyes were wide with desire and he was breathing heavily, his hair completely messed up from running frustrated hands in them. She smirked at the sight and resumed her work on his member. After a while, Damon couldn't hold it any longer and his hips followed her movements as he fought not to ejaculate.

"Baby, I'm going to – _fuck_ ," he swore as the head of his dick started buzzing and the familiar sensation built up in his stomach and at the base of his balls.

"Yes, babe. Come for me, please," Bonnie murmured against his cock, and that did it.

She pulled away just in time and stroke his penis till he came in her hand, out of breath. His hips jerked and his head went backward as his white substance leaked from his male part.

"Shit, Bon. You're amazing," he complimented her after catching his breath.

Bonnie stood up and Damon drew her closer to him by the hips, gently brushing his nose against hers before kissing her affectionately. Their chests pressed together and Bonnie felt the tip of Damon's dick teasing her center. He was hard again and he had only come seconds ago.

"I want you, Damon," she desperately murmured against his lips, eyes fluttering.

"You're about to have me, beautiful," he whispered back, his hands running up and down her back in soothing, warm caresses.

That's when he heard it. Their hearts beating in unison. The most beautiful and enchanting melody. The rhythm of their love, the tempo of their souls. She was him and he was her. And their body needed to be one together.

So, the vampire picked her up and brought her back onto the counter. Bonnie abandoned any form of control, and let him do whatever he wanted with her. Damon spread her legs – her clit was now red from all their previous activities and the excitement of hearing Damon's pleasure. He grabbed the cucumber, put in inside his mouth and sucked it till it was soaking wet, before gently brushing it against her pussy.

Bonnie closed her eyes and stroked her breasts together, enjoying the feeling of the thick, firm vegetable against her throbbing center. Once she was wet enough, Damon inserted two fingers insider her, causing her to gasp and whimper in surprise. The vegetable was still being thrusted up and down her clit with his other hand.

"Oh, Damon!"

He worked his fingers in and out of her, her wet folds tightening around them and causing his member to harden even more. He was merely touching the privilege that was her sweet, pulsating pussy.

"Baby, please – I want you to make love to me," Bonnie cried out hopelessly, on the verge of exploding with pleasure.

Seeing that she was about to lose it, Damon stopped and threw the cucumber aside, not giving a damn where it landed. He pulled his fingers out of her and positioned his manhood in front of her juicy hole. If she came, this time it'd be with him buried deep inside of her.

And he fired.

Both supernaturals nearly yelled at how good it felt, and Bonnie instinctively pulled on his neck to muffle their sounds in an intense kiss.

The witch met the vampire's movements as his member slid in and out of her, in perfect synchrony. She crossed her ankles around his waist, and Damon adjusted his position so the angle would be even more pleasurable. They stayed like that for some minutes, Bonnie biting her lips and letting out strangled moans as Damon groaned and kissed her neck to keep from screaming out loud.

"Damon, ugh – oh, god! You're – mmmmm …," Bonnie tried to speak but she couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"You feel so damn good, baby! So tight, so wet, so perfect – ugh," he murmured into her ear as he pounded in her faster and harder.

Bonnie was in pure bliss, and so was Damon. They smiled at each other and Damon kissed her eyelids when she closed her eyes. Her hands found his and they entangled while the couple stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

A couple minutes later, Damon pulled out of her and Bonnie glared at him. He chuckled and kissed her before taking her hands in his to help her down the counter, and on the floor.

"Turn around, and thrust your pretty round ass toward me," he gave her one of his signature smirks.

Bonnie's pussy jumped. He was about to take her doggy style – her favorite position. She was already extremely sensitive and she knew the feeling of his penis rubbing on her inner walls would make her come undone in this particular angle.

"Gladly," she offered him a delighted smile and happily obliged.

The brunette placed her hands on the counter and gripped it tightly, preparing for the phenomenal moment Damon would enter her from behind. However, he took his time and checked her out from head to toe. He massaged her neck, before running a hand down her back and grabbing her ass cheeks in his hands. Bonnie moaned, sighed and shivered at his experimented touch. He quickly bent down and spread her legs, giving her throbbing pussy a nice lick, before positioning himself at her entrance.

Just as he was about to penetrate her again, Caroline's voice echoed from behind the kitchen's closed door.

"Bonnie? Damon? Is everything okay here? The door is locked," came the blonde's worried voice.

Bonnie let out a frustrated groan, and Damon smirked to himself.

"Everything's okay, CareBear. We just thought we'd close the door to keep the smoke from invading the whole house," he found the first excuse to come to his mind.

"The smoke? But, weren't you supposed to make a salad?" Caroline replied in a doubtful tone. "Now that I think of it, it's been quite a while actually," she added pensively.

"Bon Bon accidentally washed the salad with the wrong water's temperature. It got all smoky and we had to start everything all over, which is why it's been long," his girlfriend gave him an exasperated look.

"Really, Bon?! You must've been very distracted, then," Caroline laughed.

"Haha. Yes, I had a lot of th- oooooohhhhh," she grabbed the cucumber and harshly bit into it as Damon pushed inside her.

His face was one of the Devil himself. Bonnie's mouth hung open in silent ecstasy at the feeling of her pussy being stretched so suddenly.

"Bonnie, are you okay?"

"Y-yes. I j-just cut my finger with the kni-fe," she struggled to answer as Damon started thrusting inside her vividly.

"Bon, be careful!" her best friend half-scolded her in her motherly tone.

"We'll be finished soon, Blondie!" Damon told her as he increased his speed, making Bonnie yelp.

"Okay, then. Just hurry up, everyone's starving!" the vampire mom exclaimed without further curiosity.

She was gone the next second.

The vampire bent over so it'd be easier to thrust deep inside Bonnie's vagina, and kissed her back tenderly as he worked to bring her to release. Minutes later, the couple felt their orgasms building together and Bonnie bucked her hips against his, desperate to hit her peak.

"Damon, I think I'm- ooooh, God! Fuck! I'm coming, baby!" she whispered unintelligible words as the earth-shattering sensation overwhelmed her entire body.

"Come for me, beautiful," Damon murmured as he closed his eyes and felt his own orgasm coming too.

In an explosion of curses and moans, the couple's bodies jerked, squirmed and trembled as they reached their release. Bonnie's pussy tightened around Damon's dick and her juices gushed out of her hole and dripped down his member as she came on him. The vampire shot his fluid deep inside her, burying his head in the crook of her neck as his hips jerked and his knees buckled from pleasure.

They rode their orgasm till the last drop, before Damon pulled out of her. Panting heavily, Bonnie turned around and admired Damon's sweaty face as he tried to catch his breath.

"That was – wow," she grinned and gently stroked his chest.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now," he admitted and gave her a small peck.

After-sex Bonnie was even hotter, and Damon lost himself in her beauty as he contemplated her flushed face, swollen mouth and sweaty body.

"We should probably go back, and bring the salad now," Bonnie suggested with a cute blush.

"Hmmmm – just a few more minutes," was Damon's reply as he brought her in for a searing kiss.

* * *

When they finally brought the salad to everyone, Caroline and Stefan were wearing a knowing expression, while everyone else just complained about how long they had waited to eat. That's when Bonnie remembered they were vampires – and had probably heard everything. But the worst was Damon sitting in front of her at the table, and licking his fingers while making delicious sounds.

Although he pretended to have tasted Stefan's home-made sauce, Bonnie knew the only thing he had tasted was the mixed substance coming out of her pussy after they had come together.

She wasn't wearing any panties thanks to her dear boyfriend, but she couldn't really be mad at him. After all, she had had what she wanted – scandalous sex in Stefan and Caroline's kitchen.

Besides, she had learnt one thing – never underestimate the power of a cucumber.

* * *

 _So ? Be indulgent. This is my first full-smut scene and I'm not completely glad of it, but I thought it was okay. I could've worked more on certain parts but my vocabulary is quite limited in the sexual field, and I'm not an expert. I usually hate writing the whole sex scene because writing everything from foreplay to actual orgasm annoyes me. It takes time, and details, and a lot of thinking on how to describe the action without being too repetitive._

 _But anyways, I did it. Make sure to leave a review and tell me if you liked it or not, how you feel about this oneshot!_

 _Kisses, KatemonLazuli._


	13. 8x11 - Bamon Missing Scene

The phone's ringing on the floor, disturbing the silent grief of a young brunette who's leaning against the wall. She's sitting on the parquet floor, her legs hunched up against her chest. Her hands are resting on her knees, trembling, as small suffocating sobs escape her lips.

Everything's silent. Except for the crying sounds she's making. Tears are cascading down her cheeks, and her green eyes can't seem to stare at anything else but the floor. The never-ending echo of nothingness in the room keeps reminding her of the nightmare she just witnessed. The contrast with the happy voices resonating in the same place just minutes ago is slowly killing her.

A small glance at the ringing gadget. _Caroline._ What's the point? The caramel woman goes back to staring at the floor and ignores the ringtone till it stops.

She sniffs a little and regrets it immediately. The movement makes her inhale the air around her, and the horrible smell of a dead body burns her nostrils. A recent corpse. Who'd been living a few minutes ago, telling her how much he loved her and giving her that reassuring smile. Her _boyfriend's_ corpse.

Her brain got the worst idea of her entire existence and forced her eyes to move toward the open doorway. There he was. Lying down on the porch. Lifeless. Greyish. _Dead_. The sight of him caused the flashback scene of Stefan removing his heart from behind to invade Bonnie's mind. The poor girl closed her eyes painfully and fought the sudden urge to throw up.

Her phone rang again, vibrating a few inches from her feet. Slowly, her green eyes opened and they settled on the name appearing on the screen. _Damon_. She stared at it for a moment, contemplating whether to pick up the call. What could they do for her anyway, now? It was too late. What good would that do?

One look at the phone. Another at the dead body by the door. The phone. The body. The phone. The body. A pause. The phone.

In a detached manner, Bonnie's right hand slipped away from her knee, and she bent down a little to grab the phone. Her eyes were empty, and dried tears covered her brown cheeks as others build up in her eyes.

She slid the "answer button" on the screen and found enough strength to lift her arm and hold the phone to her ear. Not enough strength to speak. Sniffling and sobbing, the brunette waited for her best friend to say something.

"Bonnie, hey," a panicked voice rang into her ear as soon as she picked up.

Nothing but a shaky breath and heartbreaking sobs left her mouth as she held tightly onto the phone. As if finally finding something solid to hold onto in the middle of a sea of despair.

"Bonnie…," Damon called again. "Bonnie, hey! What's wrong?" he insisted in an alarmed tone. "Is _she_ still alive?"

Of course, he'd call to ask about _her_. Couldn't really blame him, could she? She now knew what it felt like to think your lover was dead. Besides, he didn't know what was going on.

Still, disappointment filled her. Along with anger. At what? Who? She didn't know exactly. Maybe at him? At the world? All she knew was that his question caused anger to overwhelm her. And she didn't want to deal with him, or it, right now. She sniffed, still silent.

"Bonnie, talk to me!" Damon's impatient voice exclaimed on the other side of the line.

"She's okay," Bonnie bit back. "Elena's okay," she clarified in a trembling voice.

"Well those aren't tears of joy, Bon! What is wrong?" he asked again, worried.

The young woman seemed to think for a moment. She could sense the worry in his voice. He actually cared about her right now. Anger was still flooding her emotions but the need to talk was stronger. Somehow, her heart searched for comfort in the form of Damon.

"He's gone…," Bonnie let out in a shaky breath. "Enzo's gone…", she whispered. She blinked, as if saying it out loud made her realize the situation.

There were a few silent seconds, then Damon's confused reply came. "What?"

The brunette could easily picture her best friend's face – eyebrows quirked and eyes narrowed in disarray. But she was glad he wasn't in front of her. The thought of anyone being near her right now made her want to cringe.

Her eyebrows raised, as if questioning why Damon didn't understand. Or defying him to find something to say to her after she'd reveal what had happened.

"He's dead," she paused, exhaling with difficulty. "Your brother killed him."

There. It was out. But she didn't feel any better. She felt even worse. And now her brain made the connection that Damon was Stefan's brother. And Stefan was her boyfriend's murderer. And she never wanted to be in Damon's presence again – or anyone related to Stefan. For this reason.

Yet, the phone was still in her hands, as she waited for Damon to react to the news.

"Listen to me, Bonnie," he started softly, and Bonnie felt she was withdrawing into herself. Back into her own state of despair and loneliness. "I'm on my way, okay?" he intended to reassure her.

But the thought of him coming and having to be in his presence suddenly panicked her. The good old wall of self-isolation built again around her heart. "No! Stay away! Stay away from me," was her sharp reply.

She could've been throwing knives right in his heart – the effect was the same for Damon. "Not until I know you're safe!" he ignored her, before adding in a lost tone – "I'll deal with Stefan."

Bonnie's eyes raised to the ceiling and for a small second, the hint of a satisfied smirk appeared on her dried lips. "I already did," she breathed out mysteriously.

The tears and the sobbing had stopped. She was entering post-traumatic behavior. Revenge. "What do you mean?" Damon asked hesitantly.

Bonnie detected the fear in his voice. She didn't give a damn. "I gave him the cure. He's human now," the brunette revealed, impassive.

She just wanted this to end. So, she hung up. But as soon as she did, anger disappeared and loneliness came back to torment her again.

* * *

Damon pulled in front of Bonnie's house with a lot of apprehension. He knew she didn't want him to be there, but come on – who could leave their best friend in this state?

She was shocked, and grieving. She had just witnessed her boyfriend – who also happened to be his former best friend – getting his heart pulled out by Stefan. He just couldn't let her face that alone.

And after everything they had went through together, Damon knew her better than anyone. Including Caroline – though she was serious competition. This behavior was Bonnie's self-defense mechanism. She was preserving herself. He knew a lot about that. Which meant he was the only one able to understand and get past her protection wall. He'd practically invented that one.

Damon expected to see a knocked-out Stefan and a crying Bonnie when he approached the front door, but none of that happened. There was no one. No one except Enzo's body spread out on the porch.

The vampire's face saddened as his eyes settled on the greyish form. Even though they hadn't exactly been getting along since Enzo had come back into his life, Damon had always kept some sort of loyalty and affection for him. Enzo held a special place in his heart.

After all, he wouldn't be standing there right now if it wasn't for Enzo. The British vampire had helped him stay strong while The Augustine experimented on him. They'd bounded over their misery and Damon had found hope and a friend to rely on in Enzo. Tough times create deep and meaningful friendships. They never really go away afterward, though they might be tainted. Just look at him and Bonnie.

"I'm so sorry, buddy," Damon whispered as he bent down beside Enzo. He blinked, not knowing what else to say. Not knowing how to feel either. "I hope you found peace, wherever you are. You deserve it," he added softly, before closing Enzo's eyelids. This was a mark of respect that Damon considered important when it came to corpses.

With a last, troubled look, the blue-eyed man stepped away from his friend and entered the house.

* * *

It didn't take long for him to guess where Bonnie was – his vampire hearing picked up the sound of a teapot steaming. Damon sighed, knowing it'd be hard, before heading toward the kitchen.

He stopped at the threshold, not wanting to scare her off. There she was – preparing tea as if nothing had happened.

She was clearly going through post-traumatic confusion and denial. Damon had read something about it in one of Caroline's psychology magazine – _don't ask_. Right now, Bonnie was fully aware that her boyfriend's dead body was lying in front of her house, but she found anything she could to occupy her mind and not think about it. Doing familiar things like eating, drinking, preparing tea or cooking comforted her.

His azure gaze planted on her and he followed her every movement as she lowered the gas, took off the lid to check if it was ready, closed the gas and lifted the teapot from the hot plate.

His heart clenched each time he saw her acting so normal, yet so desperate. She did not deserve that. She deserved the world and even more. She deserved to be happy.

Bonnie turned around, teapot in her right hand, and froze. Her eyes met Damon's. Honestly, he expected her to react in every way possible – dropping the teapot and crying hysterically, screaming at him, hitting him, hugging him… Even her magic suddenly coming back and her lashing out her powers on him. But she did none of that.

Instead, Bonne blinked at him, before moving to grab a teacup in a cupboard and pouring herself some tea. She just plainly ignored him.

For the first time, Damon really felt like his heart was being shattered. He had no idea what to do, yet every inch of his being yearned to take her into his arms and tell her that everything would be okay. Somehow. That he'd be there for her all the way. That she wasn't alone and would never be.

Bonnie watched with an absent look as the brown liquid dropped from the teapot and into the cup. Her heart was beating rapidly. It had started doing so the moment she had realized Damon was there.

After ending the call with him, the young woman was 100% sure she didn't want to be in his presence. She didn't want to have to deal with the pity in his eyes. She wasn't some damsel in distress who needed a knight in shining armor to dive into her sea of misery and bring her back to the surface. She could do that alone. She'd done it plenty of times in her young life. Perks of being the only Bennett left. Perks of being herself.

But now, she just didn't know how to act. She wasn't bothered by his presence, yet she feared that him being there would remind her of his connection with Stefan and plunge her back into the darkness she had escaped only minutes ago.

On the other hand, her heart swelled in her ribcage to the point she thought it would explode any second, and she knew it was due to needing comfort. The thought of someone taking her in their arms and whispering sweet things to her made her feel good. The thought of that person being Damon, her best friend, made her feel even better.

Maybe she needed him, after all. No matter what her mind kept telling her. No matter how solid the wall around her heart was.

"Bonnie…," she heard his voice calling tenderly.

The brunette swallowed and turned around to face Damon. Jade eyes raised to meet his concerned expression. He was wearing his usual black leather jacket and jeans, with a plain grey T-shirt. The familiarity of it soothed her deranged soul.

"I know you probably don't want to see me – or anyone – right now, but… I'm not going anywhere," Damon stated in a determined tone.

Bonnie eyed him with a mix of doubt and tenderness. Then, she nodded and took a sip of her tea.

Damon slowly stepped inside the kitchen and took a nervous glance around it.

He'd already come in there. When he had finally been free of Sybil, Bonnie had told him about the house and he'd insisted to visit it. Secretly, Damon just wanted to make sure it was safe enough for his best friend. And of course, make sure he'd be able to come inside might she need it. Meaning Bonnie inviting him in, which she had no choice but to do to give him a tour. Plus, the fact he'd visited it _first_ , before Enzo even knew about it, was self-satisfying. He was proud of being number one in Bonnie's life, _for once_ , since Enzo had entered it.

"Caroline called me. Said you never answered her calls," the vampire raised an eyebrow, his voice still as soft as he could manage.

It wasn't hard for her to guess that what he meant was – "why answer _mine_?".

Bonnie shrugged, looking down to avoid his troubling stare. Damon sighed painfully at her silence. It was killing him to see her like this. His feet moved closer to where she was standing and she felt her shoulders stiffen.

A gentle, white hand wrapped around her arm and the sensation felt so good that she couldn't help lifting her head back up to look at her best friend. Damon brushed a soothing thumb over her arm and the brunette immediately relaxed. She understood that she was about to give in.

"Bon, just talk to me. _Please_ ," the dark-haired man pleaded lowly, worry written all over his face.

It was like his gaze and words penetrated her. They pierced her shield. The caramel beauty bit her lip as she felt tears forming in her green orbs. Damon's forehead creased as if her pain was invading him too, and he brought his other hand to gently stroke her cheek.

The gesture was so sweet, so genuine, and so calming that Bonnie couldn't help what happened next. Her wall collapsed, tumbling down like a house of cards under his touch.

It started with one tear dropping from her eye and onto his hand, then more and more rolling down her cheeks as Damon tried to wipe them off. A few sobs escaped Bonnie's trembling mouth, and with an unbelieving shake of her head, she broke down.

"Oh, Bonnie," the vampire murmured brokenly, before pulling her against him and wrapping his arms around her in a protective way.

The small woman's body shaked as she cried, burying her face into Damon's chest. She had a hard time breathing, and he tried to calm her down with soft, soothing caresses on her back.

"Shhh, it's okay," Damon tells her, stroking her hair as he kissed the top of her head. "I'm here. I'm not leaving," he assured her.

He cradled her for what seemed like a lifetime, but Bonnie wouldn't pull away for anything in the world. His arms around her made her feel stronger as they steadied her, his words eased her spirit, and she felt safe. She knew he understood her. She trusted him not to leave her side. And suddenly, the painful idea of letting Enzo go didn't seem so impossible anymore. As long as she had her best friend to rely on.

"Thank you," Bonnie whispered once she'd calmed down. She broke their embrace and the look he gave her was so genuine that she almost wondered if she hadn't gone back into the past and met human Damon Salvatore.

"Always," Damon replied with a frown, and he pressed a long kiss to her forehead.

They deeply stared at each other for a while after that, and though they still had a lot of issues to deal with, their hearts knew they were made for one another. Meant to be. And Destiny would bring them together, one way or another. Soulmates always found a way.

* * *

 _Hey!_

 _So, I wrote this oneshot because I thought it was missing from 8x11. The fact that Damon told her he was on his way and never came to see her or even dropped by like Matt did to be there for her felt wrong and not logical. I corrected it to my liking._

 _Hope you enjoyed this simple oneshot. It was more a demonstration of Bamon's friendship with a hint of soulmate love than anything else. Which explains why Bonnie's thinking about Enzo and so broken. I tried to keep Bonnie's dynamic in this episode, and how she was feeling._

 _Don't forget to REVIEW, thanks in advance!_

 _Kisses,_

 _KatemonLazuli._


	14. Sexy Camaro Time

_Horny. Horny. Horny_.

The word kept nagging Bonnie's mind as she tried to focus on her college paper. It was due tomorrow, but the witch couldn't find it in her to write more than a few lines.

She was not to blame, though. Her sexy vampire of a boyfriend seemed to have decided that today was "Tease Bonnie Day".

This morning, she had woken up to something familiar poking her ass, but had been denied the opportunity to do anything with it because of Stefan calling his brother.

While making breakfast, their bodies had tentatively brushed against each other on several occasions, and Damon had "accidentally" dropped honey on Bonnie's chest. Which he had retrieved with a talented finger before sucking it dry in his mouth.

Afterward, as Bonnie went to take her shower, Damon had walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a white towel hanging low on his waist; his deliciously well-drawn V showing, as water dripped down his body. Before she could utter a single word, the dark-haired man was fully dressed and kissed her, already out of the room as he yelled that he'd be outside, mowing the lawn if she needed him.

Bonnie let out a long, frustrated sigh as her eyes blocked on the last word she'd tapped. Her horniness was killing her.

At noon, Damon had found nothing better than to eat lunch shirtless, sexy sweat rolling on his muscular torso after working so long under the sun. Bonnie had forced herself to keep her composure, but she had almost given in when Damon opted for an ice-cream cone as dessert. She had watched him, turned on, as he licked the ice-cream enthusiastically, his skillful tongue wrapping around the soft texture.

 _God knew what he could do to her with that tongue._

She stifled a moan at the thought and her thighs tightened. Worst was, she wasn't even sure Damon did it on purpose. Sometimes, he was completely unaware of what he did to her. But she also knew better than to believe his innocent act.

Now, there she was - sitting on the living-room couch, her laptop resting on her crossed legs as she fought the natural sensation making its way between them. Damon was now in the garage, working on his beloved Camaro while she helplessly suffered the effects he had on her.

So far, she had managed to gather enough strength to write one paragraph. However, it was getting harder and harder to keep the resistance going when Damon kept shuttling back and forth. Each time he crossed the living room to go fetch a tool, Bonnie irrevocably drooled over his mechanic look.

That's what she did again as he passed in front of her one more time, giving her an amused look when the brunette groaned desperately. Damon sent her a casual wink, completely oblivious to the thoughts roaming her brain, and headed back to the garage.

Fifteen minutes after his last demonstration of sex appeal, Bonnie had enough. She saved her work and closed her laptop, before climbing upstairs in Damon's bedroom. She already felt herself getting wet and her every member shivered at the thought of being touched by Damon.

"Two can play that game," Bonnie stated with a smirk as she opened her drawer.

* * *

Damon was currently under his car, doing god knows what to make sure his famous blue Camaro stayed in good shape. Only his legs and feet poked out from beneath the vehicle, which was slightly jacked up. He was humming a 1990's song as he worked his magic on the car and casually picked up a tool when he needed it.

However, the humming stopped when he heard the sound of high heels clicking on the garage's floor. The vampire frowned before directing his eyes toward the noise. Soon enough, black stilettos appeared in his limited field of vision. They were covering what Damon knew were soft, brown-skinned, manicured feet.

A smile made its way on the blue-eyed man's thin lips. "Yeeees?" he wondered aloud while picking up a screwdriver.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see what you were doing," Bonnie answered innocently.

"Have you finished your paper yet, Judgy Brains?" was Damon's teasing reply.

The brunette rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's ridiculous nickname but ignored it. "Well, actually, I got distracted," she said tentatively.

The tone of her voice caused Damon's curiosity to rise and she saw his hand pause on the monkey wrench he was about to grab. "Really? And what exactly distracted you, honey?"

Bonnie smirked in victory. There, he was. She had awakened his interest. "Hum… I got a call from Elena. She wanted some advice on how to dress to make her first sexy surprise to Liam, if you get what I mean," the witch told her lover as she made sure to use her most mysterious voice.

Under the car, Damon stilled for a moment as he blinked. This conversation was getting very interesting, he thought with a raised eyebrow. "Ooooh, I see. So, what did you tell her?" he smirked, even though Bonnie couldn't see him.

Hearing the naughty advice his girlfriend had given to Elena was exciting. At least, for him. He loved when Bonnie was on "Sex Expert" mode and shamelessly opened up about it to him.

By the way, she could totally picture the look on his face right now. Damon couldn't help it – he was _extremely_ receptive to anything sex related. That was in his nature. And that's what would be working in her favor. It was time to make today a "Tease Damon Day". After all, it was only fair, right? Besides, she planned to end this small vengeance on a very good note.

"Oh, I didn't _tell_ her anything. In fact, I sent her a pic as an example," Bonnie revealed casually while lifting her right foot to brush it against her left one in a sexy manner.

Damon watched the movement and gulped. The sight of her sexy brown legs combined to what she had just said suddenly caused a wave of adrenaline to rush down his body. He was dying to see that damn picture she sent.

"Are you still wearing the clothes on that picture, by any chance?" Damon asked seductively.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Bonnie's voice tempted.

"Let me find out right away." The tools suddenly dropped to the floor in a loud "CLING".

The brunette smirked triumphantly and mentally patted herself on the back. She stepped back a little as Damon slid back from under the car. He was still lying on the rolling plank when he eagerly looked up at her. His eyes widened.

Bonnie was wearing a sexy, beige trench coat that she had unbuttoned halfway down to her chest. The belt of the same color was wrapped into a loose knot around her revealing stomach. It tightened the coat together to narrow down the visibility of her attractive lady features. It hugged her form perfectly, showing the mesmerizing curves of the witch's body that Damon loved to touch and contemplate for hours.

Damon's blue eyes studied her goddess-like silhouette closely, and stopped on the tantalizing contours of her breasts. The brunette shuddered under his shameless staring, but showed none of it. His breath caught inside his throat, as his vampire skills picked up the fact that Bonnie was wearing _nothing_ underneath. She was completely _naked_. Dressed in nothing but a coat and a pair of stilettos.

"Damn," was the first thing he managed to say before getting up.

"Do you like it, baby?" Bonnie sexily bit down on her lower lip.

"You're going to be the death of me, you know that?" he gazed at her mouth hungrily.

Bonnie shrugged innocently and checked him out as well. He was still shirtless, wearing only a pair of stained jeans. His face and hands were randomly covered with black marks, perks of playing the mechanic. His abs popped out like tablets of chocolate. He was the definition and the living-confirmation of sexy TV men's clichés. A real model.

She licked her lips just as she felt her pussy jumping. She was so turned on right now that her heart was competing Usain Bolt in the beating department.

"And you're going to be _mine_. What was it with the teasing, today?" Bonnie asked in a shaky breath as Damon stepped closer to her.

His sensitive nose smelled her arousal and he groaned while placing his hands on her hips.

"I wasn't teasing you, babe," Damon chuckled before kissing her neck tenderly. The gesture caused Bonnie's eyes to close for a moment. "Apparently, someone's been frustrated and really horny," he whispered to her once he reached her ear.

" _Extremely_ turned on," the witch rectified with a sigh. "And your 'I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it' show since this morning hasn't been helping me," she slightly glared at him.

Damon stopped licking her ear and raised an eyebrow. "So, what? Is this some kind of vengeance? Am I not allowed to touch?" he smirked while pulling her closer by the waist.

Her breasts bumped against his muscular torso, reminding her how good it felt when they rolled back and forth while she rode him. Bonnie swallowed and shook her head, the corners of her lips itching up.

"Of course, you can touch." Damon gave her a winner look. "But only if you _promise_ to let me drive your car afterward," the green-eyed beauty added mischievously.

The vampire's jaw tightened in rebellion. She knew it was a daring thing to ask, most of all after how badly she had accidentally damaged it the last time he had agreed. To her defense, Damon had been distracting her by murmuring naughty things in her ear while she maneuvered to parallel-park.

However, the promise of Bonnie's body seemed stronger than Damon's overprotectiveness concerning his car. "Okay," he nodded in defeat.

 _Wow_. Only a few seconds of hesitation – it had been way easier than expected. The witch grinned and encircled his neck. "See? It wasn't that hard. Now you can be a nice boy and put me out of my misery," she said lustfully, eyelashes fluttering.

The vampire shook his head, amused. "You really are the Devil - tempting me with that mouth-watering body of yours," he inched closer. Their noses were touching now, like preliminaries to a mind-blowing kiss.

"But you love it, don't you, Salvatore?" Bonnie teased as she brushed her lips against his.

"I love _you_ , Bennett," Damon murmured before closing the gap between them and ravishing her mouth.

War was declared. Their lips moved like magnets attracting each other, tongues slanting and hands grabbing at anything they could. It was soft yet passionate, like fire contained in a velvet box. Their bodies burnt with the need to be joined together, but the slow-burning was like a drug to their brains.

Bonnie ran her hands into Damon's hair as he pulled away from her swollen mouth to claim her neck next. His tongue sucked her pulse point, gently biting it before peppering searing kisses down to her clavicle. The feeling caused Bonnie to moan, and she turned her head a little to grant him more access. The vampire happily obliged, sucking, pulling, kissing both sides while his fingers found their way down to the belt.

The brunette started thrusting her hips against him, obviously needing more than kisses now. She pulled at the hair behind his neck, her head tilting backward. Damon got the message when she pulled harder, and his mouth left her neck and shoulders as he dragged it back up to penetrate her mouth with his tongue. Her leg twitched as Damon ran a hand down her hip to her thigh, hiking it over his waist. They broke the kiss and Bonnie jumped a little to wrap her other leg around his middle. The vampire caught it and he steadily secured her while she gently bit his left ear.

"Where?" his voice came out hoarsely. The tone made Bonnie shiver.

"The car," she panted.

Smirking, Damon held her ass in place as he walked them around the passenger doors, and to the front of the vehicle. Bonnie let out a small squeal when he sat her against the cold Camaro's hood. Her pussy jumped at the realization. Sex on the hood was definitely on her list of sex fantasies. They had already done it _in_ the car, but this would be a first. Now was the time to discover if movies and porn got it right.

"I'm a little hot," Bonnie smirked as Damon spread her legs to step between them. She trapped him here by crossing her ankles low on his ass.

"Oh, not just a little," Damon shamelessly ogled her. "Let me see," the vampire wiggled his eyebrows and started running his hands under the soft fabric of her trench coat.

His fingers glided over her ribs, and under the sides of her breasts. The witch drew her lower lip in her mouth as she held Damon's naughty stare. Her skin was scorching hot. It was as smooth as cotton and so sensitive that he couldn't wait to taste it. See her squirming and screaming under his touch and kisses.

"I think you've got too many clothes on, Missy," he winked and tenderly stroked her brown legs.

Bonnie smirked. "Then I guess you need to undress me." Her back slid down against the hood until she was completely laying down on it, Damon still trapped between her inviting legs.

Damon didn't need to be told twice. He eyed her dirtily, savoring the sight of a willingly submitted Bonnie in front of him. The only barrier keeping him from admiring her curvaceous body was this damn coat.

"Your wish is my command, beautiful," the dark-haired man whispered before bending down to plant a searing kiss on her lips.

Bonnie immediately responded by framing his face and opening her mouth. Their tongues danced once more together as their lips moved slowly against one another, capturing each other's moans as if they were golden sounds.

Damon's pelvis came to brush against Bonnie's stomach and she hissed as he bit her lip. Pulling away, the vampire caressed the visible parcels of skin down her chest, feeling her tremble as he did so. He stopped just above the closed buttons of the coat, before looking up at her. The green-eyed beauty merely smirked, panting, and waited for him to get rid of this nuisance.

One hand massaging Bonnie's hips, Damon used the other to unfasten, one by one, the buttons. Once he was done, his skilled tongue traced the line between her neck and chest, then all the way down her stomach, on which he met the second obstacle to his goal – the coat's belt.

Bonnie was breathing heavily, skin stinging and burning in the spots Damon had just kissed. She kicked off her heels just as his fingers wrapped around the loose fabric of the belt. They smiled at each other, and in a second, the belt was undone, and the coat gone, leaving Bonnie in all her naked glory.

"Much better," Damon smirked.

"Mmmhmm, but I'm afraid I'll get cold without nothing to warm me up," the witch's head tilted seductively.

The vampire flew back up her face. "We wouldn't want that," he murmured against her lips.

"No, we wouldn't," she let out in a needy tone, before kissing him.

This time, it was a soft, gentle kiss - no tongue used. When Bonnie broke away from him, eyes fluttering a little because of the intensity of their feelings, Damon stood back. He admired her body - from her mesmerizing jades, to her cute button-nose, to her full cupid-bow lips and her tender neck, inside which he knew was flowing some deliciously heady blood. He couldn't help licking his tongue as his azure gaze settled on her perky brown breasts, and her shaved pussy. It was already shining with juice. He felt his member hardening at the sight, and suppressed a groan as he continued his contemplation – sculpted, sexy legs and cute, manicured feet.

"Fuck," Damon let out in an amazed voice.

Bonnie was on the verge of exploding. His stare had been too much and she could feel the walls inside her vagina closing and opening in anticipation. It was as if her own body was rebelling against her for not giving it what it craved so badly.

"Yeah, that's what we're supposed to do, baby," the brunette teased and drew him closer to her with the help of her feet on his ass.

"Someone's getting impatient," he raised his eyebrows playfully, and resumed his safe place above her.

Before she could utter a single word though, Damon was sucking and massaging her breasts, mouth slanting over her chest like lightning in search of a victim to hit. He took her left nipple into his wet cavity, and twirled it around with his tongue, feeling it harden as he did so. The same treatment was reserved for the other one, and Bonnie sighed happily all the while. Once Damon judged that both of her tits had satisfyingly been taken care of, he moved downward and settled on her stomach. His hands grabbed at her hips and brushed them gently as he proceeded to lay open-mouthed kisses along her stomach.

"Huh…," Bonnie exhaled loudly, causing Damon to stop and plant a small kiss on her navel.

"Your skin feels so perfect, so sweet," he whispered before sliding his hands down her thighs.

"I bet it's sweeter down there," she breathed out sexily. Her eyebrows wiggled in a Damon fashion.

The vampire chuckled at that and kissed her right thigh. "I _know_ it is," he winked.

Next thing she knew, his hands were on her weakening knees, and he parted her legs. Wildly enough so that her entire pussy was showing, glistening with moisture, lips spreading like a blooming flower ready to be gathered.

"My little treasure," Damon murmured to it adoringly, grinning like an idiot.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's nymphomaniac statement, but her head fell back in a loud scream when Damon unexpectedly gave a generous lick to her pussy.

"Oh, god!" Her pussy jumped. She felt some liquid adding more to its already throbbing wet state.

Smirking, the vampire waited for her to recover from the amazing sensation, blue eyes staring at her surprised face. He glanced at her brown sex and barely retained a groan, the taste of it still lingering on his tongue.

Bonnie straightened up, panting a little as she placed the weight of her body on her two elbows. She smiled at Damon, and gestured toward his jeans. "Time to get even with me, honey," she bit her lip.

"Be my guest," he smirked.

Bonnie closed her legs, sat up on the hood and took her time. She started by pecking his thin lips, then running her hands along his strong torso. Damon watched her without intervening, completely surrendered to his girlfriend's touch. He moaned when Bonnie pinched his masculine nipples with her fingers, before pulling them inside her talented mouth. She did them justice, and when she was done, her hands found Damon's belt.

In one, swift gesture, she unbuckled it and threw it away on the ground. The brunette then focused on the jeans and unzipped it, helped by her lover to lower it down. The vampire took it off when it reached his ankles and tossed it aside carelessly.

"Why do we even bother with clothes, most of the times?" Bonnie chuckled as she stroked his chest, then brushed her fingers against his appealing, sexy V.

She heard him breath more heavily and smirked to herself.

"I have no idea. I could definitely live with you walking around naked in the house," Damon whispered huskily. He lifted Bonnie's chin and kissed her blushing face.

"Enough talking," the witch frowned, grabbing the vampire's cock without further warning.

Instantly, Damon hissed and hardened even more. The shape of his penis was unmissable against the soft fabric of his boxers. Winking at him, Bonnie mumbled a few Latin words and the item was gone in a second. Vanished into thin air like a Whitelighter in _Charmed_.

Damon gave her a dirty smirk and his eyes closed in ecstasy when her delicate fingers wrapped around his shaft. She gave it a stroke, testing her effect on him, and his penis immediately grew bigger. The vampire opened his eyes, staring at her as he waited for Bonnie to put him out of his misery. He watched as she gave him a hand-job, working her hand up and down along his member, thumb grazing his head as she kept her green orbs locked on him.

"Mmmm…. God, it feels amazing," Damon groaned, hips slightly following her movements.

Bonnie's eyes widened as she felt him harden even more, getting bigger and bigger, pulsating between her fingers. She gave a squeeze to her pussy, trying to calm down the pumping sensation down there. She wanted him.

But he deserved as much pleasure as she could give him before. That's why she licked her lips and gently drew the head of his cock inside her mouth, moaning at the familiar feeling she had been craving so much.

"Fuck, baby!" Damon exclaimed, head jerking backward as she started bobbing her head up and down.

The brunette closed her eyes, mimicking her lover, as his penis came in and out of her wet mouth. Damon barely held his moans back, hips jerking and hands messing with Bonnie's hair as he enjoyed the burning sensation in his member. Bonnie pulled it in and out, rolling her tongue against the sensitive head of his penis, sucking and grabbing his balls as she massaged it, panting heavily. When the vampire felt he was going to lose it, he softly pulled on her hair and retrieved his swollen cock from Bonnie's eager mouth.

They glanced at each other, breathing hard and shivering from need, before Damon lifted her up and laid her back against the hood. Without another word, he spread her legs and returned the favor. His tongue played with her clit as he pushed two fingers inside her. For the next five minutes, he finger-ate her out, driving her crazy as he felt her legs shaking and his own member buzzing with excitement.

"Damon…," Bonnie moaned. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she slammed her hands against the car, moving them around in a desperate attempt to hold onto something. "Ooooh – god! DAMON!" she screamed, and reached down to grab a fistful of his hair.

The vampire worked his fingers in and out of her pussy, basking in her desperate screams, and the smell of her lady parts as he did so. His vampire hearing picked up the sound of Bonnie's heart thumping loudly against her ribcage – a sign that she was about to reach an orgasm.

He sped up the movement, pulling away from her clit to watch her as she wiggled against the hood, ready to rock her release.

"I'm – Damon, I'm…," Bonnie panted, lost in pleasure as she tried to warn him.

"I know baby, come. Don't hold back," he said.

And in a loud yell, she came. Damon waited for her frantic body to calm down, before drinking every single drop of her feminine cum. The taste of her juice was that of ambrosia to Gods. An addictive nectar.

"So delicious." He licked his lips when he was done. Bonnie was trying to catch her breath, smiling satisfyingly.

Reaching up, Damon pecked her cheek before giving her a long, sweet kiss. They lovingly grinned at each other. Bonnie felt his penis poking on her stomach and she rested her hands on his forearms, nodding as an indication for him to go on. Touching his forehead with hers, Damon kissed her nose, and pushed inside of her.

They moaned in sync at the sensation. Damon, because of the feeling of her tight walls engulfing his member like a warm blanket was something he'd never get tired of. Bonnie, because the feeling of Damon's cock stretching her out was something she'd been craving for all day.

She encircled her legs around his ass, pushing him deeper and deeper, as he thrust in and out of her. His hands were holding onto her hips, driving them down to meet his movements and slide on his dick.

If a porn producer had surprised them going at it, they probably would've hired them right away. In the next hour, the couple executed an impressive bunch of pleasurable sexual positions. Missionary, spoon style, Bonnie riding him like the cow-girl she was, doggy style… and you can imagine all the rest.

Right now, as they both approached their final release, Bonnie was back in the missionary position. Her legs were wide open, and you could see Damon's ass and back muscles contracting with each thrust he made. The brunette's hair was scattered all over the car's hood, hands holding him close to her as she gripped his shoulder blades tightly. The vampire was panting over her neck, veins appearing and disappearing around his eyes while he tried to control his supernatural reaction. One hand on each side of Bonnie, he was boxing her in, but she really couldn't care less.

"Mmmm, Damon… Yes!"

"Huh…," was his grunting reply.

Both panting, they felt the big O coming. Bonnie's back was sliding up and down the hood, mimicking the intensity of Damon's skillful thrusts. Her mouth was slightly open, and her eyes tightly shut, as she moved her head repeatedly to the right and the left, abandoned in pleasure. Damon's body suddenly stilled, and he felt his engorged member ready to deliver its white substance.

Right this moment, Bonnie's walls tightened hardly around him, and he felt her take sharp breaths. Like two clocks ticking noon at the same time, they orgasmed together.

"Baby - yes, yes, yes! Ooh, fuck!" she gasped, hips shaking and back lifting off the hood as she moved uncontrollably.

"Fuck, Bon – baby!" Damon's hips jerked, hands trying to hold her in place.

When their juices stopped gushing out, now mixed in the depth of Bonnie's vagina, Damon pulled out of her. They had a difficult time breathing, eyes still glowing with ecstasy and aftermath satisfaction. Bonnie grinned at him, and stroked his cheeks as he stared at her with a knowing look. They stayed like that for a moment, Bonnie peppering kisses all over his face and him drawing patterns on her chest while waiting for their lungs to remember how to fill with air.

Once they had caught their breaths again, Damon looked up at her. "Satisfied now?" he smirked.

"Very. Thank you, babe," she winked, tapping his nose.

He brushed a strand of hair away from her flawless, sweaty face. "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled before pecking his lips. A few silent seconds. "I can't believe we did it on your Camaro's hood, though," Bonnie laughed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Hey, you're the one who told me where to drop you, remember? I always knew you were a dirty tigress," Damon's eyebrows wiggled.

She slapped his hand away from her breast. "Look who's talking!"

"I bet you'll tell all about it to CareBear and Elena," he joked, interlacing their fingers.

"In your dreams, perv!" her eyes met the ceiling.

Next thing she knew, Damon had her bridal-style and sped them to his bedroom, initiating round 2.

* * *

 ** _Hey there!_**

 ** _How are you doing yall? I hope this oneshot caused some reactions in you (and your body)... ;)_**

 ** _It wasn't supposed to be that long, but well... I'm not really proud with everything - I feel like sometimes it's quite repetitive. I still need to practice writing sex scenes though, so it was another good training. Tell me what you think, I write for this!_**

 _Kisses, KatemonLazuli.  
_

 ***** REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED *****


	15. Valentine's Day

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I said yes."

"Damon!" Bonnie sighed, exasperated. "Stefan and Caroline probably planned on spending Valentine's day here, since the girls are with Ric. Besides, I told you I didn't want to spend _our_ Valentine's day in the Boarding House," the brunette stated, raising a daring eyebrow.

"No, they didn't plan anything. And, I mean, come on – it's more likely that Stefan is going to take Caroline to somewhere _cheesingly_ romantic, so he can renew his vows or something," Damon snorted while removing the coffee maker once it was ready. "Mugs," he pointed to the cupboard behind Bonnie's head.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at his manners and turned to grab two mugs that she placed on the kitchen counter. They both overlooked the fact that she had funnily grabbed those with fangs and dripping blood drawn on them, respectively reading – _"Sip it like you bite 'em."_

"Yeah, well, at least _he_ will take his wife out of the Boarding House for once," she narrowed her eyes at him.

Damon stopped pouring coffee in the mugs and blinked, staring at his lover. "What - are you saying you want to be my wife, now?" a teasing smirk appeared on his lips.

Green eyes met old ceiling once more. She had done it so much ever since she was with Damon that she could easily list each spot in need of a new brushstroke.

"No, I'm saying we barely go out lately. We eat here, we drink here, we sleep here… It's been quite hard to pull you out of your comfortable zone these days, _grandpa_ ," the witch complained, crossing her arms as to give her point more emphasis.

"First, I am _not_ a grandpa," Damon pointed a reproachful finger at her, "Second, we had lunch at the Mystic Grill two days ago," he poked her nose.

Bonnie slapped his hand away and huffed. " _The Mystic Grill_? Really?! You can't be serious."

"What? That's called 'going out', isn't it? We left the house," came his smartass reply.

"You call _that_ 'going out'? That's ridiculous."

Right this moment, Stefan entered the kitchen with messy hair and checkered pajamas. "Morning," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes in the process.

"Morning, Stefan," Bonnie smiled.

"Someone didn't get much sleep last night," Damon teased, eyeing his brother's appearance. He paused. "And new pajamas, apparently. Very pretty," he chuckled.

Stefan looked at his brother with a desperate face. "Caroline."

"I figured," Damon nodded while Bonnie stifled a laugh. These pajamas were horrible, especially on him.

Stefan ignored it and walked toward the fridge, pulling out a jar of strawberry jelly. Recovering from the humorous moment, Bonnie focused back on her and Damon's conversation, and planted an insistent gaze on him.

"We're not done," she whispered.

"Just drop it," Damon whispered back with a frown.

"Certainly _not_ ," she deadpanned as she picked up her mug of coffee.

Damon glared at her. Stefan took a seat in front of them, oblivious to the current fight going on between the two and started spreading jam on his toasts.

"Coffee?" Damon asked, holding the coffee maker in front of him.

"Yeah, thanks," Stefan smiled.

Bonnie watched with sharp eyes as her boyfriend pulled out another mug from the cupboard, brushing against her. She sipped her coffee, trying to come out with an indisputable argument to convince him. Damon merely winked at her, to which she grimaced. Seriously, Damon's childishness made her act like a five-year-old herself.

"Here," the dark-haired vampire filled the mug, before handing it over to Stefan. "By the way, what are you guys doing for Valentine's Day?" he asked innocently, earning a death stare from Bonnie, which he completely ignored.

"Thanks," Stefan drank a bit of his coffee. "Hum…Well, we actually didn't plan on doing anything yet. All I know is that Caroline wanted to go eat somewhere fancy," he shrugged.

Damon grinned at his girlfriend and though she could not read his thoughts, she could practically hear him throw at her "Told ya!".

" _So_ , Bonnie and I can have the house for ourselves?" he pressed in a mischievous tone.

"Of course. No problem, brother," Stefan replied, looking at him and Bonnie with a smile.

The sound of Caroline's voice calling his name broke the moment and he lifted a finger, biting his lip. "Looks like I'm wanted upstairs. I was supposed to bring her breakfast in bed. Don't mind me, see you later!"

Before they could say anything, Stefan got up, grabbed his cup of coffee and then sped around the kitchen, opening and closing cupboards so fast that Bonnie's eyes hurt from blinking so much. In a minute, he was out of the room, carrying a breakfast tray with him.

Glancing at her, Damon gave her a triumphant smile before gulping down half of his coffee. Bonnie pouted at him, not really mad about spending Valentine's day here. Simply amused by her lover's old habits.

Damon set the mug down.

"I swear you'll love it, babe," he encircled her waist, drawing her closer to him. "I'm going to cook the best Valentine's day dinner _ever_ ," he brushed his nose against hers, "and give you the sexiest, most pleasurable night of your life," he murmured against her lips.

"Hmmm, okay then," Bonnie hummed, before bringing him into a deep kiss.

* * *

The next few days before Valentine's day went on quickly, but not without some annoying events. One morning, Bonnie had woken up nauseous, and Damon had found her throwing up in the bathroom. She had felt exhausted and had stayed in bed for half the day. Though Bonnie had said it was probably nothing and that she felt better, Damon had insisted she go to see a doctor. Judging it was better to listen to him, since Damon was the worst worrywart she had ever met, the witch had done so and had assured him that she was simply sick. Nothing to worry about.

Afraid their Valentine's day dinner would have to be skipped for this year, Damon had suggested they watch a movie if she was not back to normal in time. But fortunately for the couple, Bonnie's state improved, and the nausea disappeared as fast as it had first appeared. On Valentine's day, she was perfectly healthy.

Not needing to be told twice, Damon kicked his brother out of the Boarding House along with Caroline and told Bonnie to go visit her mom's while he prepared everything for the evening. She was not to come back before six p.m. If she wanted her surprise, she would have to be patient and separated from him for a few hours.

Bonnie obliged happily and did not mention that a visit to her mom's was exactly what she needed for the occasion. It came at the right moment.

Bonnie was at the doorstep at 6:05 p.m. exactly. She rang the doorbell, as Damon had told her, and waited for her boyfriend's handsome head to pop out. She was wearing a black cocktail dress that showed her smooth, brown legs and black stilettos to match with it. Her hair was curly and her make up simple but gratifying. She had dressed up at Abby's.

When Damon heard the doorbell, he sped up around his bedroom, putting on last-minute gel in his hair, and fixed his black Armani suit. He checked his appearance one last time in the mirror, before rushing downstairs.

A goofy grin was plastered on his face when he finally opened the front door.

"Hey gorgeous, I missed you," Damon greeted her with a loving peck.

"Why hello there, handsome. I missed you too," Bonnie returned once she pulled away.

Her bright green eyes appreciatively looked him over and she bit her lip. "You look okay," she teased, smiling.

Of course, it was more than an understatement. Damon looked devilishly sexy and had she not been so hungry, Bonnie might have skipped dinner and went straight to jumping his bones.

Damon mirrored her gesture and ogled her shamelessly. His eyes stopped on her brown cleavage and he ran his tongue around his mouth as he reached her perfectly sculpted legs.

"So, do you," he smirked.

Even after two years of dating him, Bonnie still blushed at Damon's intense stare. It was always filled with such adoration and genuineness that one could not help feeling naked underneath it.

"Come on, I want you to close those jades," the vampire told her, handing out his hands for her to take.

"Okay," Bonnie grinned excitedly, snapping her eyes shut without further question.

Bonnie placed her hands in his, and Damon softly pulled her inside before closing the door behind them. He positioned himself next to her and leant in to whisper in her ear – "Open them now."

The brunette's mouth fell. The entire house had been decorated for the occasion. There were red and pink garlands everywhere, some spelling _"I-love-you"_ , others made of heart-shaped patterns. The ceiling was covered in a shiny white fabric, giving the room a wedding-like atmosphere. Romantic music was playing in the background, and Bonnie recognized the song on which they had first kissed – James Arthur's _"Say You Won't Let Go_ ".

She was so mesmerized by Damon's work that she didn't notice the red carpet which had been rolled out on the floor, until something gentle brushed against her toes. Looking down, she saw rose petals scattered all over the carpet. It formed a loving path that led up to the other end – the dining room.

"Wow." Bonnie turned to her lover, a wide smile spreading on her lips. She shook her head, disbelieving. "This is breathtaking. You're amazing!"

"Glad you like it. It took me some time, but you deserve it," Damon smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing her forehead. Bonnie smiled, leaning against his chest. "Hungry?" he asked.

"Very."

"Then let's start with the aperitif in the living-room, shall we Ma'am?"

"We shall, my love," Bonnie chuckled as they headed over to the living room, arm in arm. And ridiculously in love.

* * *

After spending half their time making out on the couch in the living-room, the two lovebirds were reminded of their awaiting dinner by the sound of the oven beeping. Reluctantly pulling away from Bonnie's full mouth, Damon groaned and went to take care of his French _magret de canard._

The couple enjoyed their meal in humor, flirting and love. They remembered the time they hated each other, they talked about the birth of their deep friendship with emotion, they recalled the first time they kissed, they promised to never leave each other's side now that they had finally found true love. One couldn't dream of a better illustration of Valentine's Day.

And now that the room was filled with good vibes, Bonnie decided it was time. As Damon left the table to fetch the dessert, Bonnie discreetly vanished upstairs to collect her Valentine's day present. She came back quickly, and hid it on her laps, that the tablecloth covered properly.

"Chocolate fondant with vanilla-flavored ice cream," Damon announced with a wink, re-entering the dining room with two dessert plates.

"My favorite!" Bonnie exclaimed, clapping her hands together. God, she loved him so much.

"I know, beautiful. That's why I cooked it," the vampire chuckled at his girlfriend's enthusiasm.

"You're too good to me," she sighed dreamingly, watching with hungry eyes as he respectively set the plates down in front of them.

Bonnie could swear she felt her heart melting at the sight of the heart-shaped cake. He was too adorable, though he would never admit it to anyone, including herself. Deep down, Damon knew he was a big softie – and she loved him even more for that reason.

"Aw, you're a true romantic, aren't you?" Bonnie cooed, leaning over the table to stroke his cheek.

"Only for you," Damon grabbed her hand and planted a kiss in its palm before she could draw it away. "But, _shush_ – it's a secret," his eyebrows wiggled playfully.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me, Clyde," the witch smirked sexily.

"Mmm, I like where this roleplay thing is going…," came the vampire's hoarse reply.

Digging in, they ate their dessert cheerfully, basking in each other's company and laughing here and there, bantering like the old married couple they had always been.

Once they were done, Damon withdrew his chair and stood up. Bonnie frowned, confused at his sudden movement.

"Stay right here. I'm getting your gift," he said and pecked her cheek.

Bonnie nodded and glanced at her own present, suddenly feeling conscious of what was inside. She really hoped it would turn out being a good thing. Otherwise, this Valentine's Day evening might end up in a total disaster.

With a shaky hand, the brunette pushed Damon's empty plate aside, and replaced it with her present. She stared at it a few seconds, unsure, but braved her fear.

"Alright, time for gift-trading!" Damon exclaimed joyfully, hiding something behind his back as he resumed his seat. "Me first," he smirked and handed her a thin envelope.

Bonnie gladly took it and examined it thoroughly in her hands. She turned it over and over again, trying to figure out what it was.

"Please tell me it's not an invitation to a threesome or a ticket for the _Moulin Rouge_ ," she joked, carefully opening the envelope.

"You're closer than you think," he winked, causing Bonnie to roll her eyes.

Pulling out the small paper from the envelope, Bonnie unfolded it and immediately recognized Damon's writing. She read it aloud:

" _Mon amour_ , I love you more than anyone else in this world. Hell, in this whole universe! And what else than a trip to the City of Love to prove how much you mean to me? With a love as deep as ours, that's right where we belong. So, pack your things, grab my hand and don't let go till our plane lands in Paris. _Je t'aime_ , Damon."

Eyes widening, Bonnie looked up at her boyfriend and grinned. "We're going to Paris?!"

"Yes, we are. The plane is leaving the day after tomorrow at 10 a.m. We're spending an entire week there," Damon smiled, watching as Bonnie squealed with joy and stood up to kiss him.

"Thank you, baby. I'm so happy – going to Paris was one of my dreams!"

"You're welcome, gorgeous. Beats a rain kiss, doesn't it?" he let out playfully as the green-eyed beauty returned to her seat.

"Definitely." She gestured toward the small package in front of him. "Your turn now."

"Gladly," Damon smiled.

His eyes settled on a blue jewelry box he hadn't even noticed until then. A white knot was wrapped around it. There was no hint at what was hiding inside, and the vampire felt a weird excitation as he unwrapped it.

Staring at Damon's fingers undoing the knot, Bonnie swallowed nervously. Feeling suddenly very hot, she rubbed her sweaty hands against her dress, and told herself to relax. Funnily the knot was in her stomach now, and she felt it growing bigger and bigger as Damon grabbed the box in his hands once the knot was completely removed.

 _One_. He grasped the top. _Two_. He lifted it up. _Three_. He blinked at its content.

Inside, white and thin, was a long tube. In the middle, a small screen. And on the screen, two lines forming a cross. A _positive_ cross.

"What – I don't… Is it a -?"

Bonnie took a deep breath. "A positive pregnancy test, yes."

Damon's eyes went from the test, to Bonnie, to the test again. Somehow all he could see now was the "+" in the middle of the screen. It was impossible. Rationally, scientifically, naturally improbable. She couldn't be.

Blinking, as if his own vision was misleading him, Damon looked at it again. Closely. His thumb brushed the positive sign. His forehead creased as the wheels in his brain worked to find an explanation. But he found none and desperately raised his head back up in search of Bonnie's eyes.

Emotional and uncertain at the sight of Damon's confusion, Bonnie's eyes filled with tears. Happy or scared tears she did not know. Not sad ones though, she was sure of that.

One, simple word left her mouth in a breathy whisper. "Listen."

Damon did not need to be explained. Still holding onto the test tightly, he connected with his supernatural abilities, and pressed the "on" button of his vampire hearing. At first, he heard nothing. Except Bonnie's familiar, steady heartbeat. Then a few seconds past, and as he focused more intently, the weak pound of a second heartbeat echoed in his ears like a sweet melody.

Little by little, following the second heartbeat's rhythm; his face lightened up, his frown disappeared, his thin lips stretched into a hesitating smile, his eyes sparkled with pride.

And reality set in.

"You're pregnant?"

Unable to speak, Bonnie nodded. Azure eyes planted on her belly, on which she had unconsciously put her hand. "But, how?"

"I don't know," came the brunette's broken voice.

Damon reached a trembling hand toward Bonnie's and covered it with his own. Letting out a relieved breath, Bonnie interlaced their fingers.

"I'm going to be a dad?" he asked brokenly, disbelief evident in his voice.

Bonnie answered him with teary eyes. "Yeah, you're going to be a dad. And I, a mom."

Next thing she knew, Bonnie was up in Damon's arms, his head buried in her neck. Tears ran down her cheeks as he slowly swayed them, rubbing her back tenderly. He kept repeating "I'm gonna be a dad!". When he pulled away, his eyes were full of happy tears, and a grin was plastered on his face. There was no doubt anymore. No anxiety to have. No fear to suffer.

They would be parents, and they were overly happy.

"I don't understand how this is possible," Damon murmured as he pulled away, placing his forehead against hers. "You're a witch and I'm a vampire. We're not supposed to have kids."

"I don't understand either. I even asked my mom to confirm the test when I went to see her. She has no idea how it happened. Her only theory is that my magic made it possible," Bonnie whispered back, closing her eyes as she felt his breath against her lips.

"We're having a little miracle," Damon smiled, brushing his nose against hers. Bonnie nodded, sighing happily as she stroked his cheeks.

"Here, give me your hands," Bonnie said, drawing away from his chest.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Damon watched her as she placed his hands on her still flat stomach. Something strange instantly overwhelmed him at the touch. A mix of completeness, unconditional love, pride, and amazement. It was still all blurry and unrealistic for him, but the happiness filling his entire being was 100% real.

"I love you," Damon told her, only tearing his eyes away from her belly to look into her jade-green orbs.

"I love you too," Bonnie returned gently.

And as their lips met for the most passionate and meaningful kiss of their life, Damon thought about how thankful he was to have crossed her path. He thought about _how_ he could thank her for giving him what he never even dreamt of – a child. And he figured that the only way to thank her was to make sure this baby would live the happiest life of all. That both Bonnie and the baby would never crave anything.

His heart beat like crazy as he thought about the numerous dangers they would have to face, and he already felt like killing every single creature or human being who would hurt them. But then he thought about how happy Stefan would be to learn about his new uncle status, and how hysterical Care Bear would act once she would know she was going to be an aunt.

Bonnie had already went through this phase earlier this week. Which was why, now, as they started slow-dancing in the middle of the dining room, all she could think about was how lucky she was to have Damon as the father of her child. She would not feel any safer with anyone else. Protective, passionate, supportive, loving – those were qualities of Damon she loved even more now.

They would be one big, happy family. They already were.

" _I knew I loved you then_

 _But you'd never know_

 _'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_

 _I know I needed you_

 _But I never showed_

 _But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old."_

No, they would never let go.

* * *

 ** _French words used:_**

 ** _"magret de canard" = fillet of duck breast_**

 ** _"Mon amour" = my love_**

 ** _"Je t'aime" = I love you_**

 _Heyo!_

 _Happy Valentine's Day for those of you who are lucky enough to have found their other half already. I wish you the best, may it last forever!_

 _I hope you enjoyed this Bamon oneshot. To be honest, I did not really have the intention of writing one at first. But, someone organized a sort of Bamon Challenge thing to keep the fandom alive, even after The Vampire Diaries' (awful) end. It consists in keeping the Bamon power alive by frequently organizing little challenges which allow Bamon fans to reunite and share their common work on the ship together. This includes writers, fanarts, videomakers, and so on and so forth. The person taking care of this will gather every single Bamon Valentine's Day project together and share it on tumblr and twitter **( = theMaNiQ1 for Twitter and BamonIsEternal for tumblr) .** Make sure to follow me on twitter if you want to keep informed ( **Manon_Diaries** ). This is a very great thing that I am glad to be part of.  
_

 _The recent challenge was to make something for Valentine's Day. Being a writer, I wrote a oneshot - yay! I am not completely satisfied with it, because I kind of popped it out of my brain with no further thinking. The deadline for submitting my work was approaching so I kind of rushed it all, but well... Better than nothing, I guess, huh? I wanted to make something emotional and meaningful, I hope it turned out good._

 _Make sure to check the others' works which will be shared on Twitter and Tumblr. You should be aware of it soon enough, I will retweet each one of them. This is a giant Bamon Fandom Activists advertizement ! lol_

 _See you soon,_

 _Katemonlazuli._

 _PS: Sorry for the obvious lack of updating, but neither inspiration nor time are with me lately. I'll keep you posted if it gets any better._


	16. Not Handsome Enough To Tempt Me

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **~ Just informing you that this oneshot has been written in the context of the Bamon March Challenge. The theme was : Iconic Duos.**_

 _ **Try and find out who mine is! There's a little hint in the title for those of you who are good in literature. ~  
**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Mystic Falls was a small town. That type of town where everybody knew each other. That type of town accustomed to the tranquility of its small community, and the familiarity of its daily activities. A town run by a humble mayor, with inhabitants very attached to their traditional events – Founders' Day, Miss Mystic Falls, Christmas Illumination, Winter and Summer Balls… There were rich and modest families, nice and rude people, popular and rejected groups, neighbor wars, rumors, hypocrisy, jealousy, and love. _Yes_ , love managed to survive in this mess.

In short, Mystic Falls was a common, ordinary town without much importance. Hopes of better lives and bigger dreams were few, just like the number of people who had left the town or travelled abroad. Apparently, the _American Dream_ had its borders.

Therefore, the arrival of two famous heirs put the town into a frenzy. It was unbelievable that such important and wealthy people would come in _their_ small town, sleep in _their_ modest beds, eat _their_ local products, and drink in _their_ tiny glasses.

"The Salvatores are coming _here_! Of all the towns in the world, they had to inherit a mansion in Mystic Falls!"

"I know, it's incredible. Who knew that the grumpy, bitter old man who lived there was a relative of the Salvatore Brothers?!"

"I know, right! Do you realize what it means?"

"Hum… That we'll be on TV?" asked the brunette.

The blonde sent her a desperate look before sighing. "You really need to stop reading so many books and start going out more."

"Or maybe _you_ should stop going out so much and start reading more books."

"Anyway," Caroline rolled her eyes. "It means that there's going to be a huge party. Maybe even a ball!" she grinned, clapping her hands together happily.

Bonnie opened her mouth in realization, suddenly understanding Caroline's excitement. Anything glitz and glamor Caroline cherished. She loved fancy restaurants, fashion, expensive shoes, make up and snobbish conversations. Her sense of organization and her knowledge of social conventions were impressive, and very useful. Caroline was a woman of social elite who had been misplaced in a family of humble background. But she was far from being superficial, and anybody who knew her as well as Bonnie did could confirm it. Big-hearted would describe her best.

"But how do you know there's going to be a ball? Maybe they'll just come and see the mansion, decide what to do with it, and return to New York the next day," Bonnie stated, arching one eyebrow.

"Oh, _please_. The Salvatores are known to throw phenomenal parties anywhere they set foot in. And they particularly like balls. Trust me, they won't leave before organizing one for the whole town!" Caroline exclaimed, giving Bonnie a nudge.

"If you say so…," Bonnie popped up a cherry tomato into her mouth. "If they do, I'm not going though. I've got too much work for the newspaper and I still have to write _that_ article," the green-eyed girl complained.

Caroline made an apologetic face while eating her fries. "You mean the article you must write that is supposed to help the newspaper get more readers?" she asked.

Bonnie nodded. "Yep, _that_ one. I have no idea what to write about. Sometimes I just want to tell my boss that he's simply horrible at doing his own job, but I can't exactly get fired if I want to make enough money to leave that town someday."

The blue-eyed blonde hummed in agreement, and Bonnie let out a deep sigh as she took a fork of her salad. Then without warning, Caroline slammed her glass down on the table. The brunette jumped in surprise and glanced at her friend questioningly.

"Wait! That's it!" the latter screamed, earning a few glares from the people nearby which she ignored. "Write an article about the Salvatores. That'll earn you a lot of readers, right?" her eyes widened.

"Yeah, I guess it would," Bonnie complied.

"The Salvatores coming to Mystic Falls is already a good subject enough, isn't it?" Caroline pressed with a smile.

"Barely. A social event would assure me more success. But I don't think it's a clever idea," the brunette protested, shaking her head as if persuading herself.

"I told you – I'm sure there'll be a ball, so here's your social event," Caroline grinned. "You'd be missing out, Bon. Give it a chance," the blonde insisted, staring at her childhood friend.

" _No_. Don't push it, Care. I'll find something else," Bonnie shrugged, and Caroline knew it was time to drop the subject. For now.

* * *

When Bonnie finally came back home after a whole shopping day with Caroline, she was hit by her mother's ecstasy. No sooner had she crossed the threshold than Abby Bennett practically jumped at her neck.

"Bonnie, dear! Have you heard about the good news?" the brown-eyed woman said excitedly, oblivious to the fact that her daughter was struggling with the many shopping bags in her hands.

"I did hear about the news. I don't consider them 'good ones', though," Bonnie replied in an annoyed tone. "Can you help me, please?" she gestured toward the bags.

Abby nodded and took some of them. She glanced inside it. "Did you buy something fancy for the ball?"

"Oh my god, not _you_ too! What is it with you guys?! I just told you I don't care about the Salvatores' arrival. I've never cared for anything like that." Bonnie sighed desperately, walking past her mother as she carried her bags to the living-room.

Socializing had never been Bonnie's thing. Except when it came to journalism – her passion. She hated having to be polite and lie to somebody's face just because it would be rude to tell them how much they were boring or hypocritical and how bad they looked in their clothes even though they had cost them a fortune. Bonnie was not a stranger to fancy parties – her mother was a former well-known dancer – but she had had her fair share of it. Being honest and strong-tempered were true flaws in such contexts. And Bonnie hated when she could not be herself a hundred percent. That is frank, straightforward, funny, caring and sarcastic.

"I just think it would be a good thing for you to meet new people, Bonnie. You barely go out and avoiding social contact is not the best way to find a man," Abby said tentatively, placing the other bags on the couch.

Bonnie jerked around to glare at her mother, crossing her arms. "So, _that's_ what this is about, huh? Finding someone to spend the rest of my life with?"

"Well, yeah…," Abby bit her lip, resting her lower back against the edge of the armrest. "You're 25, and I'm worried about you. I know Enzo did a number on you, but I don't want you to give up on love because of him," she hesitated with a nice smile.

Bonnie tensed, and her knuckles curled up on her arms. Enzo was a delicate subject. He was the most committed relationship she had ever been in so far, and the worst cheater she had ever crossed path with. How wonderful love was. Yet, the idea of true love and soulmate pulled at her; she had always dreamt about finding that one person who could make you feel like you were unique and worthy.

"Don't worry mom, I'm not letting _him_ have that effect on me. I'm just very happy as a single woman for now."

"Listen, I just want you to be happy. I know you're not in the mood for partying or anything lately, but trust me when I say it will do you some good. Meeting new people, I mean," Abby raised an eyebrow.

The brunette sighed in defeat. She knew when a battle was lost.

"Alright, mom. Maybe I'll give it a chance," Bonnie rolled her eyes, knowing deep down that her mother was right. "But it's not even sure the Salvatores are organizing a ball, anyway."

"Oh, but it _is_. The invitations were delivered right before you came back from your shopping day with Caroline," Abby told her as she went to fetch a white envelope. "Here," she handed it over to her with a satisfied expression.

Bonnie cast a curious look at her mother before grabbing the envelope and unfolding it hastily. It was just her luck…

 _Dear Mister, Madam, Miss,_

 _As you may know by now, Mr. Damon and Stefan Salvatore, heirs of the very famous Italian Count Giuseppe Salvatore, have just arrived in town after having inherited the splendid mansion of a relative of theirs._

 _In their incredible generosity and as they have proved themselves to be very pleased with the property they now own, Mr. Damon and Stefan Salvatore are happy to inform you that all inhabitants of Mystic Falls are invited to attend the ball they are organizing tomorrow at 7.30 p.m. Please remember to bring the invitation with you as you will need it to prove your status of inhabitant of Mystic Falls at the entry._

 _In hopes to see you tomorrow evening,_

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Mrs. Carol Lockwood, Mayor of Mystic Falls - at the request of Mr. Damon and Stefan Salvatore._

As she finished reading, Bonnie stared at the beautiful, black calligraphic writing with unbelievable eyes. Caroline had been right. Then again, it should not have surprised her – Caroline was scarcely ever wrong. Still, she had not expected it to be so sudden. And judging by the style of the letter, Bonnie could guess that the Mayor had been instructed to do so by the Salvatores themselves. When something needed to be known by all inhabitants, Carol Lockwood usually delivered a public speech on the square or sent common mails. _This_ was something else. Especially for such a small town as Mystic Falls.

Bonnie could not help feeling curious about this ball, though. The style of the letter was enough to tempt her as it promised to be just as classy and beautiful. The renowned mystery that the Salvatore brothers inspired was already doing its job.

"So?" Abby winked at her daughter once she saw her reaction.

"So don't get your hopes up, mom. I'm still thinking about it," the green-eyed beauty replied with a shake of her head.

Without further ado, Bonnie grabbed all her bags and carried them upstairs, fleeing away from her mother's ability to read her like a book.

"You can take one of my gala dresses, honey. And don't forget your notebook, it might be a good subject for your article!" Abby screamed as she watched her daughter climb up the stairs.

* * *

Bonnie had to admit – she had never seen anything so mesmerizing. And she was only standing in the alley.

There was a red carpet stretching all the way up to the front door; the trees were flickering with fairy lights; and the street lamps illuminated the place, each one of them decorated with festive bows. There were many people already, all dressed in elegant clothes and wearing expensive jewelry.

Bonnie was standing at the end of the path, alongside Caroline. Her eyes were twinkling with admiration, but she would never say so.

"I knew you'd come. You won't regret it," Caroline smiled, embracing the environment in front of her like she was born for it. She was in her element.

"I hope so," Bonnie chewed on her lip, before gesturing toward the other end of the red carpet. "Come on, let's go in!"

"I thought you'd never ask," the blonde sighed dramatically, causing her best friend to roll her eyes.

The two girls walked up the red-carpet arm in arm, heading over to the entrance where a long line of people was already waiting. They stopped behind a snobbish couple, who were apparently scandalized because they had not received a special invitation.

"You know, I'm not really thrilled to meet the Salvatores," Bonnie stated as she opened her small purse to pull out her invitation.

"I'd figured that, Einstein," came Caroline's playful reply. "But why so?"

"The things I read and heard about them were not exactly what you could call flattering. At least about the eldest one – Damon," the brunette explained.

"Don't tell me you're the type of people that judge someone based on rumors and hearsays."

Bonnie shook her head. "Of course not. But I do believe that reputations are based on canon facts."

"I guess we'll see about that," Caroline answered as the couple before them stopped complaining and finally accepted to stop blocking the whole line.

Once it was their turn, the bodyguard at the entry asked for them to show their invitations, which they both did. After checking their identities, he stamped the invitations and let them in.

It was already crowded. The insides were as elegantly decorated as the outside, and Bonnie did not know where to start. She was overwhelmed with wealth, ancient furniture, yummy food, marble and expensive _everything_ – up to the small knickknacks on the dressers.

Waiters passed by, slaloming between the elite as they carried silver trays and offered glasses of Champagne and appetizers to anyone interested. Caroline was already mingling with the high society and merely informed her friend that she was to be found in the living-room. Bonnie had no idea where it was – the mansion was a maze – but she nodded anyway.

As a tray flew by, Bonnie grabbed a glass of Champagne and glanced around to try and spot anyone she knew. She recognized Carol Lockwood, the mayor, a few meters away from her, who was talking with an important member of the Council. And that was it. Shrugging, Bonnie figured there might be other people she knew in another room and proceeded to look around the property.

All the rooms were filled with an unbelievable amount of people. The whole Mystic Falls was there, and Bonnie even suspected the presence of other neighborhood inhabitants. Rich people lived in Mystic Falls, but not _that_ many. They had to come from somewhere else. Special guests - as you always were when you had money.

When she finally reached an empty room, Bonnie sighed in relief and entered it. She needed calm. It had taken her almost an hour to explore the entire house and all the noise and the snobbish atmosphere were starting to get on her nerves. The room was quite ancient-looking and wide. She stood on the threshold, facing a few stairs which led to a sunken reading space, surrounded by a wooden balustrade. Everything was wooden – the furniture, the shelves, the ceiling. There were paintings hanging here and there, old lamps, majestic chandeliers, leather couches and Victorian armchairs – which Bonnie assumed had cost a fortune. The shelves surrounded the sunken reading space, and they were filled with so many books Bonnie swore there were hundreds of them. It was the library.

"Wow," she whispered admiringly, unable to resist the literary call echoing in her soul. She was in her element.

Fifteen minutes passed, and Bonnie was engrossed in book summaries. She brushed the covers, grazed the shelves with the tips of her fingers, eyes widening with interest and pleasure. So much so that she did not hear the unfamiliar footsteps coming in, deep into her thoughts as she skimmed through a very old book.

"The Call of the Wild by Jack London, 1903 – my favorite," a male, husky voice suddenly rang out, startling Bonnie.

The brunette spun around, her emerald eyes meeting the stranger's icy blue ones. The man standing in front of her wore a black, Armani tuxedo and his lips were set into a thin line. His hair was as black as a crow, and his skin very white, bringing out the intensity of his stare. In other words, his handsomeness was indisputable, and Bonnie had to admit she was thrown back by how good he looked. He was the type of man who made heads turn on his path.

Realizing that she had been staring at him for a few seconds, Bonnie regained her composure and raised a skeptical eyebrow. "And you are…?"

" _I_ should be the one asking _you_ that, seeing that _you_ are the stranger sneaking in in _my_ library," the mysterious man replied with a smirk. "I'm Damon Salvatore, by the way," he added casually.

Bonnie did not like his attitude. He had said it on purpose, as if trying to make her uneasy. She could tell he was waiting for her to freak out and apologize messily. It was all in his tone and facial expression. How wrong he was to expect such a behavior from the lively and straightforward Bonnie Bennett.

"Well, _Damon_ , maybe you should think twice before throwing a ball in your new house if you don't want people to sneak in in the first place," she deadpanned, her polite smile emphasizing the provocation.

His eyes narrowed, and he examined her closely. Bonnie held still, uncomfortable under his inquiring look, but refused to show it. "Good point," he finally said. "Now I'm going to ask you to take your cutie little toes and drag them out of this room, if you please," he offered her a fake smile, mimicking the gesture with his fingers.

Her attitude had surprised him and angered him as well. He did not like being told what to do. The aggressive side of Damon's personality was a long and complicated story to share, but one had to know it often went with sarcasm and humor. Of that, Bonnie was fond of. But his superior, condescending behavior she loathed immediately.

"I wouldn't dare contradict such an amiable request, Mr. Salvatore," Bonnie replied mockingly. She put the book back in its place. "It was a real pleasure," she addressed him a thin smile and skirted around to head toward the door.

Damon blinked at her ironical answer. Feisty and fierce, he liked. But _he_ was the one disobeying; _he_ was the one breaking all the rules; _he_ was the bad guy and _he_ was not one to be equaled in these departments. Never in his life had he been talked to like that, or at least very scarcely – and never by a woman. Damon usually inspired fear or intimidation, and people did not dare opposing to him. _She_ apparently belonged to another category. The kind that challenged him.

"I'd return the pleasure, but you haven't given me your name," came Damon's witty comeback. He turned around to see her.

Bonnie stopped and lifted an eyebrow. "You don't need the name of a 'sneaky stranger', do you?"

Damon shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess not. Now I know books are your weakness."

With a shake of her head, the brown-skinned woman left the room and Damon watched her go with an amused smirk.

* * *

Bonnie Bennett stood out in the crowd. The long, split red dress she was wearing showed her smooth brown skin, and her bright green eyes flickered with fervor. Yet, nobody had asked her to dance yet and she had spent part of the night observing other people and taking brief notes on what she considered interesting material for her future article. On the contrary, Caroline had more success – her angelic face and cheerful self seemed to draw in many men. The fact that she had mingled very well with everyone else – unlike the more discreet Bonnie - had played in her favor as well.

"There you are!" Caroline exclaimed once she was able to pull out from one of her many admirers' embrace and step out of the dancefloor.

"I saw you dancing with that green-eyed boy, the one with hero hair. It looked like you enjoyed him more than others," Bonnie winked at her friend.

"Oh, you mean that guy over there?" the blonde pointed to a man sharing an animated conversation with a businessman. He wore the same tuxedo as Damon. "It's Stefan Salvatore. And yeah, I daresay I like him a lot," Caroline bit her lip.

"Really?" Bonnie asked, surprised. She expected Stefan Salvatore to be quite like his older brother. And Caroline only liked very nice guys. It was her thing – she loved romantic, cheesy, kind men.

"Yep," her friend nodded. "Stefan's very nice. He has a lot of humor, and he's very polite. You wouldn't think he was the heir of a wealthy family. He even offered to give me a tour of the property."

"Well, at least one of the Salvatores is actually nice," Bonnie remarked.

"What – do you mean you met the other one?" Caroline's eyes widened.

"Damon? Yeah," the brunette replied casually. "I met him in the library. He was very rude and conceited. The very cliché of a spoiled brat, if you want my opinion," she huffed.

"Yeah, he's got a pretty bad reputation, you said so yourself. But don't you think you're being a bit rough on him? You only just met him, you hardly know him."

"I've seen enough to draw my own conclusions," Bonnie sent her a look which told her the debate was over.

Right at this moment, another music started, and Stefan Salvatore approached them. He gave Caroline a hopeful smile. "May I have this second dance?"

Caroline smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, it would've been with great pleasure, but I really can't dance anymore. My feet hurt like crazy, I swear."

Stefan chuckled and nodded understandingly. "I bet. These heels don't look very comfortable."

"That's because they're not," the blonde laughed, to which Stefan could not help grinning. Suddenly remembering that her best friend had not danced yet, Caroline turned toward her. "But my best friend here, Bonnie Bennett, is free. She hasn't danced yet and I'm sure she'd _love_ to," she smiled evilly.

Bonnie glared at her. "I don't want to impose myself," she retorted. Stefan smiled and shook his head, holding out his hand. "Nonsense. It'd be a pleasure to get to know you too. If you're as fascinating as your friend, I can only enjoy it," he said.

Caroline blushed and watched with nervous eyes as Bonnie considered the offer.

"Alright, let's go," she answered after a few hesitant seconds.

Bonnie did not miss the Cheshire-cat like smile of her best friend as she headed over to the dancefloor with her partner.

* * *

Indeed, Stefan was nothing like his brother. He was very polite, attentive, and possessed very good self-control. Those were Bonnie's first impressions during the dance she shared with him. They talked about the Salvatore Mansion – she learnt that it actually was a former boarding school, which explained its length – and exchanged niceties while whirling on the floor. Their small talk was very pleasant, and Bonnie was almost sad when the DJ announced it was time to change partners.

Her sadness turned into annoyance when she saw that she would dance with Damon next. The black-haired man had slipped away from his redheaded companion, and was now making his way through the crowd, searching for that one girl who had left a weird mark on him. When he finally reached them, Damon put on a huge grin and rudely stepped between Bonnie and Stefan, effectively breaking them apart.

Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother's manners. Bonnie shot him daggers with her eyes.

"Care to lend me your partner, little brother?" he asked mischievously.

"Of course not, Damon. Go and have fun, I'm just going to go and check if everyone's doing well," Stefan replied, giving Bonnie a smile. "It was a real pleasure, Bonnie."

"Same for me, Stefan," she smiled back. Damon frowned, obviously jealous of his brother getting all the attention.

Stefan nodded in response to Bonnie's answer before stepping aside and heading out of the dancefloor.

"Hey, don't forget to make sure they haven't drunk all my Bourbon!" Damon shouted at him, earning a thumb up from his younger sibling. Bonnie raised a curious eyebrow as he focused back on her and grabbed her hand. "What?"

The music started. "Nothing. Except that now I know Bourbon is your weakness," she echoed his previous words.

Damon gave her an amused look, before twirling her around. "So, you don't seem to enjoy yourself that much. Why did you come here, _Bonnie_?" he asked.

She was about to ask him how he knew her name since she had not told him, but quickly remembered that Stefan had mentioned it when he was talking to her. "Why are you interested to know?" Bonnie sent back.

"Avoiding questions by forming another, I see. You didn't strike me as the cowardly kind, but I guess I was wrong," he tempted as they continued to dance.

He knew he had pressed a button. Bonnie seemed like the kind of woman who did not like being insulted, which would push her to answer. And he was right.

"How subtle," she narrowed her eyes at him. "I came here with my best friend. She wanted me to go and I did, to make her happy."

"How nice of you," Damon smirked, slipping his arm around her waist as they swayed from side to side. "But I believe there's another reason. An article, maybe?" he pretended to be guessing.

"How do you know?" Bonnie looked at him warily, her hand now resting on his shoulder.

Damon laughed. "I can tell journalists from miles away. Do I need to remind you I'm famous all around the world? Being followed and interviewed, it's my daily routine," he wiggled his eyebrows.

Bonnie kept from scoffing at his obvious narcissism. She wanted to remark that _he_ was not famous, his _family_ _name_ was. But she did not, mostly because she was curious to know where all of this was going. Anyone could tell Damon had a very high esteem of himself. He was too arrogant, too selfish and too – _ugh_. How could Stefan cope with him _every_ day?

"Besides, I saw you taking notes. It was pretty obvious from the way you were observing people. Journalists always wear this sharp look when they're thinking about a possible article," he added.

She was impressed by his rightful statements. She added "observant" on her list of Damon's personality traits. Still, she could not tell whether she liked him or not. She could not figure him out clearly. It was pretty much the same for Damon, except that he could admit to being drawn to her by something stimulating.

"Does that mean you were watching me from a corner?" Bonnie's lips curled up into a daring smirk.

"What if I was? You _did_ sneak in in my library, after all. I had to keep an eye on you," he returned her expression.

"Hmm, calling me honored," she answered sarcastically. Damon's lips twitched. "Your turn to answer my question. Why are you so different from your brother?" she side-crossed Damon as they followed the dance moves.

Damon arched an eyebrow. "That's like asking a cat why he is not a dog."

The hint of a smile itched at her. She could not deny he had a lot of repartee. On that they were quite similar. "I take it you don't like being compared to your brother. Interesting."

"Comparing people is what our society is about. I can't see any positive thing coming out if it. That's how you get hung up women, gays in denial and hormonal teens turning into serial killers," the blue-eyed man pointed out.

Bonnie stayed silent, thinking about what he had just said. It made sense, in a way. At least he was condescending but not dumb. "Humanity is based on comparison. That's how you define yourself most of the times – by drawing a picture of everyone and opposing it to your own," Bonnie countered, hesitant. "Maybe there's hope for you, after all," she conceded after a few seconds.

They extended their arms, drawing away from each other, fingers intertwined to maintain physical contact. It was a dance, after all. Whether you liked your partner or not, there were rules.

"Glad to see I'm improving in your esteem," Damon said before pulling at her hand.

Bonne winded up until her back was against Damon's chest and her hand still wrapped in his. "Careful, Damon, I might start to think you actually care," her green eyes shone with amusement.

He winked at her. "We wouldn't want that."

Bonnie was sent whirling back in their original face-to-face position, and before she could say anything else, the music stopped, the dance was over, and she was standing alone in a crowd of unknown faces.

Well, what a night.

* * *

The days following the ball, Bonnie had only caught glimpses of the Salvatore brothers. She had crossed their path while visiting Matt Donovan at the Mystic Grill, and Damon's inappropriate behavior had comforted her in her intention to hate him. Although the brunette had been giving him the benefit of the doubt after their dance at the boarding house, the way he had flirted with the overly naïve waitress had annihilated any positive thought she had on him. She was not the only one to dislike him – pretty much everyone in the town had a problem with Damon. And a minority found him excruciatingly charming – mostly because of his physical handsomeness. She did not.

Around a week after the ball, the Salvatores had returned to New York to discuss the property with their managers. The town had gone back to its previous calm atmosphere, and its inhabitants had fallen back into their daily routine.

However, the routine soon got interrupted again when the Salvatore family came back to Mystic Falls for the second time, a few months later. They were all present, this time – Count Giuseppe Salvatore, his wife Lily, and their two sons Damon and Stefan. Bonnie was anything but glad to see _him_ again, and even thought that she was doomed when her mother, Abby Bennett, informed her that she had made very good friends with Lily Salvatore. The two women had met in the park, and Abby had found Lily to be very friendly and "normal." On the contrary, Caroline was thrilled that Stefan was back. Bonnie swore they would end up together by the end of the year, if they stayed in Mystic Falls that long.

On the eleventh evening after their arrival, Lily invited the Bennett family over to dinner. Bonnie tried to find any possible excuse not to go, but her parents had been formal – she was an adult, she had to act as such. Being uncivil to the Salvatores would surely tarnish the Bennetts' social image, and therefore Bonnie accepted to go for the sake of her parents' reputation.

One could only imagine how astonished Bonnie was to discover a completely different Damon than the one she had first known. He was very polite and caring toward his mother. It was easy to tell Lily meant a lot to Damon, more than his father. Over the meal, Bonnie's attitude had softened toward Damon, and she had even chuckled at some of his jokes and ironical replies. At one point, they had even escaped from the table, invisible to their parents' animated conversation, and went to talk more privately in the living-room. This evening alone had brought them much closer. Bonnie had learnt that Damon wanted to be a doctor, and that money was not his main goal in life, although he liked the comfort it provided. She had witnessed new aspects of Damon's complicated personality – his loyalty, his passion, his devotion toward the people and the things he cherished. He would give his life for those he loved, something Bonnie could relate to.

And in the weeks that followed - once it was settled that the Salvatore brothers would move in Mystic Falls while their parents would remain in New York – Bonnie and Damon discovered the many similarities they shared, and slowly opened up to each other until the flower of love bloomed between them.

* * *

It was a cool night. The moon was still showing in the sky, and the stars were sparkling like little diamonds. The park was empty in this late hour, to Bonnie's delight. The street lamps were still lighting up the path, and the beautiful lake looked like a black sea reflecting the glow of the night.

It was a perfect scenery to reflect on one's feelings.

That was Bonnie's thought as she contemplated the shadows of the trees and the subtle bubbles of the fish surfacing the water of the lake. She had not been able to fall asleep; her mind was full of Damon's mesmerizing blue eyes, Damon's irresistible smirk, Damon's strong arms, Damon's everything…

And now Damon's husky voice was ringing behind her. "Beautiful sight."

The brunette blinked her thoughts away and turned around to meet Damon's figure. He was dressed in black pants, a grey T-shirt and his inseparable black leather jacket. He looked dangerous and delectable at the same time. Bonnie loved it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"Same as you," he shrugged, giving her a shameless look over. "Admiring the gorgeous view."

Bonnie blushed and looked away from his intense stare. Her hair reached her shoulders in perfect brown curls, and her green eyes gleamed under the moonlight. She was wearing a simple, black summer dress which showed her smooth brown skin. Damon walked over and placed himself next to her. He had never felt so nervous in his life.

"How's Stefan?" Bonnie cleared her throat after a few silent seconds.

"He's fine. Brooding as always, but fine. I think he's crushing on Caroline," Damon winked.

"What makes you say that?" the brunette replied ironically, faking surprise.

Damon smiled. "I don't want to discuss Stefan and Caroline. I want to talk about us," he let out in an impulse of bravery.

The words caused Bonnie's heart to beat even faster. She glanced at him and swallowed nervously. "About us?" she inquired.

Damon nodded and took one of her brown hands in his white one. "I came here because I needed to think. My head's been a real mess."

"Mine too. I'm lost, Damon," Bonnie admitted, allowing their fingers to interlace.

"How lost?" he smirked, causing Bonnie to roll her eyes.

Of course, he would tease her in such an important moment. He was Damon Salvatore. He took advantage of situations and enjoyed every minute of it. Right now, seeing Bonnie as lost as him was pure pleasure, because it meant his feelings were not one-sided. It meant he would finally be happy.

"Emotionally lost. You confuse me, you confuse my feelings for you," she confessed in a whisper.

Damon lifted his free hand to stroke her cheek tenderly. Her eyes closed for a brief moment. "Then that makes two of us," he murmured back.

In the distance, a crow cawed.

"I hated you, and now I can't seem to stop thinking about you," Bonnie frowned, as if trying to figure out her own feelings.

A breeze blew by, causing a strand of Bonnie's hair to fly up and down her face. Damon brushed it off with his finger. He planted his sapphire eyes into her emerald ones. "Are we done playing yet?"

Bonnie pursed her lips before biting the lower one. "Depends. What happens after the game?" her voice was seductive.

Damon smirked and raised her chin with the tip of his thumb. "This," he mumbled before kissing her.

At first, it was a slow, exploring kiss. They tasted each other's texture and discovered the pleasurable effects it had on them. Then, it deepened, and their tongues were now fighting a merciless battle. It was only after some minutes had passed that the new couple pulled away.

"I thought you'd never do it," Bonnie sighed, catching her breath.

Damon smirked in response. "So, how was it?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

The brunette chuckled, mimicking the look of a thoughtful, indecisive person, before gazing back up at him. "Hmmm, it was tolerable. But not good enough to tempt me," she teased, bringing him closer by pulling at his neck.

"I guess I must kiss you again, then," he smirked triumphantly.

"Try me," she brushed her mouth against his tentatively.

And the second kiss was even more blind-blowing than the first one. It was followed by a flood of "I love yous".

* * *

 _ ***** THE END *****_

 _ **So, anyone guessed who was the iconic duo portrayed by Bamon in this oneshot? If not, here's the answer - Elizabeth Bennet and Fitzwilliam Darcy from Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice.**_

 _ **I did my best to merge Darcy and Elizabeth's dynamic with Bamon's. Fortunately, I happened to have recently read Pride and Prejudice for my English studies in college. I tried to reproduce the atmosphere of the book, with all this excitement around the arrival of Darcy/Bingley, except that it was about the Salvatores here. You might have recognized a ball scene from the book, and other allusions as well. There's no dialogue from the original book because it did not fit the period in which my oneshot was taking place, but I hope it was quite obvious that the pair was Elizabeth and Darcy. I did insert Bamon canon facts, and I guess Darcy and Elizabeth canon were in the way Bonnie and Damon behaved together. I daresay both duos are close in their dynamic, that is why I chose them.**_

 _ **Also, all credits go to Jane Austen for the title "Tolerable, But Not Handsome Enough To Tempt Me." I wanted to put the whole quote but would not let me. Ugh. Anyway, this is what Darcy first says about Elizabeth during the first ball where they meet. Hope I haven't disappointed Pride and Prejudice fans.**_

 _ **I'm not entirely happy with the final result, but I found it okay. Tell me what you thought about it, if you found out the iconic duo before reading this or not. I live for your comments !**_

 _ ***** REVIEWS ALWAYS APPRECIATED *****_

 _ **Kisses,**_

 _ **KatemonLazuli.**_

 _ **PS: if you've got questions on the Bamon Challenge thing, feel free to send me a PM or contact me on my twitter = Manon_Diaries (KatemonLazuli).**_


	17. The Charmed Ones

**_AN_** ** _: Hey guys! This oneshot is for the Bamon June Challenge which was entitled "Supernatural None-TVD". I chose to write them in the Charmed universe. I've always loved the magical world they portrayed in the series, and the Halliwell Sisters are my life. Here, Bonnie is a regular witch and Damon is the Whiteligther in charge of her protection. 3 So, hope you enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW ! Thanks for reading. :)_**

* * *

Why did demons always choose to hide in creepy, dirty places? Was it some sort of addiction due to their primal nature or something? Their King or President or whatever could at least think about finding them a more decent place to die. It was pathetic and almost sad, really.

Bonnie was tired of abandoned street corners, rundown buildings and stinking sewers. Honestly, it was the third pair of shoes she was ruining this week. Not everyone was rolling in money.

"Not a good place to wander around for a witch."

Bonnie spun around at the sound of the hissing voice.

There he was, in all his reptile glory - _The Snaker,_ also known as Anguis. Although his very name should have prepared the young brunette to face the worst, the sight of his hybrid body brought a grimace to her face. Oscillating between human and snake, the man's appearance was a mix of human flesh and greenish, scaly skin that left no doubt as to the rough sensation it was sure to provide under one's fingers. His eyes were those of true reptiles, yellow pupils cut in the middle by a single, vertical black line; his hair was short, black and disgustingly oily; and his forked tongue slipped out of his mouth in threatening hisses.

"Well, look at this – the very heir of Salazar Slytherin in person. I'm sure Voldemort's thrilled," Bonnie smirked, giving the creature a nasty look over.

Anguis seemed confused for a second, and it occurred to Bonnie that demons probably had no idea who Voldemort was. Actually, they had probably never heard of Harry Potter. It wasn't even certain they knew what a book looked like.

"What are you doing here, _witch_?" The Snaker spat, or at least tried to.

The sound he made reminded Bonnie of _Parseltongue_. She really needed to stop obsessing over the worldwide series. Had to blame it on Lucy and her crush on Draco Malefoy – last night had ended up into a Harry Potter marathon. _Again._

"I'm here to kill you, genius. Isn't that obvious?" she deadpanned, holding up a vial of swirling, blue liquid for him to see.

The demon laughed. "You think you can vanquish me with _this_? A stupid potion?" he pointed to the small bottle, taking dangerous steps toward her. "Sorry to cut your brave mission short, _witch_ , but you've just walked into the lion's den."

And without further ado, Anguis extended his hand over to Bonnie, scowling as spurts of brown fluid came out from the tips of his fingers. Mortal venom. The brunette's reaction was immediate.

With a flick of her wrist, the demon was sent flying in the air, landing on a filthy dumpster. Bonnie had stepped aside just in time to avoid the venom from touching her.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I'm not _any_ witch. I'm a Bennett," she replied proudly.

Groaning in pain, the demon seemed to reconsider his attack as he got back on his feet, eyeing the brunette with new found interest. The _Bennett_ name rang more than just one bell when it came to the Evil World. The Bennetts were known to be the most powerful line of witches in the world, direct heiresses of magic itself. Their strength and powers were upgraded due to their status, and many demons feared them. They had quite the record in the killing department.

Usually, the mere mention of the Bennett name was enough to paralyze demons with shivers. But Anguis didn't seem that impressed, or at least not in the way Bonnie was expecting him to be.

"A Bennett, really? I'm flattered," he hissed out. "Once I come back in the underworld with your precious dead corpse, I'll probably get the promotion of my life," a smirk itched on his thin lips.

"Don't be so condescending. You're a level 5 demon, nothing to brag about," Bonnie deadpanned before throwing the bluish potion in his direction.

The Snaker's yellow eyes flickered with malice, causing Bonnie to frown confusingly. And the next second he had disappeared. The reptile-man once standing in front of her was no more. She frowned, hands curling nervously as she glanced around her. When vanquished, demons usually went up in flames or imploded right in front of her. They didn't just poof into the air.

As her sharp green eyes scanned the area, a hissing sound soon reached her ears and she followed it. Her gaze settled down on the floor, where the broken, empty vial was laying, blue liquid spread around it. It took her a few seconds, but she eventually spotted the menacing snake dangerously slithering toward her.

Her eyes widened. Welp, she hadn't thought about that. The Grimoire didn't mention the fact that Anguis could actually take the form of a true snake, and this way escape attacks by shrinking into his second nature. All it said was that he was a powerful, level 5 hybrid demon that could throw venom with his hands and that he had very developed hearing and sight.

Biting her lip as she looked at the empty vial, Bonnie quickly thought of something. She extended her hand in front of her, pointed it toward the spread liquid on the ground and proceeded to gather all the drops together so she could levitate them toward the snake. She was almost there when she felt a sudden strangling sensation around her throat. Her hand dropped immediately, and she brought the other one to her neck. But there was nothing wrapped around it.

"Unpleasant, right, this sensation? Snakes are known to suffocate their preys to death. They glide over their victim, wrap their long, powerful body around them, and squash until they stop breathing," Anguis stated matter-of-factly, and that's when Bonnie noticed he had changed back into his human form.

She hadn't even seen him doing so. His hand was stretched toward Bonnie, and he curled his fingers, causing the hold around Bonnie's throat to tighten even more. She choked and glared at him with as much loathe as she could muster.

"A pitiful death for a pitiful witch," the demon mused, and Bonnie saw the tip of his fingers open to let the venom spill from it. She closed her eyes, blaming herself for being so ill-prepared.

But then a blinding blue light appeared right between Bonnie and The Snaker, to which they both blinked.

"Not today, _Nagini_ ," said the newly, sarcastic male voice.

The brunette gaped at the handsome man facing her, who smirked before grabbing her arm. Collecting herself, she stiffened before looking up at him.

"Where the hell did you pop out from?!"

"Not right now, will you? In case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a rescue mission."

And without another word, much to the demon's disbelieving face, they both disappeared in a rain of white and blue orbs that flew up to the sky and away from the dirty, abandoned street.

* * *

The minute they orbed into the Bennett Manor, Bonnie freed herself from the stranger's firm grip and looked around, astonished. Ancient furniture, old beams, pictures of her Grams, her and Lucy, even Abby, her long-lost mother… There was no doubt: she was home.

Confusion crossed her face before it was broken by a flash of anger and suspicion. She turned around, a little bit dizzy due to the celestial trip she had just made.

"Who the hell are you?! How did you know where I was living? How did we get here in less than a nanosecond?" the brunette peppered him with questions, holding her forehead to ease the headache that was starting to appear.

The man merely watched her with an amused expression. "I thought you'd know, being a _Bennett_ witch and all."

Bonnie threw him a dangerous look. Was he seriously teasing her right now? It was bad enough he was showing up from nowhere, and now he was giving her this smug look. Had he not saved her life, she would have thrown his ass out of the house with a flick of her wrist. But she was curious to know _where_ that man came from, _what_ he was, and _why_ he had come to her rescue.

"Well, I obviously don't. So, please, enlighten me!" she exclaimed dramatically and crossed her arms for emphasis.

"As you wish, my lady," he winked, causing Bonnie to roll her eyes. Add flirtatious to the list of things she already didn't like about him after knowing him for precisely three seconds. "My name's Damon Salvatore, and I, Miss Bonnie Bennett, am your Whitelighter," he smirked proudly.

"My _what_?!" Bonnie frowned, taken aback. The fact he knew her name when she had never told him didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Where have you been living all these twenty-five years of your life? In a cave?" the blue-eyed man narrowed his eyes, obviously surprised she didn't know what it meant.

The witch scoffed indignantly. "Are you insulting me right now?"

"No, I'm pointing out your lack of magical knowledge," he stated casually.

"Just answer the damn question! What is a Whitelighter?" she ignored his previous (rude) statement.

Damon lifted an eyebrow. She had some temper, and it wasn't to displease him. "Alright, cavewoman," Bonnie glared at him, but he paid no attention to it and went on with the explanation. "A Whitelighter is some kind of guardian angel who protects and guides good witches and future Whitelighters through their intended destiny. Consider yourself lucky," he said.

Bonnie gaped, contemplating the idea. She had never heard of them. But again, she had learnt to use her powers not so long ago. After her Grams' death, Lucy - her cousin and one of the last relatives she had here in Mystic Falls – had broken the news to her about the existence of the magical community. That's when Bonnie learnt she was a witch with powers and acknowledged the legacy that came with being the heiress of the strongest line of witches in the world. _Fighting Evil for the Greater Good,_ as they put it in the Grimoire.

Once she grasped the concept and deduced what it meant, the brunette settled her lips in a thin line.

"I don't need protection and guidance. I already have Lucy and the Bennett Grimoire to help me with my mission. So, thanks but no thanks," Bonnie offered him a fake smile, before waving him off with her hand and turning to walk into the living room.

She hadn't made three steps that Damon orbed in front of her, blocking the way. She jumped, startled, and shot daggers at him.

"Sorry, but that's not the impression I got back there, when _Sir Hiss_ was choking you," he wiggled his eyebrows, daring her to contradict him. "Besides, I'm not asking for permission. In fact, I'm obeying to the bosses – which, for your information, are called _The_ _Elders_ – and that's not disputable."

Steam could be seen hovering over Bonnie's head at the prospect of being forced to deal with that Damon Salvatore on a daily basis. Without mentioning that she hated being told what to do, no matter _who_ told her. It was just her luck, being cursed with a supernatural supervisor for the rest of her witchy internship. And a sarcastic, arrogant, flirtatious, proud one to that. Yeah, she was quick to figure people out.

"I suppose I don't have a choice, then?" she gritted her teeth, annoyed.

"You suppose well, _Bon Bon_ ," he smirked triumphantly.

Bonnie raised her eyes heavenward. _Gosh, it was like a living nightmare._

* * *

Damon had been living with Bonnie and Lucy for a few months now. At first, her temperamental cousin had been extremely wary when it came to the sudden irruption of the so called Whitelighter into Bonnie's life, but she had learnt to accept it anyway. Besides, Lucy found the man quite entertaining with his snarky remarks and ironical metaphors. And she couldn't exactly be rude toward the man who was supposed to protect her little cousin – and herself, by extension.

On Bonnie's part, living with Damon had been much more complicated. He would get up at the same hour she did and take her turn in the shower, spending at least one hour in the bathroom while she was supposed to get ready for work. Which had often ended up in her going to work unwashed until she had found the solution and used her powers to stop the water from running, making him storm out of the bathroom in a rain of insults in all his foaming glory. He would also mess with her and hide the important papers she needed to return for her job, drink the whole coffee without bothering to make some again, criticize her cooking and take the kitchen over to bake her "something healthier than this poor excuse of unappetizing baby slop", force her to watch stupid supernatural shows just so he could brag and say how wrong they were about everything… and so on and so forth.

All in all, living with Damon was a living hell. But at the same time, it was challenging, and Bonnie couldn't deny the amount of action he had brought into her life, partly caused by their infuriating banter. And apart from all these irritating sides of his personality, he was carrying out his duties pretty well. Twice, he had saved her from an unannounced demon attack in the Manor, and he had once healed her with his powers. Over the days, he had even established a schedule to train her to physical confrontations, combining his powers and hers to make it more realistic. He had also taught her many things about magic and the magical community itself. As much as she hated to admit it, she had progressed and learnt a lot thanks to him.

The brunette's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand on her forearm. She stopped stirring the concoction she was brewing and looked up to see Damon frowning at her.

"You're doing it wrong, Bon."

It had become her official nickname after Damon had decided it. There was nothing she had been able to do about it.

"There's no perfect way to stir a damn potion, so cut it," Bonnie rolled her eyes and ignored him as she shook his hand off her arm.

"In fact, there _is_." Before she could protest, the dark-haired man was pressing her against his chest and wrapping his hand around hers. Slowly, he showed her the right movement. "It will brew faster if you draw small circles."

Bonnie did her best to ignore the goosebumps making their way through her body. He had been doing that a lot lately. Touching her. Invading her personal space. Whispering playful things in her ear. Standing closer than necessary when he talked to her. If she hadn't known better, Bonnie would have thought he was seducing her. But now that they had been living under the same roof for quite a long time, she knew that he was just being himself. Flirty and cocky.

Still, it was confusing the hell out of her. Especially when she found herself liking it sometimes. When he didn't piss her off too much.

Her eyes settled on their joined hands. Brown and white entangled, a beautiful mixture… She swallowed, feeling uncomfortable.

"You know what? Why don't you do it yourself while I fetch the other ingredients?" Bonnie stated, ducking under Damon to escape his embrace. She couldn't handle the proximity.

A look of disappointment crossed the Whitelighter's face, but he shrugged it off and nodded. Rummaging through the cupboards, the brunette finally came back with jars of weird-looking things.

"Here. Dragon root, mandrake, reptile venom, and a patch of snake skin," she enumerated as she placed the jars on the counter.

"Did you use the same ingredients last time?" Damon asked, eyeing the jars skeptically.

"Yeah. That's the recipe given in the Grimoire to vanquish The Snaker."

"And we all know how it ended," he deadpanned, giving her a side look.

Bonnie scoffed, crossing her arms. He was unbelievable. "I had him. It just so happened that he had extra powers I didn't suspect," she said defensively.

"Yes, because Anguis probably evolved to the highest level while you were underestimating him and parading around unprepared. His species isn't stable, their powers increase just like reptiles' abilities do," he reproached her, opening the jars to add the ingredients to the liquid he was still stirring.

"Well, I'm _sorry_. I didn't have Damon the Knight in Shining Armor to warn me about it!" Bonnie's arms went up in the air. "Do I need to remind you that my mom gave me up when I was five, my dad checks up on me every full moon, and my Grams raised me and died before I even knew I was a witch? Lucy's been the one to teach me everything I know ever since I learnt I had powers, and I won't let you insult her knowledge!" she exclaimed angrily.

Damon immediately stopped what he was doing and turned around, facing Bonnie's upset expression. He did tend to forget that unlike the other witches he had taken care of in his career, Bonnie Bennett had a harsh and dark past. This world was still very new to her.

"Sorry," he sighed, glancing up at her so she would see how genuine he was. "I'm just doing my job and trying to keep you safe. I don't want anything to happen to you is all."

The witch examined him closely and softened upon seeing the intensity with which he was looking up at her. That's when she noticed how mesmerizing his deep baby blue eyes were, and how handsome he really was. All his physical features screamed sexiness and promised the touch of an expert. It was also clear now that loyalty and dedication were principles he highly valued, judging by the way he abided by the rules and mission given by _The_ _Elders_.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, it's me. I know you're only protecting me and I didn't mean to snap at you like that. Besides, you're right," she swallowed the lump in her throat.

Damon nodded, and offered her an apologetic smile. "I know I can be impossible. I don't always mean it either," he frowned, as if feeling like he had to clarify certain of his actions. It didn't happen a lot to Damon. Apologizing, that is.

Bonnie knew that and wanting to avoid the weird intimate climate that was starting to blossom between them, she changed the subject.

"So, what is missing in this potion to make sure we strike right this time? I can't let Anguis escape a second time," she pointed out.

"Right," Damon blinked away the remains of the bond he felt toward the witch, before mimicking a thinking position. Bonnie rolled her eyes but smiled, unable to disregard the Whitelighter's humorous behavior. "I think lavender should do it."

"Lavender? Hmmm, alright. Lemme get it," she replied and went to search for it.

* * *

Tonight was supposed to be the night Bonnie killed The Snaker once and for all. Lucy had led her own personal investigation and she had managed to learn about Anguis' next move. Apparently, he would be attending a prestigious gala showcasing several ancient artefacts, among which a magical ring containing immense powers. No need to say they couldn't let it fall into the wrong hands. It was a truth universally acknowledged that demons liked killing and stealing things that weren't theirs but could prove to be very useful.

For the occasion, Bonnie had put on a black, silky backless dress that she had bought under Lucy's advice. Black stilettos matched her outfit and her curly shot hair were let loose, underlining the smoothness of her legs and the delicacy of her neck. She had to mingle with the classy crowd if she didn't want to raise any suspicion. Especially from the demon himself, who would be too busy scrutinizing the ring to pay attention to her familiar face, hopefully.

She was struggling with her necklace when she heard footsteps entering her bedroom.

"Lucy, perfect timing as always! Would you please clasp my necklace for me?" the brunette pleaded without looking up from her reflection in the mirror.

But she did so when Damon's voice rang behind her. "Lucy's still in the shower, but I wouldn't mind."

"Damon." Her tone was surprised but she didn't set him on fire for stepping into her room without permission, which Damon considered a good thing.

He walked up to her and extended his hand for the necklace, their eyes meeting through the mirror. Bonnie stared at him for a few seconds, hesitant, before placing the necklace on his palm so he could help her with it. The atmosphere had changed the second he had entered her bedroom, and she couldn't ignore the nervousness that she felt.

"I didn't think you were coming," the brunette stated as she studied his clothes in the mirror. Black Armani tuxedo with a white shirt. Honestly, he looked dashing and insanely attractive in it. Which didn't help her fight the unsettling sensations taking place in her body.

"Of course, I'm going. I'm your guardian angel, remember?" Damon smirked as he opened the necklace and wrapped it around her neck. The feeling of his fingers against her soft skin sent shivers down her back and she tried her best to hide it. "Here," he said as he clasped it close, before shamelessly roaming his eyes over her silhouette. "You look stunning."

"Thank you," Bonnie smiled and thanked god for being brown-skinned so he wouldn't notice her blush. She turned around, staring at him from head to toe. He was quite a sight himself. "You don't look too bad yourself," she teased with a wink.

Damon chuckled, and she thought it was the most amazing sound she had ever heard from him. What the hell was going on with her? But as she glanced up at him, she knew. She had known it all along ever since that moment in the kitchen a few weeks ago. She was falling for him. She was falling for her Whitelighter.

"Well, I'd look much better with _this_ ," he seized the unfastened tie hanging around his hand, "but I've never managed to knot it properly. Maybe you could return the favor?" he asked with a smirk.

Bonnie nodded. "Of course." In her turn, she took the tie and wrapped it around his neck.

"Thanks. Every angel needs his own savior," the blue-eyed man wiggled his eyebrows, making her snort. He found it adorable and looked down at her, thinking about how breathtaking she really was. That's when he knew. He was falling for his witch.

"You never told me how you became a Whitelighter," Bonnie whispered as she worked on the knot, avoiding eye contact so she wouldn't be disturbed or mess up what she was doing. It was truly piquing her interest.

Damon took a deep breath. "I died."

"What?" green eyes shot up to meet his azure gaze, brown hands stopping their work at once.

"In order for someone to be a Whitelighter, they need to be dead. It's a choice you're given. A choice The Elders give to humans they consider worthy of the job," he explained calmly.

"Wow," Bonnie let out, shocked. After processing the news, she collected herself and picked up where she left off with the knot. "So, what happens when you choose not to become a Whitelighter?"

Damon shrugged. He seemed impassive to the meaning of all this. "You go on to live your afterlife in Heaven."

The idea that Heaven existed comforted Bonnie as she nodded understandingly. She tightened the knot, so she could slide it up his neck easily. "And…How did _you_ die? What happened for you to be here with me right now?" she asked hesitantly, not wanting to seem indiscreet.

"I was a soldier," he started. "In the 1860's."

The witch gasped, taken aback. With everything she had seen and witnessed in her young witch life, the fact that Damon was technically more than a hundred years old came as the most impossible thing to her.

"I was fighting with the Republicans. One day on the battlefield, I understood that my whole team was meant to perish unless there was something to distract our enemies. My little brother was in the team," he continued, getting emotional. "So, I dropped all my weapons and crossed the no man's land to claim our surrender. It took them by surprise, enough for my team to ambush them. But I was shot dead before they reached me," he finished, eyes lost on a spot behind Bonnie's head.

There was a silent pause. "You sacrificed yourself," Bonnie murmured admiringly. Tears were welling up in her eyes; she could only imagine what it must have been like.

She would have never guessed. Yet, here he stood, in front of her, alive and well. A heroic soldier from the Civil War. Her heart swelled for him in her chest. He was so much more than he let on.

Damon nodded briefly, allowing himself to go down Memory Lane for a few seconds, before forcing a smile on his mouth. "But it wasn't a real sacrifice, was it? Not when I got to become a Whitelighter, learn about a magical world I didn't even suspect – and meet _you_."

His voice was soft and sincere. He meant every word, it was easy to tell. Suddenly feeling overwhelmed, Bonnie returned his smile before letting the knotted tie fall on his shirt.

"There," she said. Her hand was still resting on his muscular chest and she didn't dare look away from it. She could feel the power of his muscles under it, pulsating like crazy as if echoing his heartbeats.

Damon covered her hand with his own before she could take it away. The gesture caused a change in the dynamic between the two supernatural beings. There was something more seductive, borderline slow burn now. Romantic, even.

Avoiding his mesmerizing blue eyes, Bonnie stared at their joined hands. Deep down, she knew what was going to happen. It was inevitable, especially considering the effect his touch had on her body and her heart. The same could be said about Damon, who was gazing at her lips hungrily, looking like he might implode if he didn't taste them.

"There's something else I didn't tell you about being a Whitelighter," he whispered hoarsely.

It did wonders to Bonnie's ears and she couldn't help looking up. The downfall of her resisting wall.

She unconsciously licked her lips, causing Damon to drop his gaze to them once again. "What is it?" the brunette swallowed.

"We're not supposed to fall in love with the witches we protect." He said it like he _had_ to, but there wasn't any ounce of meaning resonating in his words.

"Oh." Bonnie's eyes settled on his thin lips. It didn't look that this news was going to stop either of them. They found it hard to breathe as their intense gaze met again.

"Then again, I've never been the one to follow the rules."

And with that, he dipped his head down, connecting their lips in a searing kiss. It was slow yet passionate. Their mouths molded against one another, heads tilting and hands soon coming to rest on the other's cheeks or wrap around their neck. When Bonnie finally parted her lips, allowing him access to her more intimate abyss, Damon slipped his tongue inside her mouth and gladly explored its depth. The witch fired back just as heatedly, causing them to moan at the same time.

It was a moment of discovery, of happiness, and of pleasure that they knew wasn't supposed to happen. That's why they savored it until the very last second.

Until reality set back in and they were both left to deal with the consequences or their act.


End file.
